Save Me
by shykyd91
Summary: Gaara is the new racer protege in the Reaper's gang. Neji is the leader of the Reapers and the man that saved Gaara. What happens when Gaara's past comes back to get him? Alliances are forged, blood will be shed and families endure.
1. the dream

**okay this started out as just a random story. honestly dont know where it will go.**

* * *

**(Gaara's dream)**

I'm alone. Standing in the middle of this big room. Windows are all around me. I can see everything. I look at myself. I'm wearing hospital scrubs. They're black. I don't know why I'm wearing them. Their warm though. I'm looking around. Trying to figure out where I am. Nothing helps me out.

Windows suddenly shatter. Letting ice cold wind in. I run from the room. Down a hall. Up some stairs. I slow but still can feel the chill. Now where am I? I'm in a white room. Blood on the wall. Blood on my hands. Is it mine or someone else? Why can't I remember?

I'm screaming. No one around to hear me. I'm running again. Fear in my chest. Gripping my throat. Where am I? Why isn't anyone with me? I see something to the side of me. I slow and walk to it. It's another room. This one is blue with black boxes on the walls.

Another kid is in the room. He looks like me. Blood red hair. Sea green eyes. Pale skin. Scrawny. But doesn't have the tattoo like I do. He's dressed like me too. He stares at me. I stare back. Then he notices the blood on my hands. "You're the one they're after. Not me. This is your fault. Get away from me!" he shouts.

I notice the chains on his ankles. I'm confused. "Why are they after me.? What's going on?" I ask. I crouch down to his level. It's scary to look in his eyes and see my own.

"You hurt Neji-sama. You hurt Sasuke-sama. You almost hurt all of them." he replied. He looked at me strangely.

"Sama? Why are you calling them master?" I ask. A weird feeling building in my stomach. I looked the kid over. He seemed to be fading.

"They own us. We're their toys. To be played with or broken," he said. He turned away from me and disappeared. _What the fuck? _I thought.

"Well look who we finally found," a dark voice said. I felt an arm, wrap around my neck. I struggled. Arm tightened. "Time for your punishment." Arm squeezed tighter.

I fell into darkness. A while later, I was roughly being shaken awake. Yelling my ears. Who's yelling? I slowly wake up. A guy with black hair is standing over me. He looks mad. "Get up now," he shouts.

I climb weakly to my feet. "What's going on?" I ask. Voice slurred. The kid glares at me. I'm scared. "_What the hell did I do to get him this mad?"_

_"_You know what you did! Don't play stupid." the kid growls. I step back but I bump into someone. It's another kid. He has white eyes.

"Sasuke relax. Let's just punish him and get it over with," the kid says calmly. "Where you find him anyways?"

"In the blue room, talking to himself. You bought one hell of a kid, Neji" Sasuke laughed.

Neji nodded. "You can say that. But he's so much to abuse." Neji said. I felt my arms being pulled behind me. I'm stuck.

I look at both of them. Trying to figure out what's going on. Nothing is really helping. Then I feel a powerful fist connect with my jaw. I'm dazed for a moment. I try to pull away. Neji keeps me in place. "No running away this time." He whispers into my ear. Another fist into my face. I yelped and keep struggling.

"I'm sorry," I cry. Sasuke laughs. He's evil. "You should be. That stunt you pulled wasn't necessary. Now you're getting punished for it." Sasuke said. He punches me again. This time in the stomach. I grunt in pain. Another punch. Another cry in pain. A pause. "You know it kills me to do this. I really liked you. And Neji is the one who saved you.

I look at him through pain filled eyes. His face showed no emotion. But his eyes sure did. They looked like they wanted to cry. He didn't like doping this. "I'm sorry Sasuke-sama. I know your right. I'm sorry for hurting you." I mumble. Sasuke's eyes spark and he almost smiles.

"He understands, Sasuke. It's done," Neji says. He lets go of my arms. I fall to my knees, head pounding. "Have Naruto come in and finish him up. Make sure he's dead in half hour."

Dead? I panic. I try to move but Neji hands are keeping me still. Sasuke nods and walks out. Me and my master now. I feel a kick to my back. I fall hard into the floor. "You're so dead, Gaara. Just another half hour."

I feel something cold and metallic against my neck. I know it's a knife. "I should have left you in that auction. Would've save me money." Ne digs the blade into my neck. I cry.

"You're dead. Dead!" he shouts and slams the blade into my shoulder.

And I wake up screaming.


	2. flashbacks

this chapter is mostly a flashback type thing. Don't worry, I hope it will get better. **_T.E._**

* * *

(Gaara POV) 

The sound of my own scream ripping through my throat woke me from my sleep. My breathe coming in short gasps. I shot up in my bed and wiped my face of the cold sweat there. _"That was the worse one yet! Why do I keep having them?" _I thought. Trying desperately to slow my racing heart.

Then I felt a hand on my face. I coiled back and was about to scream again. "Before you scream, open your eyes." a voice ordered. I slowly cracked open one eye. Sitting in front of me, bare- chested, was Neji. "I heard you scream again. Are you okay, panda?"

I nod my head slowly. "I'm fine. Just another nightmare." I mumbled. I open my other eye and look around my darkened room. My eyes landed on the clock. It illuminated the side of Neji's face. It read 2:13 p.m. "Oh God, did I wake you up Neji? I'm sorry."

Neji shook his head and smiled. "I was already up. You usually wake up right around this time screaming. So I figured I'd be prepared to come in." he laughed.

I blushed and looked down. "I'm still sorry. I probably woke every one up." I said sourly. Neji laughed more. "What?"

"It's nothing. But you didn't wake anyone up. We've been through the nightmare phase before. It's nothing new." Neji explained. I blushed deeper and smiled slightly. "You wanna talk about it?"

My smile faded quickly. "Not really. If it's okay with you. It was just a little weird dream." I say looking into Neji's icy blue almost white eyes.

"Anything is okay with me. You don't have to tell me anything if you don't want to. Just remember that I'm always here for you okay?" Neji said as he stood up. "Go back to sleep, panda."

I smile at him and settle back into my bed. My fear completely gone. "Thank you Neji. For everything." I say softly. He smiles and turns away. For some reason I didn't want him to leave. "Neji?" I asked tentatively. Neji turned back. "Can you stay please? I don't want to be alone right now."

Neji blinked in semi- shock and then smiles. "Of course, panda. I'll stay with you till you fall asleep. If that's alright with you?" he asked. I nod. He smiles again and pulls up a chair.

"You don't have to stay in the chair. You can lie with me if you want. It's technically your stuff." I say pushing over a bit in the bed. Neji hesitates for a moment and then climbs into the bed next to me.

"Hey panda?" Neji says softly. I incline my head to look him in the eyes. "_Man, I hate being smaller then him!"_ I thought sadly to myself. As if reading my thought, Neji laughs. "You'll grow eventually. But didn't I tell you to start calling this house yours too. You do live here now."

"Sorry Neji. It's just hard to stop thinking like that. You're different from the others. They never cared. I was just one of their things. You treat me like a human again." I whisper looking away. My face burning weirdly from the dream.

I felt Neji's cold hand on my face. I moved into it. Neji laughed. "Look at me, panda." I look up. Neji's eyes are soft. "I will always think of you as a human. More importantly a kid with a very deep past. Who semi- refuses to tell me any of it and I respect that. But I really wish you'd tell me what happened to you."

"Neji I will tell you soon. I just don't know to do it now. I'm still scared. And will for a little while. I'm sorry." I apologize. I move to turn away from his hand but a hand on my side stopped me.

"Don't say sorry to me, Gaara. I accept your fear. I would be scared too. You're so young to have gone through that. When you are ready I will listen." Neji said. He bends his head down and kisses my forehead. "Now go back to sleep."

I nod and snuggle close to Neji's warm body. I closed my eyes and breathed in the scent of him. Neji smelt like the woods and fresh linens. I smiled again and let the strong tugs of sleep pull me under.

* * *

(Neji POV) 

Neji smiled to himself. It didn't take long to get the teen to fall back to sleep. "_He is such an easy sleeper. But hard to let people care about him." _Neji thought. "_I have to understand though. With how I found him, he has every right to not to trust quickly."_

Gaara mumbling in his sleep shook Neji. When he looked at the red head, the mumbling stopped. Another smile crept to Gaara's face as Neji watched him. "_I wonder what he's dreaming about." _Neji wondered.

As Neji watched Gaara sleep, his thoughts wondered back to when he found the boy. Scared and so sick. Neji closed his eyes and let sleep take him under also. And he knew for a fact that he would be dreaming about that all night.

* * *

(Flashback) 

Neji and his friends walked slowly down the street. It was late and they were restless. They had just spent the night at a club listening to Kiba and Sasuke's band play. Now they were wired and didn't feel like going home yet.

Neji felt someone bump into him. He shook his head and looked at Naruto. The blonde's face was red from the cold and his head was covered in a green beanie. "Man I'm freezing. Can we go some place warm please?" he whined.

"You're always cold dobe. Get over yourself." Sasuke said. He stopped and opened his arms. "Come here. I'll keep you warm for now." Naruto smiled and ran over to his boyfriend.

Neji shook his head and pulled his sweatshirt tighter around him. He was just a little bit cold. But wouldn't admit it out loud. The guys would probably call him a girl like last time. "Okay we are we going now?" Neji asked. Stopping and looking around the group.

Kiba and Shikamaru were holding hands and smiling to themselves. Naruto and Sasuke were huddled close together. Keeping each other warm. Neji was the odd ball. Like usual but it didn't bother him. He was used to it. Being the loner in the group.

"Hey bastards. Where the hell are we going? We're really far from the cars" Neji asked. Growling and leaning against a wall. From his pocket he pulled a pack of cigarettes and lighter. He tapped one out and lit it.

"Neji, I thought you stopped smoking" Sasuke accused. But as Neji glared at him, Sasuke himself pulled out a pack also. "Okay we're even on this count."

"Hey guys I know a place where we can check out. I go there occasionally. They usually got some interesting things going on." Kiba suggested. The group looked around at each other. The glances confirmed that they would go.

"Lead the way, dog breath." Sasuke said. Kiba growled and walked past him. Sasuke laughed and threw his arms around Kiba's neck. "Relax I was just kidding."

"Will you get your fat ass off of me? I know you're kidding."Kiba laughed, pushing Sasuke off of him. Sasuke fell into Naruto laughing.

A slight shoving match started and Neji just smoked his cigarette. When he finished it he crushed it under his foot and pushed off the wall. "Can we get going now, you bastards?"

The entire group growled and Kiba started walking in the direction of the place. The rest just followed. It took about ten minutes to get the place. All it really turned out to be was an old warehouse turned into a flea market. "Only Kiba would come to a place like this."Neji laughed.

Kiba puffed out his cheeks. "What? They sell a lot good stuff in here. Where do you think I got Akamaru from? I've been coming here for years." Kiba explained.

"You bought Akamaru when you were five! Your nineteen now." Shikamaru laughed. Kiba smiled and puffed out his chest.

"I know. I'm one classy son of a bitch." Kiba said. He stepped towards the door and smiled. "So are we going in?"

"We might as well." Sasuke said. He grabbed his boyfriends shoulder and Kiba's shoulder and smiled wickedly. "Lets shop!" he squealed in a feminine voice. The three guys smiled and walked in.

Neji and Shikamaru just shook their heads and followed the group. The ware house was a hell of a lot warmer then outside. But it was still pretty cold. People were everyone in the place. Hoarded around booths or just plain out walking around. It surprised Neji. He figured the place would be deserted. Especially at this hour.

"-slave toys. Slave toys for sale" someone cried in the distant. Neji tuned his ears towards the voice. Toys? Those kinds of slaves weren't supposed to be sold anymore. Listening closely, Neji walked towards it. The other four followed behind him.

"Hey whitie, where you going?"Naruto called. He kept his eyes locked on the ramen stand.

"Someone is selling slave toys. I wanna check it out. Just in case."Neji called back. Neji heard Naruto's gasp and kept walking.

Someone tugged on Neji's sleeve. He turned and looked at the person. It was Sasuke. "Look," he said. Neji turned in the direction Sasuke gave him. He found what he was looking for. The slave auction.

The entire slave auction was just a platform with a step in the middle of it. On the step right now was an older teen boy with long brown hair and sickly pale skin. Who kept coughing uncontrolably. The bidding for him went fast. Neji looked at the man who bought him. The man looked old enough to be his father. Neji looked away disgusted.

Now the auctioneer stepped up onto the platform. He called for silence. The crowd actually calmed down. "Next sale, people, is a very wild child. Though he is very intelligent. Fourteen. But be warned of his temper. Here's the red child," he shouted.

Neji watched as the next 'sale' was pushed up on the stage. The boy had flaming red hair and the palest skin. Worse then the other boy. But when the boy lifted his head, Neji saw eyes that stopped his heart...

* * *

(End flashback) 

The feeling of someone moving around caused Gaara to wake up. Lazily, he stretched and rolled over. Without realizing that Neji was still in the bed with him. He sat up and looked down at the brunette. Neji just slept on. Gaara smiled and slide off the bed.

"Hey, panda, you awake?"a voice called softly from the hall. Gaara recognized it as Naruto's. He grabbed some clothes and went into the hall. Sure enough the blonde was there. "Good morning."

Gaara yawned and nodded. "What time is it? And why are you waking me up?" he asked as he walked towards the bathroom. Naruto followed behind him.

"I was awake by myself and I felt like going to bug you," he said happily. Gaara growled and stepped into the bathroom.

"Well go find Sasuke to bug. I got to shower."Gaara said. He closed the door and waited for the banging to begin. "_Three, two, one." BANG!_ "Naruto. I'll be out in twenty minutes. Relax."

"Fine!" Naruto whined. Gaara listened for the receding footsteps. When they disappeared, he sighed. Since arriving in the house, Naruto has taken to becoming Gaara's bodyguard. Barely letting him out of his sight. Gaara was happy though. He needed someone to be to looking out for him. But now he had five to watch over him.

Sighing again, Gaara striped out of his black sweat pants and red shirt. He turned on the water to warm and turned to the sink. The bandage on his chest was slightly peeling. So Gaara slowly pulled it off. It needed to be changed anyways. Tossing the used gauze in the trash, Gaara stepped into the shower.

The water stung his chest for a moment, but as he stood there, Gaara got used to the water. It soothed his aching muscles and warmed him up. Stretching his arms out, Gaara let the water run from his head all down his back. Then he reached for the soap. Which he knew would make him smell like Neji.

As Gaara washed himself, he felt himself being pulled back to the night Neji found him. In the place Gaara was forced to call a home. The place where he lost everything he ever had...

* * *

(Gaara's flashback) 

When I got pushed up on the stage, the lights blinded me for a moment. I tried to pull away from the auctioneer but he held me tight. The lights and sounds were too bright and too loud. Some where deep inside me told me to deal with it. That I had been here before. My ongoing battle with myself.

I listened to the auctioneer describe me. "Next sale, people, is a very wild child. Though he is very intelligent. Fourteen. But be warned of his temper. Here's the red child," he shouted. He was right about the wild part. Intelligent too. But my temper wasn't the only thing people should be afraid of.

When he finished the whole skit, I looked up. The lights blinded me again. But I focused and looked around the crowd. Everyone did their reactions. The Ahh's and Ohh are about my appearance. I've been told by all my owners that I'm cute. Right before they beat me.

Then the bidding started. It's mostly a silvered haired guy with a mask covering half his face. I felt scared for the first time in a while. There was something really wrong about that guy. I didn't want to go with him. Yet it looked like I would end up with him. I dropped my eyes, defeated.

Then I heard the voice.The voice that saved me. "I'll take him for a thousand."the voice offered. I lifted my eyes and peered through my hair. The voice was a boy with brown hair and eyes so white. Him and his group stood right in front of the stage.

"Why would you pay that much for a kid like him? His not even worth that much." the auctioneer questioned. Disbelief in his eyes. The kid just shrugged off the comment. "You really serious aren't you?"

"I don't think it matters. I have my reasons. And I also believe that I am the highest bidder. Which makes me winner." the boy announced loudly. Earning some boo's from the crowd. They always loved when the sale was sold to someone like the silver haired man.

The auctioneer growled and uncuffed me. "He's your problem now." Then he shoved me off the stage. I stumbled and fell into a heap on the ground. Crying out as my chest slammed into the bricks.

"What the fuck? That wasn't necessary."a voice shouted. I heard a thud. Skin on skin. Then hands gently lifting me up. I shuddered at the touch. I felt woozy. I could feel the white eyed kid eyes on me but it was his friends supporting me.

"Neji, we have to get him home. He's on fire. He's going to pass out soon." a voice said. I felt cold hands press against my flushed face. It felt good.

Then I felt a cold draft. We were outside already. How did we get here so fast? I thought to myself. Cold air was blowing harshly against my tattered clothes. Which weren't doing me any good. I shivered violently. I tried to focus to see faces around me. I didn't succeed though. Everything was just a blur.

"Yeah, lets get him home. I don't want him to get sick. Sasuke can you drive?" another voice said. I figured it belonged to the one that bought me. The hands were leading me away. I could sense the ware house disappearing behind me.

"Yeah I can drive. Are you sure he's going to make it? He really doesn't look that good." yet another voice said. I knew this one belonged to Sasuke. Amazingly, it sounded caring.

We stoppped walking. I heard the sound of metal jingling against metal. I took it that we were at the cars. Those I could see. They looked exspensive and red. I got put in the bigger car. Three more people got in with me. Sasuke driving I guessed. It seemed easier to focused in the car.

A blonde haired kid sat next to me. His eyes watched me carefully. He turned away for a second and came back with a blanket. "Here kid, you look cold." he mumbled and wrapped me up in the blanket.

"Thank you" I mumbled softly. I could hear music playing softly from the speakers. It was low and slow. It felt like it could put me to sleep.

"How is he?" a voice from the front asked. I knew the voice. It was Neji's. I was still suprised to hear all the concern in all their voices. A hand pressed itself against my face.

"He's still burning. Whatever that guy did to him, its hitting him hard now. " Sasuke replied. A low growl was heard. "They drugged him. I know that. But they gave him to much. Now he's going to crash." Naruto said strongly.

"How would you know that, Naruto?" a new voice asked. I tried to place the voice with a face. It was impossible.

There was a forced laughed adn a hesitation. " I was one of them once. A toy. I know that if you're hard to handle, they drug you so you don't casue trouble. " Naruto said.

I was semi-shocked. He knew of my life. What I've been through. " He's right." I mumble again. My voice hollow and scared.

"Did he actually just talk?" that voice asked again. I heard the sound of flesh on flesh again. Someone smacked the voice.

"Yes Shika you moron, he spoke. He did a few minuted ago too." Sasuke said. '_So Shika is his name. I'll have to remember that.' I thought. _

I felt eyes on me again. Can they stop staring? It's really making me uncomfortable. "Whats your name kid?" Sasuke asked. Didn't they tell him?

"Gaara" I say. Again someone touched my face. I saw blonde hair and knew it was Naruto. "Alright Gaara, how much of that drug did they give you? What did it look like?" Naruto asked.

His hand felt cold and it cooled down my face. "It was four pills. They were big and green. "I said slowly. Talking was becoming an effort to me again.

"Four of the green ones? Half a pill is enough to knock out a kid my size for six hours! No wonder you're brungin up." Naruto exclaimed.

I laughed dryly. "I'm used to the pain. It's nothing new to me." The car got quiet. '_They should be used to this by now. If Naruto was like me._

"Gaara. Just rest for now okay? You'll be fine when we get home." Naruto said softly. His hand moving my hair from my face. I nodded and leaned my head back.

Darkness came almost instantly.

(End flashback)


	3. morning time

(Gaara POV)

I sighed and leaned my head against the shower wall. The hot water warmed my cold body and relax my tense muscles. Just thinking back about that night got me worked up. It was a night I would never forget. Ever.

Another sigh followed. I was tired and the water made me want to go back to sleep. I grabbed the soap and hoped the smell would wake me up completely. I washed up and rinsed. The smell helped. Now I felt like I belonged to the woods. I smiled and grabbed the shampoo. I washed my hair and rinsed i out.

A knock on the door shook me from my thoughts. "Hold on a second," I called out. I finished washing and stepped out the stall. I grabbed my towel and wrapped it around my waist. Then I walked to the door. "If this is Naruto, then you loudmouth are impatient." I said with a smile.

I opened the door and found my self looking at Neji's broad bare chest. I glanced up and frowned. "Do I look like Naruto to you?" he asked smirking slightly. I shook my head and frowned some more. Neji smiled and stepped into the bathroom. "Are you done yet?"

I growled and looked at him. "Well I was trying to relax before Naruto gets a hold of me. He wants me to start racing under him and he doesn't stop until late." I said. Neji nodded and stripped down to his boxers. I tensed up a little bit. "What are you doing?" I asked nervously.

Neji turned back and smiled at me. "Taking a shower. You can shower with me if you like. No big deal." he smirked. With that he pulled down his boxers and tossed them into the hamper along with my clothes. Then he disappeared into the shower stall.

"You're almost as bad as the blonde moron," I whine loudly. I heard Neji chuckle and got madder. There was no way I was going to miss my shower time. So I swallowed once more and stepped into the shower behind Neji.

"Yeah I may be. But I'm not as loud or obnoxious." he said. He turned halfway and smiled down at em. I pouted and crossed my arms. He just smiled more. "You're to young to be angry. Smile more often."

I growled again and stamped my foot like a child. What? I like Neji's company but I wanted to relax. "I would if you weren't hogging all the hot water" I said in a whiny voice. Neji blinked and stepped to one side of the stall. I smiled and stepped in front of him. Then he fell in behind me. Now I got nervous.

"Don't worry Gaara. I won't do anything you don't want." he said softly. Then I felt his hands on my back. I shivered slightly but shook it off. "Are you okay? I'll stop if you want and wait till you're out."

"No it's all right. I don't mind it. It's just..different. I guess." I said with a blush. Neji put a hand on my neck and pulled close to him. I looked up and blushed again.

Neji looked hard at me and then smiled. " I promise I won't do anything. I swear it." he said with a smirk that ensured it. I smiled and leaned back under the water. He smiled and grabbed the bar of soap again. "Wants some help with the back? You're arms are a little short to reach around that way."

I pouted again and crossed my arms. "Very funny." I said and stuck out my tongue. Neji just spun my around around and held me loosely against the wall. "Hey! What are you doing?"

I felt his hands on my back and the smell of the soap. I relaxed. He wouldn't do anything. He promised. So I just pushed back off the wall a little and allowed Neji to clean me. Images of past events that happened in the shower flooded my mind. This time it was different. This time my owner cared about me. And considered me a human.

I smiled slightly and turned around a little. Neji's hands stopped moving and I looked up at him. He glanced down and my stomach swam. I think I was falling for him. And I couldn't stop. Before I could stop myself , I leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips. He didn't respond at first but then he did. I felt him smile into it and then him wrap his arms around me. I put my arms around his neck and balanced myself up.

A few minutes later, we both pulled away. My face was warm and I didn't know if it was from the water or the kiss. For a while thats how we stayed. Me close to Neji with my head resting on is chest. Soon I pulled away. " I'm going to find Naruto and get something to eat." I said softly and stepped out of the stall.

I froze when I felt Neji's hand on my wirst. I looked back at him. His face was soft and I found myself blushing again. "Be careful when you're riding. I don't want you to get hurt." he said with a concern filled voice. I nodded and smiled lightly. He kissed my head and went back to the shower.

I dried off and got dressed quickly. After Neji deemed me part of his gang and member of his family, I was taken by Shikamaru and Kiba shopping. Neji gave them both specific orders on what to buy me. Which was basically anyhting I wanted. I didn't take advantage though. I bought what I needed and spent the rest of the day with my bodygaurds. Kiba was also told to buy me a streetbike and then have Naruto teach me to race. That was an eventful day.

I pulled on a light white shirt with a black undershirt. It was still winter and Neji didn't want me to catch a cold. He was like an older brother now. Always making sure I was healthy and comfortable. I smiled as I pulled on black baggy snowbaording pants. Easier to ride when you weren't freezing your ass off. With one last glance at the shower stall, I left the bathroom and headed to the kitchen.

Becuase I was shoeless, my stockinged feet made no noise on the ground. So when I stepped into the kitchen and said hello, Kiba and Naruto jumped. Kiba swore and pouted. Mumbling something about teenagers, he narrowed his eyes at me. I smiled and sat down next to him. "Sorry. I didn't think you'd get so scared, Kiba."

"I'm not scared. Just a little startle." he defended himself. I smiled and looked at Naruto. He just smiled and opened a cabinet door. "You eat yet?" he asked with a knowing smile. Even if I said yes I knew he would make me eat again. He was on Neji's orders. I had to eat four times a day until I was over a hundred and five pounds. I still had about thirty pounds to go.

"No mom, I haven't eaten yet." I said with a smirk. Naruto growled playfully and placed my breakfast in front of me. "Good my favorite. Chocolate chip waffles and whipped cream. You sure do know how to make a kid happy." Naruto shook his head and sat down across from me.

"Just shut up and eat it. We're starting early today. Neji wants you racing by next weekend. And I told him you'd be ready." he said with a waffle filled mouth. Kiba laughed and sipped hs coffee.

I swallowed my bite and stole Naruto's coffee cup. "Why is it so important that I race next week? I've only been here two weeks and haven't even met all of the others. Aren't any of them going to race?" I asked and took a sip of Naruto's coffee. He pouted and made another cup.

"I don't know why he wants you to race. I really don't. I just know that hwen he gives me orders, I follow through them. And don't questions any of them.Thats how it's always worked." he said with a sigh. I nodded and went back to eating my waffles. God I love waffles.

For a while thats we stayed. Me and Naruto eating and Kiba reading the paper. Then Sasuke and Shikamaru walked. Naruto smiled and went back over the stove. Good he was making more waffles. Sasuke went over to him and wrapped his arms around his waist. I smiled and took the comics from Kiba. He just shook his head and started to talk to Shikamrau. It felt weird being the youngest person in the gang. I felt alone. Almost.

After a short time, the others made me join the conversation. So between waffles and coffee, I talked to the four of them. Shika was interested in my past. I frowned and Naruto covered for me. "Hey he'll talk when he's ready. Till then no pressure." he said with a smile. Sasuke nodded and stole my coffee cup. "Teme, get you're own. Leave Gaara's alone."

Sasuke just smiled and handed me a No Fear energy drink. I laughed and opened the can. "Don't bother me none now." I said and gulped down half the can. Almost instantly I could feel the sugar rushing through my veins. I twitched and shivered. Everybody laughed and I smiled.

"What I miss?" Neji asked from the doorway. I turned slightly and looked at him. He was dressed in his usaul outfit of jeans and a black shirt. His was damp and I could smell it from where I was sitting. "Gaara, you'll pass out if you drink to much of those. And Sasuke don't give him that for breakfast."

I pouted and turned around. "Yes Mom." I mumbled and finished off my last waffle. With a heave I push myself up off the chair and placed my dish in the sink. Then I turned and leaned against the counter. "So we going to ride or what, Naru-chan. I'm antsy."

Naruto frowned and then smiled. "Go get your stuff together and I'll meet you in the workshop. Allright?" he said with I can order you around voice. I stuck my tongue out and walked to the door. I slipped on my boots and grabbed my hat. I heard footsteps behind me and paused. I registered the steps as Neji's and smiled.

"Whats wrong, Neji? Don't want me to walk alone?" I asked. He laughed and ruffled me hair. I pouted and ran a hand through my red hair. "Jeesh. Don't mess with the hair. It takes a long to get it like this."

Neji rolled his eyes and crossed his arms. "Actually, I wondered if you had changed your dressing? I don't want it to get infected." he said in his concern voice. I stoppped for a second and wondered what the hell he was talking about. Then it hit me. He was referring to the heart shape cut in my chest. A present from a past owner.

I lifted my shirts and showed him the wound. He bent down to get a closer look and ran a cold hand over the wound. Which was almost healed. A few more days and all it would be is a scar. For some odd reason, Neji's hands on my stomach brought the memories of the night I got the cut to my mind. I tried to blink them away but they stayed. I guess some memories are just burnt on my mind. I must have a lot of burn marks.

**FLASHBACK**

The ropes around my wrists bite my skin and left a burning feeling. I struggled with all my might to get loose. But the bastard had them tied tight. I could feel him watching me. Enjoying the fact that I was struggling. He liked it when I struggled. Gave him a thrill or so he'd say. I always told him to fuck off. He'd just smile that sick twisted smile and hit me.

"Gaara, my wild little fuck, what am I going to do with you? You won't accept my love or anyones. What will we do?" he hissed. I felt the bed sink and the feeling of him next to me. I twisted my head and stared at the wall. I felt his cold hands grab my chin and jerk it towards him. I glared and swore at him. "Thats no way to treat your master." he said and hit me with the back of his hand.

I swallowed a yelp and tasted the coppery tast of blood. "That's no way to treat a kid." I said in a hollow voice. I wondered when my voice had lost all its innocence. Before I became a toy or after. I didn't get a chance to really think about it. The next thing I knew I was screaming in pain.

My owner was straddling my waist with an evil glint in his eyes. I knew that look. It wasn't his usaul hunger look. It was the look of causing some deep pain. I growled and tried to buck him off. He just flashed his knife and I stopped. Yeah I was in for some real pain. He smiled, knowing I was scared. "Whats the matter, whore? Don't want me to hurt you?" he taunted.

I nodded and swallowed. If I had to play bitch to not get hurt I was going to play bitch. Pride or not. I was still healing from his last beating. Which left me in a bed for two days. He smiled more and plunged the knife into chest. "Well I'm still going to." I screamed and he sank his teeth into my open collar.

I tried with all my power to get him off of me. But my frail body could only fight so hard. I ended up getting a nice deep cut on my chest. And getting fucked against a wall. My voice was hoarse from screaming and I felt like I was going to pass out. Than to make it worst, my master decided to whip the shit out of me. Just to hear me scream more.

Ever since then, I considered myself unloveable. That no one would care about me. That was a just a whore for someone elses pleaseure. Besides, I had the mark to prove it. A heart with a X through it. No one would ever love me. I was sure I was to be loved only by a sadistic master.

**END FLASHBACK**

I cried out and fell to my knee's. Tears fell hard and heavy. I didn't know why I was crying. I really didn't. All I knew was I felt really weak and scared. I leaned back against the wall and buried my head in my arms. "It hurts. It hurts so much." I screamed into my arms. I didn't know why I was screaming. It hurt and screaming felt good.

When I felt someones hands on my, I almost sreamed for them to stop touching. In my head I saw my old master. But this touched were soft and hald something about them, I knew I wasn't going to get struck or anything. But I kept on screaming. I screamed until my vocie was raw and all I felt was the wettness of my tears. Then I remembered some one was touching me.

I lifted my head up and looked into icy white eyes. I had forgotten that Neji was beside me. That it was becasue of him that I had the flashback. His face I was unreadable and his eyes held a certian look to them. I didn't know if it was sorrow or anger. His eyes were always so hard to read. "Gaara. I know you said you'd talk when you're ready but please talk to me right now. Tell me whats wrong" he said in a soft voice.

I froze up. I didn't know how to tell him. I wanted to but the words weren't coming. Yet even as I thought they wouldn't, they came. "He hurt me so bad. He told me I was unlovable. That only he would love me. I believed him at first. I was just a kid. But I figured it out later on. He didn't love me. He just used me. And it hurt so much." I whimpered. Neji sat down next to me and pulled me close to him.

I cried onto Neji's shoulder and didn't care. My pride was something Neji wouldn't hurt. So I cried. Cried till I felt sick to my stomach and had the worst head ache imaginable. Even when I had finally stopped crying I didn't move. I didn't have any energy to. I felt so weak and small. I was nothing in this world and my last owner knew that.

I must have been talking aloud because Neji frowned and pulled me closer. "You aren't nothing. Nor have you ever been nothing. The man who did this to you is nothing. He harmed a boy who couldn't fight back and enjoyed it. Who's nothing now?" he said with a slight angered tone. I looked away and saw that all the guys were standing around me. Great.

Sasuke was the one who came to my rescue. I didn't think he would be the one to. But for some odd reason, I was glad he was there. He played an important role in my life at the moment. He played the protective older brother. He was th eone who saved Naruto from enslavement. Now he was making sure no one messed with me. "All right guys. Lets leave them be. This is something thats private." he ordered.

Everyone listened and the hallway became very silent. Naruto and Sasuke were the only ones left. Naruto was frowning so bad that I thought his face was stuck like that. Then he smiled, handed me a candy bar and headed out. Not before slipping on his green beanie. I smiled the tiniest smile and looked down. Sasuke followed Naruto out without a word. Now it was just me and Neji.

For a while Neji and I stayed quiet. I didn't know what to say. And my voice was killing me. I think if I talked I'd sound like a frog. Or worst a smoker. I looked up and caught Neji's glance. He frowned a little, but smiled. "How about a walk or a swim?" he asked. I looked at him confused. "You can swim right?"

I blushed and looked down. "Not really. I can almost drown really well." I mumbled. Neji laughed and stood. up. The he pulled me up gently. I blushed again and he kissed me forehead. "Why do you do that?"

Neji smiled widely and did it again. Then he mumbled three words I thought I would never hear a person say. And actually mean it when they said it. "I love you." he said into my ear and kissed me on the lips fully.

I smiled and kissed back. Maybe my life could change. But at the moment, we'll start with a swim.


	4. letting 'em in

After my scene in the hallway, I was a little unsure of things. I wondered what Neji thought of me. Breaking down like I had in the middle of the hallway. Did he see me as weak? A baby? Someone who couldn't handle his own memories? I honestly couldn't tell.

Even as I kissed Neji, I couldn't tell what he was thinking. I knew he wasn't angry with me. I knew he did feel something for me. He wouldn't be offering to talk about my past if he didn't. What I didn't know was why. Why was he doing all these things? I didn't deserve his concern. I didn't deserve anything from him. I was just a slave.

(**Neji's POV**)

I honestly didn't know what was running through my head when I kissed Gaara. I knew I should have been consoling him. Not kissing him. But at that moment, nothing else seemed so right. I wanted him to know that I did care and that I was starting to fall in love with him. Even after only a few weeks of knowing him.

I pulled away and looked down at the red. I smiled and he returned the gesture. Just him smiling is good enough for me. "So how about that swim." I asked. I hoped he'd say yes.

Gaara was silent for a moment. Then he nodded. "Okay. If you teach me to swim." he offered. I smiled and kissed his forehead again. He pouted and crossed his arms. "So not fair. I can't reach your forehead." he whined.

I rolled my eyes and headed up the stairs. Gaara followed behind me silently. I went back to my room and looked backwards. Gaara stood in the door way not moving. I looked at him puzzled. "Whats the matter? You can come in you know. My room won't bite." I teased.

Gaara shook his head and looked at my wearily. "Its not that. Its just...you told me I was free in this room. I haven't been in here since then. Its just a memory." he explained and stepped into the room slowly. It actually looked like he was scared of the room almost.

"Is it a good memory or a bad memory?" I asked softly. Watching him closely. He didn't say anything. I honestly thought he wouldn't answer. That he would close up like he always does. I was fine with that, but I really wished he would trust me enough to talk about it.

"It was a little of both. That day was tough for me. But you freeing me made it better. I was just wasn't used to anyone being kind like that. And you hadn't even known me long." he said with a small smile. His eyes misted over and I thought he was going to cry again.

I stepped over to him and wrapped my arms around his slender waist. He leaned into me. "I told you a million times. It wasn't right what happened to you. And I thought I could save you. I never thought I would fall for you though." I said into his hair. He smelt good, like a pine tree or something woodsy.

Gaara pulled back and looked at me. His eyes were so innocent. Nothing could top them. "You really mean that?" he asked softly. Then looked back down. I smiled. He was shy. That's what it was that I liked about him. He was always so quiet but yet when he wanted to be, he could be as loud as Naruto.

I kissed his hair again and nodded. He was going to turn me into a sap soon. I better be careful, I thought. "Of course I mean that. I can never tell you a lie." I let him go and pulled off my shirt. "I can assume you don't have a bathing suit right?" I asked as I opened a drawer.

Gaara smiled and rubbed the back of his head like Naruto. Those two really were alike in many ways. Naruto could understand Gaara better than anyone. I was glad Naruto was there too. He could tell me what it was like to be a slave. That way I knew what to say and how to act around Gaara.

"Umm, no. Thats one of the only things we didn't buy. I never thought I'd need one. I never swam before." he admitted. I laughed and pulled a pair of black and red swimming shorts from my drawer. I looked them over and then tossed them tho the red.

"Those should fit. I doubt I can find anything smaller in this house. I don't believe anyone was ever as small as you. Well, maybe once." I teased and pulled my shorts out and tossed them on the bed. "But I think we were five."

Gaara pouted and turned around. He glanced back around and pulled off his layered shirts. Then he dropped his snowboard pants. I watched him closely. Just to see what he'd do when he had take his boxers off. I wondered if he'd be shy about it.

"Neji!" he said suddenly without turning around. I looked around dumbfounded. Jeesh the kid was good. I huffed and turned around. "I didn't say you had to stop watching. It was just a little annoying." he joked as he let the boxers fall.

I turned around to see creamy white skin. Gaara had overcome his shyness and was facing me. I couldn't help but smile. He was daring. I had to give him that. Maybe that's why I fell in love with him. He had the guts to do things others wouldn't. "You know, that's considered indecent exposure."

Gaara smiled and pulled on his shorts. "Just wanted to make you drool. And from now on, if you need to shower," he said with that look in his eyes. "ask me before you barge in. It's not polite."

I laughed and shook my head. "You are one wild kid, you know that right?" I asked. I stripped down also and pulled on my black shorts. Gaara just smiled and didn't say a word. "And besides, it's my shower. I can step in any time I feel like it."

Gaara huffed and flopped down on the bed. "That's not fair. I'm going to lock the door from now on." he threatened. I smiled and leaned over him. He looked up at me and tried to glare. It didn't really affect on me.

"Doesn't really matter. I can just pick the lock. You can't stop me. I'll get to you no matter what." I said in his ear. I felt him shiver and laughed inwardly to myself. I pulled back and walked to my bathroom.

It was silent in my room for few minutes. I didn't think he'd come back with anything. But I let myself get ahead of me. "Then I'll shower with a bathing suit on. There's no way you're getting that off of me." he laughed.

I shook my head and walked back over to him. Before he could do anything, I lifted him over my shoulder. Gaara squirmed a little and tried to wiggle down. "From right here, I could get those pants down easily. What do you have to say about that?" I asked with smirk.

Gaara growled and kept wiggling around. I kept my hold on him tight. Then he stopped moving. "Fine you win. Can you put me down now?" he asked. I smiled and shook my head. Gaara groaned and I couldn't help but laugh. "Bastard."

"Say that to much and you'll start to sound like Naruto." I kept walking with Gaara draped over my shoulder. I already knew he didn't know where we going so I figured why have him follow me. And this way, I could be closer to him.

The walk to the pool was uneventful. Gaara tried exactly five times to get down and failed on each attempt. When we got to the pool, I dropped him on a lounge chair. He pouted and I smiled at him innocently at him. "Thought I would be nice and carry you here. Save your energy."

Gaara pouted even more and glared. Then glanced around the pool area. I think if he had eyebrows he probably would have arched them. "I thought the pool was outside. And I didn't think it would be this big." he exclaimed.

I chuckled and walked to the edge of the pool. I sank down to the tile and dipped my legs in. I looked back at Gaara and motioned him over. He walked over with a slight look of uncertainty. I held my hand up to him and he took it lightly with his. Then he sat down next to me. With a smile, he slid his legs into the water.

"Its not cold!" he giggled. He looked at me with glowing eyes. In that one look, I realised that Gaara was still a child. One who had a really messed up childhood. Everything I was doing with him was probably the first time he had ever done it before. Like swimming in a heated pool.

"Yeah its not cold. Its heated during the winter and cold during the summer." I explained. I pushed myself into the pool and let the water pull me down for a second. Then with a slight kick I shot back up out of the water. Gaara was still sitting on the edge of the pool. "You coming in?"

Gaara looked at me with slightly fearful eyes. "I told you before. I don't know how to swim. I can sink though." he said softly and looked like he was about the leave.

I swam over to him and put my arms on either side of his legs. "Just slide in. I'll catch you before you sink. I promise." I said in an honest voice. Gaara looked hesitant but then he slowly lowered himself into my arms and the pool.

Gaara wrapped his thin arms around my neck and his legs around my waist. He was probably still scared because his head went directly to my shoulder. I smiled and pushed away from the side. Gaara's arms wrapped around me gently. I held him a little bit more tightly and made sure we stayed above water.

"Don't be scared Gaara. I won't let anything happen to you. I promise." I whisperd in his ear. I felt him relax a little and swirled around in circles. As I swirled, my hand ran up and down Gaara's spine. Causing some shivers. I hummed with content.

"Neji?" Gaara whispered. I looked at him with worry in my eyes. He sounded unsure of something. "You would never hurt me right? Like the others did?" he asked with a hung head.

I frowned and lifted his chin. His eyes were closed and his lips formed a frown also. "Gaara look at me." I said gently. He lifted his aqua eyes and I smiled. " I have told you a hundred times that I would never hurt you. I couldn't bring myself to do it. It's just not in my blood to harm a kid." I said with a reassuring smile.

Gaara was silent for a few minutes. I figured he was thinking. The kid did have trust issues but it was expected. "Neji, whats you favorite flavor of ice cream?" he asked with a small smile. I laughed and spun us around again.

"What a random question. But if you must know, I like strawberry." I laughed out. Then an idea hit me. "Gaara lets play a game okay. Its called questions. I ask you any question and you answer. And then you ask me. Okay?" Gaara nodded. "Okay, whats your favorite kind of ice cream?"

Gaara scrunched up his nose in thought. I thought he looked adorable. I think it was because Gaara looked so young. He could probably pass for eleven or twelve. But I knew he was a teenager and that's why I wanted him to race in the weekends races. I had seen his talent even on the stage. He had a racers build. Skinny. Firm. Body built for a bike.

"I like chocolate and peanut butter. Naruto gave it to me a few days ago after practice. I really liked it." he answered with a smirk. I smiled. "All right, why were you at the auction the night I was being sold?"

I laughed. "I was there because Naruto was freezing his ass off. So Kiba brought us to the auction. I didn't even know the auction was going on. It was by chance that we found ourselves there." I explained. Gaara nodded and smiled. "My turn. Do you remember where you grew up?"

Gaara sighed and rubbed his head. "Yeah I remember it real well. It was a big house like yours and it had a lot of rooms. Most of which I never saw their contents. I knew my bedroom and my library really well. Everything else is just a blur. I never really saw anything else. But I knew for a fact it had a lot of rooms." he said in a humored voice. "My brother never liked me roaming the house anyways. Said I was to little to roam alone."

I stopped moving and looked him hard in the eyes. He never mentioned a brother. "Why didn't you tell me you had a brother? You remember him?" I knew it was actually his turn but I really wanted to know.

"Yeah I remember him really well. He had red hair like me. We kind of looked alike. But he looked more like our mother. I looked like my father. And I don't think about him often. That's why I didn't tell you. " Gaara explained. I noticed he talked about his family with a bored tone. Like it burden him to talk about them.

I sighed and moved closer to the edge of the pool. I sat on the marble steps and pulled Gaara onto my lap. His arms and legs stayed where they were. I smoothed my hair and did the same for him. "Do you remember your brother's name? And why aren't you with him?" I said in a low tone.

Gaara stiffened and slid from my lap. I watched as he cautiously walked out a little and float on top the water. The beginnings of his swimming lessons. I smiled as I watched. He sure was brave. "His name was Sasori. But you probably know him as Red Death. Leader of the Sandmen."

I felt my jaw drop. His brother was Red Death. That was impossible. I didn't even know he had a younger brother. Well that sure felt like kick to the nuts. I motioned Gaara over and sat back. Gaara swam over and sat down next to me. I looked at him hard and lick my lips. "So your brother is my rival? Why aren't you with him?"

Gaara smiled. "So you hate him too? But yes. Sasori is my brother. Your rival. And I'm not with him because of a man named Orochimaru." Gaara said in a casual tone. I felt my jaw drop more. This kid was killing me. The man he named was the leader of the Snakes. And that was what the man resembled most of the time any ways.

I nodded my head and stood up. "Okay me and you are going to dry off. Then we're going to find the boys. And we're going to have a talk."

**(Gaara POV)**

When Neji said the boys, I thought he meant the whole gang. I was wrong. The boys turned out to be Sasuke, Naruto, Kiba and Shika. My brothers basically. I sat on the floor in front of the big fireplace in Neji's den and listened to them talk for a little. I prodded the fire and sighed. I really wasn't looking forward to talking to the guys. My brothers or not.

"Gaara are you listening?" Neji's voice broke through my thoughts. I shook my head and looked at him sheepishly. He frowned and poured a round of drinks for the the five of them. He had earlier on made me a nice big cup of hot chocolate. Which I was sipping slowly so I didn't burn my tongue.

Naurto took his drink and sank down to the floor next to me. The others took seats on the couches and seats. Neji watched me closely before he finally turned to the others. "Well, guys. I have just recently found out some interesting things about our newest little brother. And let me warn you that its even a shock to me." he said with a slight frown.

Naruto laughed. "It must be. It sounded like you were going to have a baby on the phone. I laughed then like I'm laughing now." he said with his innocent smile. I laughed and everyone looked at me.

"What? It was funny" I said. I sipped my hot chocolate and smiled sweetly. Neji rolled his eyes and Naruto laughed more. I sighed and sat up straighter. "I know Neji wants to you all to know the news so I'll let you in on the secret. I'm Red Deaths little brother."

I watched the reaction on the guys faces and sighed. All of them showed shock and disbelief. I honestly didn't think they would react like that. It wasn't all all that shocking. Naruto nudged my shoulder and looked me hard in the eyes. "You being serious? Red Death is you're older brother?" he asked.

I nodded and stood up. I went over to the window and stared at the outside scenery. The tree's were swaying in the wind and it looked like it was going to snow again. "Yes I'm being serious. Death is my brother. I know him more as Sasori the betrayer. But he only betrayed me." I explained. I noticed my voice was cold and held that edge to it again. "For years he would betray me. But betray me on little things. Like normal brothers would. Until he finally betrayed me in the worse way possible."

I turned back when I felt their eyes on me. Neji's eyes wathced me closely. Like a lion stalking his next snack. I did not feel embarassed or uncomfortable like I usauly did. I felt unusauly strong at the moment. Like I could actually tell someone about my fucked up family for once and not cry. "How did he betray you?"

I smiled and sat down next on the floor. I leaned against Neji's legs and he ruffled my hair lightly. I closed my eyes and sighed. "You really want to know?" I asked without opening my eyes. Neji's hand was calming and almost put me to sleep.

"Yeah. We would like to know." Sasuke said. I noticed the concern in his voice easily. Out of my four brothers, he was the one that looked after me a lot. Never really ever letting me do anyhting that would end up hurting me. But he was also the one I talk to a lot. About anything I wanted to.

I opened my eyes and stared into the fire. "Fine. I'll tell you. I was nine. He was seventeen and already the biggest dick in my world. My dad went away for a weekend to run some errands. I knew he was going to ice someone. I wasn't dumb. My dad was a mob boss. But Sasori looked after me that weekend. Didn't see him much, though. I stayed in my room. "

I paused and sip my hot chocolate. It was so good. Then I got back on track before I lost my courage. "On sunday, I saw him. He came into my room and stayed the whole day. Not leaving my side once. It scared me a little. I thought somehting had happened to my father. The guy was a mobsters but he was cool. Turned out he wasn't though."

"What happened? Why was he being so nice to you?" Neji asked. I looked up at him and his eyes held anger. Towards what I didn't know.

"He knew what was going to happen to me. " I mumbled, my courage slowly slipping. I tried to hold onto it. I needed to get what hurt the most out. "He knew why my father was away for the weekend and who he was going to kill. I was to dumb to figure it out."

I felt hands underneath my arms and Neji pulling me up onto his lap. I protested somewhat but he wrapped his arms around me, pinning mine to my side. "You're not dumb. You were nine years old. You couldn't have known. Just tell us."

I broke free from Neji's hold. "No I am dumb. If I was smarter I would have known my dad was killing the Snakes former leader. Orochimaru's father. And they would then become allies. I was the fucking peace gift. And my own brother knew. He knew what was going to happen to me." I screamed at all of them. I couldn't help it. When I loose my courage its replaced by fear and hatred. And at that moment I felt scared beyond belief.

Neji stood and walked towards me. Hands out and a frown on his face. I backed up away from. "You don't get it. You try being nine years old and being sold to man three times your age. By your own father. And for six years he would sell me out to the most cruelest people. Letting do anyhting to me. Do you know what that's like?" I cried.

I hit the wall and sank down. Why were they doing this to me? Did they like seeing me break down in front of them? Did it give thm pleasure? It was making me sick. Twice I had breaking down in front of them. Twice becuase of soemthing I tried to lock away.

I felt Neji's arms go around me again but this time I didn't fight him. There was no point. I was broken. "I can't deal with it. I'm sick of knowing that I'm worthless. It hurts worse than anything in the world. More than all the beatings. " I mumbled into his shoulder.

Neji held me close and stroked my hair. I enjoyed his touch. It was calming in so many ways. "We get it, Gaara. We may not have felt what you felt but we understand. Just let us in." he said.

I pushed away from him again. I looked at him and glared. Let them in? I was letting them in and it was killing me. "Let you in? I'm letting you in and letting you see what I am. What happened to me. Look me in the eyes and tell me what that changes. What does it fix?" I ground out through clenched teeth. I stepped towards him. Neji stepped back, a shocked looked his eyes. "I'll tell you what it changes. Nothing. It changes nothing. I'm still the fucked up kid you found in a side show attraction. Nothing more."

I looked at all of them adn laughed at their shocked expression. Then I looked Neji in the eyes and stormed from the den. I couldn't take it anymore. I had to bail. I slid my boots and jacket on and headed for the garage. I may be fourteen but I was taking my bike and going out. Where I had no idea. I would just drive until I either froze or got lost.

**Till the next chapter.**


	5. hide and seek

**DO NOT OWN NARUTO. Though I wish I did.**

(Gaara POV)

The wind was cold and numbing as I rode down the vacant back streets. My face icy from where tears that had long since stopped falling froze. I didn't bother to pull over and wipe them either. If I stopped, I didn't think I would be able to start again. My emotions would probably catch up and bite me in the ass. And right now, I don't think I could deal with more emotions.

I caught sight of a sign saying something about rest stop and I sighed to myself. I knew I had to stop soon. I had been driving for over an hour and my ass was cold. So I drove for a few more minutes and pulled off at the rest stop. Not really thinking about anything. I shut off the bike and pulled off my helmet. The cold air hitting me full force in the face. Now I wished I had grabbed my hat on the way out.

The rest stop wasn't anything great. It had a few picnic table and grills for the summer. But now all of that sat sadly in the snow, wanting for the summer. I smiled sadly and walked down the path that was marked by a fading wooden sign. No one had been there in a while. The snow on the path was untouched.

I had no idea where I was going when I stepped on that path. I just wanted to walk and that was it. But now I had a feeling I was meant to walk that path. It ended at a clearing that sat before a rock drop off. I looked at it with a certain amount of awe and wonder. I had no idea that something like that existed. It was a beauty I could not explain.

I walked to the edge of the drop and stood staring at the valley below me. Everything I saw was washed in white and it glistened in the dieing light. I stretched my arms wide out and closed my eyes. The wind gently swayed me and I smiled. Then I laughed. A laugh that built up in my stomach and cascaded form my mouth.

The sound of my laughing seem to fill the entire valley and I stopped shortly. Yet it made me feel better. As if I was laughing away all my bloody memories and troubles. I knew it would take more than a few laughs to make those fade but I thought it could help. I stood like that for a while. Just letting the cold air seep into my lungs and clear everything out. And right about now, I wished I had a thicker jacket.

When I opened my eyes, I saw that a light snow had started to fall again. I sighed. I was sick of snow. Yeah I never really saw it before I came to live with Neji. I was always either locked away or lived in a place where snow was story. But this was getting tiring. Every day I looked out my window and saw more snow. And if I saw more of it, I was going to scream.

"For some odd reason, I figured you'd land up here." a smooth voice said. I stepped back from the edge and turned slowly. I could tell who the voice belonged to easily. I heard it every day.

"Well, I'd like to know how, Sasuke?" I quizzed. A small smile playing at my face. The Uchiha smiled back. His hands stuffed deep inside his puffy coat and gang band around his neck.

"Just a hunch. Besides, you drove down streets no one else has in a while. I followed the tracks." he admitted. I sighed. Figures, but whatever. I wasn't planning on staying out all day.

"Good to know that. I knew one of you would find me. I was trying to figure out which one while I drove." I smirked. I walked away from the edge and stood in front of him. "So how many of the guys did he send out?"

Sasuke laughed and lit a cigarette. His hands seemed to blend into the whiteness of the snow around us. "Not many. Only your big brothers." I smiled. He was the one who starting calling Shika, Naruto, Kiba and himself my big brothers. Wouldn't have it any other way. It didn't really bother me.

"That's surprising. I figured he'd send the entire gang out to find me." I said softly. Turning away from him. I watched with a smile as the sun sank slowly. Now the snow sparked with an orange glow. "Does Naruto ever talk about his past with you?"

Sasuke sighed and I heard the sound of his lighter. Smoking once more. I chuckled. Both him and Neji had said they were going to quit. Neither have stuck to their words. "He talked about it when we got older. But when we were kids, he kept it to his self. Said he couldn't find the words to tell me."

"How old was he when you met him?"

"He was eight when my father bought him for my brother. When he didn't want anything to do with him, I took him as my own. And then, slowly, I fell in love with him." he said softly. I noted the sound of happiness in his voice.

I turned back around to face him. The smoke from his cigarette mixed with his breath in the air around him. I smiled at him lightly. He smiled back. "Why didn't your brother want anything to do with him?" I wiped a spot cleaned from a crumbling wall and sat down.

Sasuke sat down next to me. The smell of the cigarette was soothing almost. "He just didn't want anything to do with a hyperactive scarred scared eight year old. He barely wanted anything to do with me. He used Naruto one night and then barely acknowledged him after that." he explained.

I peeked over at him. "What do you mean 'used' him one night? What did he do?" I pulled a toothpick out of my pocket and stuck it in my mouth. Chewing on toothpicks was a habit I picked up when I was with the snake. It stopped me from grinding my teeth and it was a habit I couldn't break.

"Think about it, panda, you lived that life once too. What do you think happened? My brother was my brother. He did the same thing your old master did to you. Except Naruto was a little younger and probably less breakable." Sasuke said dryly.

I frowned and looked back at the setting sun. The sky was filled with crimson clouds and it reminded me of fresh blood spilling from a wound. I shivered and cursed inside. "Wanna know something, Sasuke?"

"I'm listening, kid."

"Whenever Neji asks about my past, I get scared. Not about my past but because I'm afraid if I tell him, he won't want me around anymore. I fear his rejection." I said strongly.

I heard the rustle of Sasuke's coat and then the light weight of his arm around my neck. "If I know one thing about Neji, it's that he doesn't reject anyone because of their pasts. Because if he did, he would lose his best friends. And more importantly, he would lose himself."

"I know that but I'm still so afraid. I wanna tell him what really happened. All the things my master did to me. So I can stop hurting inside but I can't seem to find the words to. " I said looking over at him.

He smiled. "You're smart, kid. I think you'll find them eventually. Talk to Blondie sometime. He might be able to help you out. He did go through the same thing as you remember." I nodded and looked back out over the valley. The sun was just a hovering globe above the tree line.

I stood and stretched. I heard a few cracks and I smiled. Then I looked over at the raven. "C'mon. I'll race you home. Last one there has to cook dinner." I offered. Sasuke scoffed out his cigarette and smiled.

"You're so on lil' brother. You may be skinny and fast, but you will never beat me on a bike."

(**REGULAR POV)**

The sound of motorcycles pulling up the driveway pulled Neji out of his gaze on the television. He walked to the window and peered out. He saw a flash of blue and black and sighed. Sasuke was home. He knew right away that a certain red head would be with him so he headed for the kitchen. His stocking feet making almost no noise on the carpeted floor. The handle of his gun bumping into his side with each step.

"-lost to a fourteen year old, Sasuke? How is that even possible?" Naruto shouted from the kitchen. Neji shook his head and paused outside the door for a moment. He could hear Naruto perfectly and Sasuke. The only one he could make out was Gaara. So he didn't even know if the boy was in the kitchen or not.

The feeling of someone touching his shoulder made him jump. He spun and almost fell. A strong hand grabbed his wrist and steadied him. "Easy goes it boss. Don't hurt yourself." Kiba smirked from under his hood. "You okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine. I just didn't hear you coming. I was spacing out again." Neji mumbled with a slight blush. Kiba laughed and clapped him on the shoulder. He pushed open the kitchen door and walked in. Neji followed in silently.

"Neji! Your best racer lost to a fourteen year old kid. Do you have anything to say to that?" Naruto exclaimed as he walked in. Once again he stood by the stove with a ladle in one hand and a line of dishes next to the stove. "And suppers done."

He nodded and then looked confused. "WAIT. You lost to Gaara?" he asked. Amazement in his voice. Sasuke nodded from his perch on the counter with a small frown. "How? You're my best biker though. You've never lost."

He shrugged. "There's a first time for everything. And today was that first time. He beat me by ten seconds. He's a good racer Neji." he said with a knowing smile. Neji smiled and opened the fridge. He pulled out a beer and popped it open.

"Where is he by the way? Where was he?" Neji questioned. He sipped his beer slowly and wiped his mouth. Sasuke smiled. "What? He was upset when he left. I would like to know where he is."

Naruto frowned slightly. He hit Sasuke with a light hand in the knee and glared. "Answer him Sasuke. You made a bet with the kid and are supposed to be cooking supper. Instead I am." he huffed.

Sasuke rolled his eyes. "He went up to his room. That was about fifteen minutes ago. " he said with a smile. Then turned to Naruto. "And you're the one who offered to cook, dobe. Don't blame me."

Neji laughed and finished off the beer. "You've known him since you were eight. Shouldn't you know now that Sasuke never follows through with bets. Unless they benefit him." he joked.

Sasuke jumped from the counter and playfully put his leader in a headlock. "You were saying what again boss?" he asked with a smile. Neji laughed and threw an arm up, wrapping Sasuke in a headlock also. "You're not getting me, Neji."

"We'll see about that Uchiha." Neji slid a leg behind the ravens and move it forward. Throwing Sasuke off balance and on the floor. Neji smiled down at him with his hands in his pockets. "You never learn, do you?"

Sasuke laughed and kicked out. Hitting Neji in the back of the knee and grabbing his arm. The brunette fell and Sasuke pounced. He pinned the squirming Neji easily and laughed. "Maybe not. But I can still get you back easily." he laughs. His perfect teeth showing brightly.

Neji laughed and pushed Sasuke of him. "Okay, you won that one. I'll get you back though." he smiles. Sasuke smirked and let Neji up. Neji dusted himself off and then headed for the door. "I'm going to find Gaara."

"And if you do, tell him dinner's ready will ya?" Naruto called after him. He laughed and headed up the back stairs. The house up here was quiet. Most of the guys were out and the only his four closest friends were at home. Plus Gaara.

Neji sighed and stopped at the landing. He never knew he could get the red so riled up. He had never seen the boy so upset or mad either. He was usually the most easiest going person of the gang. He supposed it was his fault though. He was the one who pushed Gaara to talk. And then tried to tell him to calm down. Maybe that was the easiest way to talk about it.

He headed to Gaara's room quietly. He was surprised when he didn't hear noise coming from the teen's room. Usually he would have music on or the television. His room was never this quiet. Neji knocked on the door and pushed it open. The room was dark and only his desk lamp was on. Neji sighed, then saw the red head on the bed. He walked over to the bed and peered him over

The brunette smiled. Gaara was soundly asleep in the middle of the bed. A pillow under his head and another pressed into his stomach. His hair slightly tussled and an innocent smile on his face. Neji sat on the edge of the bed and smiled. He was happy that he red was asleep but disappointed a little because he wanted to talk with him.

Neji smoothed Gaara's hair away from his face with a smile. Then kissed his forehead. Standing slowly, he turned away and put a hand on the lamp. "Neji?" Gaara mumbled. Said boy stopped and looked back at the bed. Gaara had a loose grip on his other hand.

Gaara rolled onto his back slowly and dragged Neji down with him. "Gaara are you awake or talking in your sleep?" he asked. Laying down behind the red.

"I'mwake." he yawned out, turning over to face Neji. Aqua eyes half closed. Neji laughed. "Hey. I just had a dream about you. You were racing Naruto on your midnight and he was on a regular bike."

Neji laughed and smiled. "What a random dream. Did you enjoy it though?" he asked, ruffling the teens hair gently. Gaara nodded and yawned again. "You want me to leave you alone so you can sleep?"

Gaara shook his head. "No. I want you to stay with me. I ah wanted to talk to you." he said softly. Neji looked over at him. Gaara smiled. "Yes. I wanna talk to you. Sasuke said it would help with everything."

"Well I'm all ears if you wanna talk. You know that. I've said it since day one." Neji said seriously yet kept smiling. Gaara nodded. "Well would you like to talk now or after supper. Because Naruto told me to tell you that it's done."

"I'll eat later. If I don't do it now, I don't think I'll be able to. I have you now and the words are here." Gaara said. He sat up slowly and stretched. His shirts unruffled and flowed around him again. "I need to gain weight."

Neji laughed and shook his head. "Well that's what we're aiming for. You're just gaining it very slowly." he teased. Gaara huffed and hit his shoulder lightly. "I was just messing."

Gaara pouted but then smile. "I was too. Jeesh, you're like a girl." he laughed. Neji shook his head and grabbed at the boy. He wrapped him in tightly in his arms and laid back on the bed. Gaara on top if his chest. "Well I guess not."

Neji kissed his forehead and smiled. "So you wanted to talk?" he asked. Gaara nodded, looking up at the older male. "I'm all ears, kid-o."

Gaara smiled. "I wanted to say thank you first. For taking me away from that place. And giving me a home and a family. And caring about me. You're my savior and I don't know where I'll be if you didn't step in." he said quickly. His voice low and his eyes looking down.

"You don't have to thank me. I saw a beautiful red headed boy being sold like a dog and I had to save him. Then I slowly fell for him." Neji said, his hand rubbing the reds head.

"I had to say it though. I've been wanting to say it since it happened." he smiled. Neji nodded and smiled. "You gave me back a life where I have a choice of what I want. Where it's not forced on me. You don't sell me out to other guys for money. You don't make beg for my food or water. You treat me like your equal and not your slave. And you show me love. Even with a past like mine.'

Neji sighed and hugged the boy closely to him. "I would never judge you. And you know this. You are very important to me now and I don't care about your past. That was then, this is now. Your past isn't going to stop me from looking after you or loving you. You're perfect in my eyes."

Gaara smiled and leaned his head on Neji's chest. The soft thud thump making him smile more. "He sold me out to other gangs when he had me. Used to make a good profit off of me to. Thousand dollars for a night and three thousand for a weekend. Everyone wanted a piece of Red Death's baby brother." he said honestly. Not looking up but his hand playing with Neji's shirt sleeve.

Neji rolled onto his side and curved around the boy. Gaara smiled and pressed his back into his chest. "Keep going. If you want." Neji offered with a concerned voice. Gaara played with his fingers.

"I lost my innocence at nine. The night my brother traded me to Orochimaru. He threw me onto a bed and I screamed and screamed and he raped me till I couldn't stay awake anymore. I passed out and when I woke up, hell was about to begin." he explained in a soft voice. Neji nodded he sounded almost child like. "That night, he had a party and I was the main entertainment. He sold me out for the entire night for six hundred dollars."

"Oh Gaara. You don't have to tell me this if you don't wanna." Neji said. He kissed the back of the reds neck gently and sighed. Gaara shivered but smiled. "I'm sorry, Gaara. I wish I could have found you earlier. I would've saved you then too."

Gaara smiled and rolled over. His eyes slightly shiny with tears. "Thank you. And I will say that forever." he said, kissing the older male lightly. Neji smiled and closed his eyes. His mouth already moving to kiss back. Gaara smiled and pulled away. "I've only been with you for a month, but I think I love you."

Neji smiled and kissed Gaara's tattoo softly. "I think I love you too." he whispered and pulled the red close to his chest. "Thank you for telling me about it. I think you are the strongest person I ever met. To go through all that and still hold your head up."

Gaara laughed and snuggled into Neji's chest with a sigh. He closed his eyes and smiled. "I feel good that I told you that. It's not all of it but it's the most that I can remember. It's the only thing that's in my head right now." he mumbled. He shook his head and Neji sighed.

"You don't have to say it all now. You say what you want and I will wait till it's all out." Neji said softly. Gaara nodded and yawn again. "You tired, kid-o?"

"Yeah a little. It was a long day." he said with a tired sigh. Neji smiled and pulled him closer. He reached down and pulled a light fleece blanket over the two of them.

"Well, let's get some sleep. I'll just make you a big breakfast in the morning." Neji whispered and smiled. He was comfortable and tired as hell. There was no way he was getting up to eat now. Beside's he had missed the red and didn't want to leave his side. "Now as I go to sleep, I pray to the lord your mine to keep."

"And if I die before I wake, I pray the lord you love wasn't fake." Gaara yawned out.

**(Snake's Headquarters)**

"What the hell do you mean you can't find him?" Orochimaru said calmly. His figure sitting behind a elegant desk and a frown on his face. "How hard is it to find one skinny bitch?"

Kabuto smiled as he watched the man squirm in front of his leader. He almost felt bad for the man but the feelings slid away in an instant. Now it was just enjoyment. The man shook and then cleared his throat. "I'm sorry sir. We've tried everywhere. We can't seem to find him at all."

The Snake's leader sighed and stood up slowly. Kabuto tensed slightly. Years of Orochimaru's tantrums caused that little tick. He remembered when the man had found him in an auction. Kabuto was eleven and already killed three man that night. The Snake leader took him home, marked him as his and then trained him. Kabuto knew how to kill a man six times till Sunday and how to make him scream till he's hoarse. The latter helped a little when he needed information.

"This is not acceptable. I want that little slut found. I want him here so I can make him scream my name and know who he belongs to." he growled out. Pulling a black gun from his holster. He walked swiftly to the shaking man and put the muzzle to his temple. "Do you understand me?

The man shook his furiously. "Yes sir. I understand. I'll send out more men to find him. We'll get him back." he pleaded quickly. Kabuto rolled his eyes. Pathetic. He hated men that pleaded. They sounded so fake to him.

Orochimaru smiled and pulled his gun away. "You better. Or I'll let Kabuto have his way with you. And we all know how he loves blood." he whispered harshly. The man gulped and nodded. "Now go find my slut."

The man nodded once more and then took off for the door. As if his behind was on fire. When the door clicked shut, Orochimaru cursed. "Fucking useless. All of them. Useless. How hard is it to find one scrawny little slut? I could find him with my eyes closed." he yelled slightly, his gun swinging around. "And goddamn Itachi. I should have never let him rent Gaara out. Fucking asshole lost my slave.

Kabuto nodded from his position on the windowsill. "I understand, master. They are useless finding things but they do have their uses." he said with a smirk. "And I have a feeling you'll get the Uchiha back. Even if he swears didn't let Gaara go." Orochimaru came over to him and look down at the twenty year old. Kabuto looked up and then at his hand.

"Don't worry Kabuto, my pet, I'm not mad with you." he whispered. Kabuto nodded. Orochimaru raised his hand and on instinct the blonde flinched. Orochimaru frowned and stroked his cheek softly. "Now now Kabuto. I won't hurt you anymore. I'm saving that for Gaara. He will feel my wrath and he won't ever forget it."

Kabuto shivered slightly yet smiled. "I will imagine you would do that, master." he said with a laugh. Orochimaru smirked and kissed the blonde lightly. Kabuto smiled and moved into his master. He knew he was the only person that could do that to the man. Not even that red headed slut could do that. He was just Orochimaru's fuck toy while Kabuto was his pride. No one would ever get Orochimaru's affection like he did. He deserved it to much to let some slut get it.

"When I get him back, Kabuto. I'll let you play with him first. Make him bleed for you. Make him wiggle under your hand. Make him scream your name." the older man whispered. Kabuto smiled and nodded. "Make him fear you more than me."

Kabuto nodded once more. He would make the red fear him. He had always wanted that boy to fear him. Gaara did when he was younger because Kabuto coming for him meant Orochimaru was next. Now it was different. Gaara accepted what he was and no longer feared Kabuto. Kabuto didn't like that. He was going to make Gaara wish for Orochimaru instead of him.


	6. comin' of the storm

The next few days before the weekend race were busy days. Like usual. Every crew member, mechanic and planner was busy working on the bikes and routes to Suna. I saw little of Gaara in those days. I was busy making sure everything was safe to bring the red into the city. I was a little worried to do it. I knew Orochimaru would be at the races. He never stayed away from them. I also knew Sasori and his gang would be there. They were my gangs' rival, the best racing gang in Suna. While we were the best Kohona. I was hoping that neither of these guys gave Gaara trouble. I was also making sure that Kiba and Shino were with Gaara through the whole thing.

"Hey boss you okay?" Shika asked when I entered the garage. He was kneeling along side Gaara's bike, working with the engine a little.

I looked over the glossy black bike with a smile. My hand dancing over the Reaper design on the side of the bike. Gaara had gotten the idea for the design from a book he read. I had let him detail the bike all by himself. The smile he had when I said that is still in my head. "Yeah I'm fine, Shika. How's the bike looking? You going to have it ready for when we leave tonight for Suna."

Shika acted like I offended him. "Now that was insulting Neji. Of course it will be ready. I haven't slept in two days to get this baby the way I want it. Gaara will win for sure with his bike. This bike is going to purr tomorrow on the start line."

I laughed and Shika flicked a cigarette into the ashtray. A scowl on his face. I laughed more. "I'm going to find Gaara. See if he's still racing tomorrow. Naruto said he's been feeling kind of ify."

The pineapple head looked up at me. I could tell he was thinking. I could see the gears turning behind his eyes. Like usual. "I don't think it's because of the race. I think it's the people who are going to turn up." he said, twisting a grease stained rag in his hands.

I paused a little, my own mind working. I hadn't thought about that. I just thought about how to make sure he was safe. I didn't think about how he would react to them. "Maybe you're right Shika. I'll talk to you later. Make this bike run like mine." I said as I walked towards the door. I heard Shika laugh as I left.

I headed back into the house and checked out all the places where Gaara usually lounges around. He wasn't in the library or my study. Nor was he in the kitchen or with Naruto. By now I was thinking hard of trying to think of places. That's when I past the swimming pool. I heard some noise and stopped. Then I stepped in, my eyes automatically scanning the room. The smell of chlorine hitting my nose.

I found Gaara swimming in the pool with Sasuke sitting on the edge of the pool, arms crossed and smile on his face. I walked over to the Uchiha. "How's it going, Sasuke?" I asked, sitting on a lounge chair behind him.

Sasuke turned his head to me. "It's going. Gaara asked me to supervise him while he taught himself how to swim. I offered to teach him myself but he refused it." he said flatly.

I laughed, eyes wondering back to the teen. He swam confidently back and forth in the pool. Arms straining with each stroke. Head moving up and down for air. I smiled. "He is one strong willed kid hu?" I ask, running a hand through my hair.

Sasuke nodded, his hair flopping in his eyes. He pushed it away and smiled. "He's been at it for like three hours. He won't give it up." he said. I watched him as he followed Gaara's motion. "He's been tense though. I can see it in his eyes."

I sighed and lit a cigarette. The smoke was helping me calm down. "I know he has been. That's why I came to find him. I wanted to talk to him before we left for Suna today. Even Shika said he noticed it."

Sasuke nodded and then laughed. "That lazy bum noticed something. Now that is funny." he laughed shaking his head as he smirked. I shook my head and snuffed out my smoke. My eyes looking back at Gaara in the pool. "But he is afraid of going there. He said he is afraid that Orochimaru will try to get him back during one of the races."

I sighed heavily. My hands rubbing my forehead. I was starting to feel the pressure of this damn race. I thought it was going to be easy. Just a simple race and an easy weekend. Now I was starting to feel Gaara apprehension about the race. "How bad is he about it?" I asked, my voice muffled in my hands.

"He's doing fine right now. He wasn't earlier. He was shaking and near tears. I felt pretty useless." he explained. His voice was displaying his emotions pretty well. He felt useless and frustrated. "I could deal with dobe when I was younger but I guess being in this gang with you made me lose that ability. I was more concerned with being a high time racer that I forgot to deal with peoples pain."

I looked over at him. Was he telling the truth? The infamous Uchiha admitting he couldn't remember how to deal with people's emotions? I couldn't believe. He was the one Gaara would spend hours with talking about things. Laughing and smiling one moment. Brooding and silent the next. But Gaara didn't mind it. In fact he actually enjoyed watching people's emotions play out on their faces. He told me he was so used to seeing just anger and hatred that he liked seeing the different ones for a change.

"Sasuke, you still know how to deal with people. You're closer to Gaara than anyone else. Except maybe me. You can still manage to handle people. It's just hard to do with Gaara. He's different. He's a kid that's why." I explained in a low voice. I looked back at the pool. Gaara had stopped doing his laps and was swimming over to us. I smiled.

He pulled himself from the pool and smiled at me. "Hey boss, what are you doing here? Thought you had work to get done before we left." he smirked as he grabbed his towel. He wrapped it around him and walked over to me.

I opened my arms and he stepped into them with a smile. I smiled and shook my head. "Not you too with calling me boss. You need to stop hanging with Shika." I said in a joking voice. Gaara smiled and wrapped his arms around my neck. I squeezed him gently with my ear to his chest. Just above the scar from Orochimaru.

"Well I figured I needed to practice for the race. Me and Sasuke were talking about it and I wanna run something by you." he said pulling away a little. I looked over at Sasuke and then up at Gaara. I nodded. "Alright. I figured since both my brother and -" He paused and drew in a deep breath. "-Orochimaru are going to be there, I don't want them to know that I have taking a liking to you. That would set my brother off and Orochimaru would probably kill me right there. So I'm going to play it off that I'm your new prized racer. Taking over Sasuke's legacy. No one needs to know that we're actually more than that."

I rubbed my chin and nodded. "That actually sounds like a good idea. Keep Red Death and Snake off our backs for a while. But you can't hide. I want you out in the open during the race. So everyone will know what you look like. But Shino and Kiba are coming with you at all times. People are going to know not to mess with you at all."

He nodded and then stepped back. I looked up at him. He brought the towel to his head and dried his crimson locks quickly. Then looked at Sasuke. "Is Naruto making dinner? I'm starving. I've been in that pool for a while now." he smirked.

Sasuke nodded. "Yeah I offered but he said to go with you. It should be done. I'm going to change up and go see if he wants some help. I'm starving too." he said as he stood. Gaara smiled and dropped the towel. Grabbing his black monogrammed robe I had bought him and sliding into it.

"I think I am doing the same. The pool is nice but he chlorine after the fact isn't all that fun." he explained as he headed out of the pool area. We followed behind him with smiles. He looked like a little play boy with us walking behind him.

Sasuke smiled as he headed off for his and Naruto's room. I walked up closer to Gaara and snagged my arms around him. He laughed and wiggled in my arms. I kissed his neck and held him tighter as we walked. "So why didn't you come find me to watch you swim. I would have gotten enjoyment out of that." I smirked.

He laughed again. "You were busy. I didn't want to disturb you. You had a lot on your plate." he explained. He pulled away from me and jogged up the stairs. I followed at a much slower pace. Ever since he started eating on a daily basis and swimming every day, that kid was a ball of energy. I swore to Sasuke that it was another Naruto on our hands. The Uchiha laughed and just shook his head.

"Yeah but I still would have loved to be there with you. I missed you all week. It was very boring trying to get everything under control for this race. I'll be glad when we can relax on the ride tonight." I laughed, stepping in front of him and cutting him off with a smile.

Gaara thumped into my chest with a huff. "That wasn't very nice you know." he said gruffly, rubbing his chest a little. I smiled. He glared. I smiled even more. He cracked and smiled. "I still think you're mean." He stamped his foot and then walked into our room. His hair sticking up and body shaking slightly.

"I know but you love me so get over it." I said with a smile. He smirked a little and headed for the bathroom with a laugh. I followed after him. "What are you laughing at kido?"

"You." he said simply, shaking his head as he turned on the shower and grabbing a clean towel from the cabinet. He stripped off his soggy swim shorts and tossed them into the hamper. I smiled slightly and he laughed. "When you are we leaving for Suna?"

"A little after seven. So everyone has enough time to eat and then get ready to leave. Why do you ask?" I ask, sitting down on the counter as Gaara climbed into the shower alone. I had already taken my shower, I didn't need another.

"Just wondering that's all." he called back. Even with the sound of flowing water I could tell something was wrong with him. His voice was edged and tight. As if he was holding back something.

"Are you okay with going Gaara? You don't have to race if you don't want to. You can stay with a few body guards at the hotel if you like." I say loudly, resting my head back against the mirror. My hands rubbing my eyes softly as I try to relax.

"No. I'm fine with the race. That's something I am really looking forward too. I'm just not looking forward to all the people. I'm very agoraphobic. Plus I know Orochimaru and Sasori are going to be there. Two people I really would not like to see." he explained, voice mangled by the water slightly. The edge still there. "Do you a racer named Itachi, Neji?"

I moved my head away from the mirror. "I've heard of him. He leads the Akatsuki gang if I remember correctly. Why do you ask?" I questioned. I was really interested now. I wanted to know why Gaara was asking about Sasuke's older brother. We never talked about him and I don't think Sasuke didn't either.

I heard the water shut off and then the shower door opening. Gaara grabbed the towel and wrapped it around his skinny waist. I got off the counter and walked over to him. He looked up at me sheepishly. "Will he be at that race tomorrow?"

I paused to think. I knew it was either Sasuke or him that would be racing the older Uchiha. I just couldn't quite remember which one. I looked down at him and ran my hands through his damp hair. "Yes, I do believe he will be. Either you or Sasuke is set to race against him. Why?" I asked him, my eyes scanning his face for signs of the truth.

Gaara sighed and rested his head on my chest. I wrapped my arms around him. "I know him that's why. I know he's Sasuke older brother. I knew the minute I saw Sasuke the night you bought me. I thought he was coming back for me. In my head he was my savior but when I saw him, I thought he was coming to take me back to the snakes pit" he said in a dry voice.

I pulled back a little. "Gaara is there something that your not telling me? Why are you talking like Itachi saved you or something?" I asked, my confusion clearly in my voice.

"That's the thing. He did save me, Neji. He took me from that hell and gave me my freedom. But then I got caught and sold in that place. Where you found me. I had three owners before you." he explained quickly. The words rushing out so fast I had to stop and think about what he had said.

I sighed deeply and ran a hand over my face. My eyes slipping shut as I do. Gaara moved away from me and stood against the counter, head leaning on the mirror. His hands were gripping the porcelain sink tightly. His knuckles almost matching the whiteness of the sink. "Please don't be mad at me for not telling you. Please. I didn't know until I thought about it. I remembered he was a racer but I couldn't remember who he raced for. I swear."

I nodded my head a few times. "I'm not mad at you Gaara. I just wish you had told me sooner. Sasuke would have like do to know. He still thinks his brother is a cold hearted asshole that hated anyone's affection. This would give him a whole new turn around."

"I know but it didn't come to me until just now. I remembered he was a racer. He wore a black jacket with red clouds on it. A good racer. Red eyes. A serious face." Gaara spoke softly. Eyes still on the mirror. As if staring into his memories.

"Yeah that sounds like Itachi alright. Same way Sasuke used to describe him all the time when he was your age. Almost the exact same way." I said softly, walking over to him. My hands coming up to rest on his shoulders. "Don't worry. None of that if going to happen. It may be weird to see him. He did save your life. And end a treaty that was signed between his gang and the snakes. It was a tough but right choice to make. Though everything will work out for the better."

Gaara nodded his head slightly. Eyes closed. "I hope your right, Neji. I hope everything goes exactly as planned this weekend. I really do."

(**Sasuke** **POV)**

The SUV was kind of tight when we rolled into the Reaper compound on the outskirts of Suna. Naruto sat to the side of me and waved on the next two trucks behind us. It had been a full ride over to here. Neji insisted on it. We had debated going on the bikes but a snow storm hit us and that stop traveling by bike. So we got stuck traveling by SUV's and big trailers. Shika had the trailer with the racers bikes on it along with Choji and Shino

Naruto looked over at me. His face stony in the light of the dashboard. Neji and Gaara were in the back seat but Gaara was asleep in in Neji's arms. His eyes shadowed with dark circles. Neji starred out the window, his mind somewhere else at the moment. I knew he was thinking about the race and what was going to happen. The entire car could feel it. We all worried about what would happen when Gaara sat on the bike to race against either his savior or captor.

"Hey, boss, we're rolling up on the compound. The Akatsuki and the Sandmen cleared us safe passage for the weekend race. It seems like my brother has decided to play nice and allow us to use the city without the fear of being shot . So that works." I explained, my eyes looking into the rearview mirror.

Neji nodded and ran his hand through Gaara hair. The red stirred but buried his head further into Neji's chest. I smiled slightly. "That was very nice of him. Now I just wonder what made him do that? Usually it cost us something to ride through Suna." he said in thoughtful voice.

Naruto sighed. I looked over at him. "I'm worried for the kid. Is Kiba , Shika and Shino are going to be enough to watch over him while we're here? I think that while he's not racing, he stays with all of us at all times. I don't want to risk the chance of something happening to him." Naruto insisted, twisting in the seat to look at Neji dead on.

"Yeah, I agree with you. I don't want anything to happen to him at all during this race. It's his first one and it would kill me to know I let something happen to him while he was here." Neji said softly as he looked down at the sleeping red. Tightening his arms around him without probably knowing he was doing it.

I smiled again as I pulled up to the compound gates. A few members of our Suna chapter came out and opened it. I nodded to them as I drove by. "Looks like we got some new prospects over here boss. Kakashi has been looking out for us respectively." I laughed.

Neji chuckled and sifted upwards, bringing the red up with him. Gaara stirred once more but he slept away. Oblivious to what was going on around him. Neji smiled. "He wore himself out with all that swimming." he mumbled as he shook his shoulder lightly. "Gaara baby, time to get up. Time to make your appearance for the entire gang."

Gaara mumble unintelligently. I laughed as I pulled the SUV up the driveway. My eyes tired from starring out the windshield much of the night. Neji tired again. Gaara's eyes opened slowly. "I'm ready for my close up Mr. DeVil. " he said, voice slurred with sleep. We all laughed and Gaara yawned. "We there yet?"

"He was asking that question when he fell asleep. Do you ever stop?" Naruto teased, as he got of the car. He walked around to the back and open the hatch. "C'mon. I'm sleeping inside. Not in the car."

I shook my head and climbed out the car. Leaving my sweatshirt in the car. No need for it here. It was hot as hell over here. Nice and warm while it cold and snowy in Kohona. I pocketed the keys and went to the back. Naruto handed me Gaara's bag with a kiss. I smirk. "What was that for?"

"Early. Staying with Gaara when he needed someone. It was really sweet of you." he said with a smile. I nodded my head. "By the way who's racing your brother tomorrow? You or him?" He gestured to Gaara a nod and a frown.

"No idea. Itachi will pick tomorrow at the race. We won't till an hour before. I just have a feeling that it will be him. And then I have a feeling that he will be racing his own brother too while we're here. I just hope it's on a bike and not from a gun." I said with a heavy heart, my eyes locked on the reds back as we headed into the house. The rest of the guys spread out and headed over to the garage.

"Let's drop our stuff off in the room and then g out to the garage. I think the gang wants to see the new racer the boss has been keeping secret." Naruto said as he headed for the back room. Gaara laughed and turned around.

"You're acting as if I'm like this big thing to the gang. Am I really going to make that much of a difference?" he asked, tugging on a beanie as he pushed opened a door to a spare bedroom. Neji followed him inside. We went to the room opposite them.

"Well if you can beat Sasuke on a bike then yes you will make a difference. You are our new star racer. No one can bash your name because you don't have one yet. No one can say you cheat because your new to the scene. And no one can say you jumped circuit because you haven't even raced before." Neji explained. I peeked out of door into their room. Gaara was sprawled out on the bed on the bed with his hands over his eyes.

"Get up kid. It's time to show off." Naruto said walking into the other and scooping the red over his shoulder. He kicked a few times and then stayed still.

"I hate being small." he mumbled.

We all laughed again and then headed back out to the garage. A few stragglers heading in as we did. I watched them walk in. the eyes Gaara on Naruto's shoulder with a certain hesitation. I think they noticed the resemblance between Gaara and his family. I tensed up slightly and stepped closer to Naruto. He looked over at me with a confused face.

"I think a few guys know who he's related to." I mumbled to him softly. He nodded and placed the red on the ground. "Guys are seeing the resemblance. They know Red Death. They know he's related to him. "

"Is that a bad thing?' Gaara asked, steeping closer to Neji and wrapping an arm around his waist. Neji looked down at him with sad eyes.

"It could be. They might not trust you fully or think you are a spy from the Sandmen. You might need to tell them a little of your past for them to get on your side and hopefully riding for our team will change it." Neji said.

Gaara sighed and fixed his shirts. When he was set he looked at he door with a determined gaze. "Let' s get this done with. I want some sleep for this race tomorrow."

(**Akatsuki Clubhouse)**

"Hey, Itachi" Kisame called as he entered the boardroom. A beer in hand and smile on his face. "You in here, Itachi? I got some news for you. I think you might want to hear it."

"What do you want, Kisame? I'm going over who I'm racing tomorrow. I told everyone to leave me in peace so make this quick." Itachi answered, lifting his head from hand a little. His eyes locked onto Kisame and the taller man shivered visibly. Itachi smirked. He could also get that reaction out of people with the red eyes that he had. People feared him for the color of his eyes. The color of blood. Then looking back down.

Kisame shook the shiver away and sat at one of the chairs closet to Itachi. "You know that cute little red headed pet that Orochimaru sold out to you a few times?" Kisame asked, taking a sip of his beer. He smiled more as the younger male froze over the papers of his bike and his body tensing.

"His name is Gaara. What about him? Did Orochimaru find him? Is he okay?" he asked, getting himself under control again. Itachi could feel his heart beat racing. He had risked his neck getting that kid out of there. He had made sure Gaara got far enough away that the snake couldn't get him quickly and hopefully another gang or Sasori would pick him up. He just hoped he wasn't back with the snake. The kid was better off dead than with him.

"The kid is better than okay. The Reapers actually have him. He's your brothers protégée. He's racing tomorrow on the circuit. Neji found him in a slave sale. He bought him and made him a racer in the past month and a half. He's going to race on their team from now on." Kisame explained over his beer bottle. His eyes locked on his president.

"Well it seems that the kid did fall into good hands. I was hoping that Sasori would get him first but it's better than being with Orochimaru. Sasuke will look after him. He will be a good racer if he follows after him. Neji will be building a strong empire with them under him. He may be stronger than the Akatsuki soon. And when that day comes, we will form an allegiance with them. For I can't fight with my brother. He's flesh and blood and all I have left." Itachi said softly.

Kisame nodded and finished off his beer. Then he twisted it nervously in his hands. "Isn't Orochimaru going to be there tomorrow at the race? Kabuto is set to race Naruto I think. Won't he go after the red during the race? The whole plan might fall right then if he does. We might need to involve the Sandmen and the Reapers on an alliance to protect him for now. You know how Orochimaru was with him."

"Yes. I know how he was. He was a sadistic being who preyed on Gaara because he was weaker. And I think your right. Send out a rider to the Reaper compound in white. An alliance that won't ruin the races. But protect Gaara. And I will tell Sasori about Gaara myself. I owe it to him." Itachi said standing up and grabbing his red and black vest and slipping it on.

He walked towards the door with Kisame trailing him. The older man noticed that the Uchiha seemed relaxed now. At peace knowing that the red was not with the Snakes president anymore. They headed down to the garage and Itahci look at Kisame. "On second thought I'll go to both compounds. I'll spread the word about the protection. Hold it down for me."

Kisame nodded again. Itachi grabbed his black tinted helmet and straddled his bike. With a roar and the smell of burnt rubber he headed in the direction of the Reapers outwards compound.

(**Reapers Compound)**

"Hey Sasuke, wake up. Neji really needs us." Naruto said roughly, poking the older males side. The brunette stirred but didn't wake. "C'mon, Itachi is coming into the compound. Something that involves a small alliance for the race and Gaara."

At the sound of his brothers name, Sasuke sat up rubbing his eyes. "Why is he coming here?" he asked, shoving the covers to the side and getting off the bed. He grabbed pants and yanked them on. A bewilder look on his face.

"I don't know. All I know is that Neji got a call from Itachi saying he was coming here to talk about a treaty for the race involving Gaara and he wanted us there. So here I am. You coming or what? I got to go get the kid up. Neji wants him there too." Naruto said in a tight voice. The lack of sleep was starting to show in his eyes and Sasuke was starting to feel for him.

"You go wait with Neji. I'll get Gaara." he said tugging on a shirt and slipping into white Air Forces. Naruto hesitated. "Go on, babe. I'll get him down there don't worry." Naruto nodded and headed out the door.

Sasuke sighed and ran a hand through his hair. The lack of sleep was hitting him too. He shook his head and headed across the for the sleeping red. He walked to the bed and peered down. Gaara looked peaceful asleep. He almost didn't want to wake him up, but he knew he had to do it. Neji needed Gaara there because only Gaara knew if Itachi could be trusted for the rest.

"Hey, kido. Wake up. We need you for something important." Sasuke said softly, shaking the red gently. The boy mumbled softly and hit Sasuke's hand away. The older male smiled and shook the boy again. "C'mon, get up. Before I flip the mattress over again like I did the last time. And I will do it too."

Gaara groaned and lifted his head slowly. "You're a very mean person you know that right?" he asked, his voice thick. He rubbed his eyes with the back of his hands and groped around in the dark for a shirt. When he found it, he yanked it on with a yawn. "What's so important that I can't sleep through the night before the race, hu?"

"Stop being so cocky and let's go. Itachi is riding into the compound. Neji wants you there. He thinks me and you are the one who can really tell if he's trustworthy." Sasuke explained. He rubbed his face and headed back for the door.

Gaara got out of the bed quickly at the older Uchiha's name. "What do you mean he's coming here? Why? What for? Did h say?" he asked following after Sasuke. Pulling on his boots as he did. Nearly falling in the process.

"Nope, but that's what I intend to find out. He wouldn't be riding here if he didn't have a good reason. And Neji wouldn't have woken up you if it didn't involve you either so be prepared for that." Sasuke tossed over his shoulder. He stopped at the board room and knocked. He fixed his black and red vest then looked at the boy. "You going to be okay with seeing him?"

"Yeah. I think so. Are you?" Gaara shot back. Trying to tame his crazy hair and racing heart.

"I hope so." he whispered. Sasuke smiled to the boy and opened the door to the room. He walked in first and then motioned for Gaara to enter. When the boy did, Sasuke closed the door and locked it. As it was custom.

Gaara froze where he was at the door. Without seeing him, he already knew Itachi was in the room. Gaara felt his eyes scanning his body for signs of injury and pain. Like he did the few times Orochimaru would sell him out to him. He never had sex with him. He would feed him. Take care of his wounds. Talk to him. He acted like an older to Gaara and the younger male had appreciated it back then.

"Gaara, it's been awhile since we last saw each other. You've changed for the better." he said softly in the same voice. A voice that was like silk but held a killer edge to it.

Gaara turned slightly and looked at the table. Itachi sat the end of it near Neji. Hands clasped neatly in front of him. Gaara walked over to him and Itachi rose. When Gaara was close enough, Itachi enclosed him in a hug. ''It's good to see you again. And yes it's a change for the better."

Itachi laughed softly and then pulled away. "It's good to know that you managed to find a good place after the last few home you were in." he said as he sat back. Gaara smiled and sat down opposite Neji. His new accustomed spot since he became a racer.

"Yeah. Neji gave me a home and showed me love. Sasuke and Naruto are like older brothers. They protect me instead of hurt me. They remind me a lot of you." Gaara said smiling, looking up at Neji with happy eyes. Itachi nodded. "But I would like to know why you have come here at this hour before the race we're set to race you against in."

Itachi sighed. "Well, it concerns your safety once again Gaara. My second brought to my attention to Kabuto is set to race Naruto tomorrow. He is certain that if Orochimaru sees you at all, he will try and take you. At all costs. He wants you back. He has had search party's out for you since I set you free almost eleven months ago. He is growing more furious by the days that he doesn't have you." Itachi explained.

Neji sighed. "This is what we were worried about. We thought that if we kept Gaara with the main six of the group, Orochimaru wouldn't try anything. But with what you're saying, he will stop at nothing to have him. Now I don't think six members will be enough to protect him from him."

The group was silence for a moment. Itachi watch the youngest cautiously. Seeing the news sink into him. He could tell he hated the fact that he was causing trouble for the gang but he wasn't going to voice it. He had learned long ago to keep that part of himself quiet. Itachi spoke up louder than before and with a set face. "I also discussed another topic with my second. Something that might benefit all of us for the weekend race."

"What would that be, nii-san?" Sasuke asked, looking at his brother for the first time. It had been a while since he last saw him. Itachi had left him with Neji after the family massacre and then started his gang. Itachi had wanted him to join but Sasuke couldn't abandoned friendship.

"A three way treaty with the Reapers, Sandmen and Akatsuki. I think it would help all of us if we protect Gaara from the Snakes. Which at the moment seems to be our common enemy. Gaara is our common ground. We all need him. Protect him and we are fine. Lose him and we fall." Itachi explained. Motioning each part with his hands. Gaara smiled.

Everyone looked to Neji. The decision would fall to him and then a vote. Neji looked to Gaara. His hands tight in front of him. "I can't afford to lose Gaara at all. He more important to me than you think Itachi. The treaty goes." he said strongly, locking his white blue eyes on the red ones.

The Uchiha nodded and stood up. His body more relaxed than ever now. "Then I will see you all at the race tomorrow. I will also make my choice for whom I will race there too. G'night gentlemen." he said bowing his head and turning for the exit.

"Wait Itachi." Gaara exclaimed. He jogged around the table to the older male and held out a clenched fist. A chain with a peace charm dangling on it. "You said to give it back when I had peace. I have peace now. Here." he extended it towards Itachi with a smile.

Itachi smiled with a tiny smile. "Keep it. You might need it again one day." he said and then turned away again. His brother followed after him to escort him out with a blank face. "I will see you tomorrow oto."

"Why protect him, Itachi? You never liked kids. Why do it?" Sasuke asked. His voice high.

"Gaara connects our three gangs together. We just don't see it yet. He's our missing puzzle piece." Itachi said with a knowing smile. "Till the race."

Sasuke watched as his brother left the compound and the gate closed. He didn't understand what he meant by the missing puzzle piece. But he knew his brother had to care about it enough to protect. Itachi never protected anything like kids if it wasn't important. Sasuke shook his head and headed back in. the puzzle in his head scattered and unsolved.

* * *

Taylor


	7. the storm

The morning of the race was a dreary one. Cold and foggy despite the heat wave the evening before. I shivered as I stepped outside. I knew I should've been sleeping but I couldn't sleep. The events that could happen at the upcoming race kept running through my head the entire night. I gave up trying to sleep just after dawn. I got dressed and headed out to the garage, with an idea of escaping these thoughts in my head.

The outpost garage wasn't as nice as our main chapter's garage but it was well off. Neji made sure every branch of the Reapers outpost's well equipped and comfortable. This garage was smaller but I liked it the feeling of it. I didn't feel as small in it. It also gave me the sense of belonging. When I was among the tools, I had control over what I did and how the ending was my creation. I liked having that power. It made me feel as though I could gain back all the time I had lost control of what was happening.

I rolled my bike out of the trailer and up onto a hydraulic table. I positioned it on the center and strapped it down with slight difficulty. Once I made sure the bike was secure, I went over to the workbench. I turned the radio on and grabbed my work shirt. The last thing I needed was to ruin another good shit shirt with grease from the shop. Neji would probably have a fit if I did it again. I smiled as the smell of the work shirt wafted up towards me, the smell of cigarette smoke, oil and Neji's cologne. These smells familiar to me now.

I'm not exactly sure how long I was in the garage for. I lost all track time working on the bike. I just sat and worked, my thoughts focused around the race. I made sure everything ran smoothly and all the adjustments I had previously made were still functional. The tweaks came from my head but Shika helped me add them to the bike. I double checked the brakes line specially and nodded when they worked properly. I didn't want to finish the race at hundred miles an hour with no way of stopping. Once I had the entire bike looked over and my head ceased its racing, I stood. I was ready to go back inside and get some breakfast.

As I was getting the bike back into the trailer, the bright overhead lights blinked out throughout the garage. I jumped when the overheads went out, plunging me into an inky blackness. I hated being in darkness like that. Ever since Orochimaru let Kabuto take over my punishment for a while. He would leave me in the basement rooms alone and naked for days on end. He'd only come down to throw water on me and make sure I was alive. I embraced Orochimaru after those months. I never full came back from it either.

I walked halfway across the garage before I heard the noise coming from the corner. It sounded like a tool falling to the ground or someone stepping on my discarded tools. I froze and raised my gun, my index finger shaking on the trigger finger. I drew in a deep breath and walked towards the noise. My gut telling me to run. Somehow I knew this wasn't a Reaper because they would've given a heads up coming in and I never heard anything.

"Who's there?" I called out, my voice firm despite being afraid. I didn't receive an answer back. I swallowed deeply and moved forward again. I knew the light switch was on the wall with the windows. They were across from me. I could see just a sliver of light from underneath the heavy black out curtains. Neji had the curtains installed so I could work on my bike and be with the gang without being seen. He wanted me to be hidden from everyone else. And yet here I was, gun trained into the darkness on something I couldn't quite figure out what or who it was.

I froze when I heard another soft sound coming from the darkness. My heart was beating so harshly against my chest that I thought it would break through. "Show yourself, will ya? Stop playing hide and seek. I know you're in here. I can here you movin'," I called out again. I swept the gun in wide arcs hoping that maybe I'd come in contact with the jester. I hit nothing but air.

"Little baby Gaara. How did you ever manage to get to a place like this?" a soft jeering voice called out. My blood froze when I recognized the voice. "It's so nice and clean. You're so dirty. Do they know that about you at all? How dirty you really are?"

"Show yourself Kabuto, instead of hiding in the shadows like the coward you are." I shot out, my voice shaking just slightly. I raised my gun more and tensed up a little. This was not a reunion I was waiting for.

Kabuto just laughed. "A coward? Me? You're the one who ran, Gaara. Ran from the only family that ever loved you. And to what? Another gang that will just use you for your racing and do away with you in the end. At least Orochimaru loved and took care of you."

"Loved and took care of me? He raped and beat me! Sold me out to other gangsters to make extra money. He let you lock me in the cellar for three month with nothing but darkness, water and stale bread as punishment for asking, no begging, for him to stop for a night. He was a monster and sadistic bastard. And one day, I'm going to kill him for it. I swear to god I will." I growled out. My entire body shaking from anger.

I never saw Kabuto attack coming. He moved to fast and quietly for me to pick up on his movement. I only saw his face as he slammed me into the wall and pressed his forearm into my throat. "Don't speak of him like that, you little slut. You have no idea what Orochimaru is really like. You were always to blind to see his gentle side. You never cared about knowing it. You were too selfish." he snarled in my ear. I could only see his silver hair in the faint light.

I swallowed and raised my gun towards his stomach.. Kabuto must have seen that move because he laughed and jerked my gun from my hands. I heard it hit the floor with a clatter. I felt my hope start to die. "What the fuck do you want, Kabuto? You must have a reason for being here and for knowing all this shit about what's going. So stop playing games and get on with it."

Kabuto sneered. "Think your tough when your in your domain don't ya? But I guess I can tell you why I am here. I have a message from your master. He says watch out at the race tonight. He knows what your trying to do. Win races and get into Neji's good graces. He also says he going to get you back and when I'm done with, you'll be running to his arms." he whispered harshly.

I jerked against his hold and kicked out as hard as I could. Kabuto grunted as he relinquished his hold on me. I knelt and pulled my knife from my boot. Kabuto growled and charged at me. I held my knife out slightly and waited for him to hit me. He saw the blade as he was coming in and twisted away. The blade slicing open his upper arm instead. I growled and swung again. The knife coming in contact with nothing once again.

"You can't get me Gaara. You're nothing compared to me. I could kill you without breaking a sweat. Don't tempt me into it." he hissed at me. Kabuto slammed his knee into my stomach and dropped his elbow into my back. I groaned and fell to my knees. "Stop trying to fight me, Gaara. You won't win."

"You're all talk, Kabuto. You would never kill me. Orochimaru wants me back home. You said so yourself. Killing me would only anger him and then you'd pay for it. How long has it been since he's beaten you, hu? I remember hearing you scream a few times. You're not that much older or different than me. Orochimaru owns you and will do anything he wants to you just like me." I argued back at him. I lifted again and swung my knife up at his stomach.

Kabuto grabbed my wrist with a growl, bending it back until I let go of the blade with a cry of pain. I watched it fall to the floor with tear filled eyes. He kept bending my arm until I couldn't take it anymore. "Don't talk like you know me. You know nothing about me. You're just Orochimaru's little slut and nothing more. And one day, I'm going to break you until there's nothing left." he snarled as he punched me square in the jaw. "I'll see you at the race, slut. Watch your back and your friends. Don't want any of them getting hurt."

He hit me one more time and let go of my wrist. I fell to the floor with tears falling from my face. I heard someone coming towards the garage and them Kabuto bending towards me. He gripped a hunk of my hair and pulled me up. I looked at his face through blurred vision. He sneered and then kissed me hard, forcing his tongue in my mouth. The taking a hold of my discarded knife, slash me across the face. Not too deep, but enough for me to holler out in pain. "That's a reminder for what you'll be getting when we get you back. Talk about this and Neji will die tonight."

He left me after that. I laid where I was for a bit, trying to stop my crying and waiting for the person I heard to come in. When the over head lights came back on, I stayed where I was. My tears finally ceasing but I knew there was traces on my face. As the footsteps drew closer to me, I tried to figure out what I was going to say to that person. I was bruised up and bleeding, tears streaking my face. I pushed my self from the ground into a sitting position just as Naruto walked into the garage followed by Sasuke.

The two didn't notice me at first. They went to the trailer and walked in. when Naruto saw my bike leaning on its side, he stepped back out and looked around the garage. That's when he saw me sitting against the table. For a second he just looked at me with a face of confusion, then recognition settled in his eyes. He bolted over to me and dropped to my level. "Gaara, oh my god are you okay?" he asked, pressing his hand to my face gently.

I nodded my head just slightly. I dropped my eyes to the floor and shifted uncomfortably under his gaze. Sasuke rushed back out to get Neji and send out riders to find out who caused this. I kept my mouth shut despite Naruto insistent questioning. I just wanted Neji right now. Not to tell him what happen but just to have him here. I wanted his arms more than anything. The safe feeling that came with them.

"Gaara, you gotta tell me what happened kid. So we can know who we running after. What colors was he flying? Did he say anything to you at all?" Naruto asked, pulling me to my feet and set my up on a table. Now I was eye level with him, which I hated more than Kabuto at the moment.

"Where's Neji?" I asked, looking up for the first time since he came into the garage. Naruto must have seen my face because he called out for Hinata, the gangs personal medic. Also the only female in all of the Reapers branches and main unit.

"He's coming, kid. Hold on a second, Hinata's going to clean up your face before he gets here. He sees this and is going to have a fit. So sit while she works." he ordered, running a hand through my hair gently. I nodded and sat waiting for Hinata.

She came and immediately went to work. A fruity smelling salve went onto my bruises. It had a nice cooling sensation to it. As she looked at the cut on my face she frowned deeply. "It's going to scar, Gaara. He went to deep for any of my rubs to heal it without scarring." she explained softly. "So sorry, little one."

After I met Hinata for the first time, I thought she was mute. She obeyed Neji without a word and never said anything to me even as she tended to my wounds one weekend while Neji was away. I finally got her to talk on the last day of her care. I was just talking to myself and she stepped into the conversation. Very quiet and didn't left her eyes from the ground. Now me and her had a silent understanding and Neji found it amusing. His cousin and lover having silent lessons in herbal healing in the garden. Now I was just the student to her.

"It's fine, Hinata. Just as long as it heals. And hurry please, it kind of hurts." I mumbled, my hand coming up to touch the wound. My fingertips came away covered in blood. For the first time I was queasy looking at it. Hinata took my hand and wiped away the blood.

"Leave it so I may tend to it." Hinata said in her stern soft voice. I knew not to disobey her. I let my hand fall to my side and let her take care of the wound.

Neji walked into the door just as Hinata was finishing up. He looked around the garage frantically before his eyes found me. The look of relief in his eyes. He came over to me and wrapped me tightly in his arms before I could say anything. "God I thought I lost you. Riders have gone out to the other branches to call in back up. You aren't in danger anymore."

I wanted to tell him that he was the one in danger but my mouth and Kabuto's threat did not allow me that privilege. I simply fell into the groove of his body and wished I never had to leave. Neji pulled away and looked at my face. His fingers trailing the stitches there. "Gaara you must tell my what happened. And I do not care about the outcome. I need to know who did this."

I looked up at him. His eyes were the softest I had ever seen before. I almost felt like crying. "It was a messenger from the Snakes. Orochimaru knows that you have me and he says he's going to get me back. He also said if I told you, you would die tonight at the race." I said in a dead sounding voice.

Neji sighed and kissed my head. Then turned away from me. "Send riders in whit to the Akatsuki and the Sandmen that the treaty's now in code blue. The race will continue but I want backup from all the gangs there. Ask to speak to the president about it personally. Tell them about the threat made on me and on Gaara. I want full protection for everyone at this race tonight." he ordered.

Shika and Kiba volunteered to deliver the messages. Shino was ordered to stay behind and watch me until the race. Neji looked at me again and tried to smile. I just shook my head. "Just go deal with the problem. I'll be fine. I'll see you when it's time to race." I got off the table and headed out of the garage, Shino trailing behind me.

Neji didn't follow me. He started barking off orders to the rest of the guys and called a meeting with Naruto and Sasuke. I headed back to my room. Shino my shadow. He wouldn't say anything until I said something to him first. It was his custom. Just like wearing sunglasses even in the house. I entered my room and left the door for him to enter. I sat on my bed and rubbed my bruises gently.

"Gaara may I speak freely with you?" Shino asked, taking a seat in the chair closest to the window. I looked over to him. Did he just break his own custom. Even beneath his glasses I could feel his eyes on me.

"Sure. You don't have to ask, Shino. Speak how you will." I answered. I turn more so I could see him better. The salve that Hinata had put on my bruise had started to warm up and it made sigh in relief. At least the pain would go away.

"Why didn't you tell Neji it was Kabuto that attacked you? Are you protecting the Snake rider?" he asked, resting his head on his thumb and index finger.

I stared at him. I didn't know what to say. I didn't understand how he knew it was Kabuto that attacked me. "How do you know that, Shino? He's one of the best messengers out there. Orochimaru himself trained him." I spoke, confusion clearly in my voice.

"Signs on your body gave you away. The tears first off. If it had been a normal messenger, you wouldn't have been crying. You would been enraged that he threatened Neji. He must have known something from your past that upset. Second, your lips were swollen when I saw. He stole a kiss didn't he? A taste of something is my guess. And third -" Shino paused and removed his glasses. This was the first time I had ever seen him without glasses on. His eyes were whitish purple. Like those you would on a blind person. "- I saw the whole thing."

"If you saw the whole thing, why didn't you tell Neji then? Why just ask me and then tell me all the things that gave me away." I questioned. Shino smiled and replaced the glasses. "And how did you see the whole thing?"

"These glasses aren't for style, Gaara. They're because I see better in the dark than in the light. A lot better in fact. I was entering the garage just as Kabuto was. I was just more silent. You did not hear or see me. Kabuto either . I am better than he is. Maybe because my father taught Orochimaru and so I know what Kabuto knows. If not more. I did not tell Neji because I figured you were protecting him. Which you are. You told the truth within a lie. Which saves him." Shino explained.

I nodded my head and then leaned back. "I'm going to nap before the race okay. Wake me when it's time to go, please Shino?"

"As you wish, Gaara. Rest peacefully."

**(Neji POV)**

When we arrived at the location of the race, I was shocked by how many people had shown up. I had arranged a meeting after the races with the presidents of Akatsuki and the Sandmen to thank them for bringing back up. And to allow Sasori to see Gaara for the first time in over five years. I hoped the meeting went well. I wasn't looking forward to having Gaara seeing Orochimaru however and was relieved when Itachi's and Sasori's best men showed up in white to stand watch over the teen boy.

The first race set was Kiba against Deidara from Itachi's gang. When I saw Kiba's opponent, I honestly thought he was a she for a second. Then I saw his face and those thoughts were instantly lost. I chuckled to myself and Gaara noticed, his eyes darker than I've seen. I smiled slightly to him and motioned him closer with my hand instead of pulling him like I usually do.

"Relax, my little prince. You are safe as long as you stay within my sights and inside those who are willing to protect you." I whispered carefully, my eyes darting around to make sure no one could hear us.

Gaara nodded and smiled. Though his features did not change at all. I watched him as he leaned back against the wall and play with the end of his shirttail. Naruto and Sasuke stepped up to the curb and motioned the red to be with them. It was rule of conduct for riders to watch their fellow riders race. Gaara drew in a deep breath and went to stand besides them. I stayed with Kisame and Tobi, the vice presidents to my current allies, to watch the race but was more occupied with about Gaara.

Kiba and Deidara moved to the starting line. Kiba's bike already roaring as the blonde moved besides him. This race was just a settlement race. Not planned like Gaara's or Sasuke's. Deidara called out Kiba before the race and the brunette had accepted the challenge. Kiba was never one to back down from a race or a challenge.

He looked over at Deidara and smiled all innocent like. I knew that smile well. It was I'm going to win and your not. I told him one day that smile was going to get him killed. So far he had been lucky and had survived. I just wondered how long he could coast on luck. Deidara looked back at Kiba with the same kind of smile, only his was a little more malicious. Now I wondered if Kiba's number had been called forward.

One of Itachi's gang's little sluts came towards the line, wanting to start the race herself. She wore a skirt way to small and a shirt that showed off a little to much. And she looked no more that sixteen. I looked over at Itachi with a quizzical look. He smirked just slightly and then pointed to Deidara. I got the idea. It was the blonde slut that was starting. She raised a a pair of pink panties and both me and the older Uchiha lowered our heads. Dumbass.

Deidara ended up losing the race. Twenty seconds went by fast as they raced. I knew he would lose in the end. He was to busy watching his girl instead of watching the panties fly. Kiba was watching for the okay to go. When pink touched black he was off down the strip. Deidara never saw Kiba leave. Foolish little boy. Itachi just shook his head again and shrugged. I heard Gaara laugh and call the blond a putz.

I stepped besides Sasuke as Naruto headed off to get himself ready for his race against Kabuto. Although I hadn't seen any Snake members yet. I motioned Kisame and Tobi forward and went over to Itachi. He unfolded his arms as I drew closer.

"Are you noticing the same thing I am, Neji?" he asked, looking away without moving his head. I nodded slightly. My body growing tenser as I stood there. "I do not understand why he hasn't shown up yet. He knows you have Gaara. Orochimaru wouldn't back down from this. He's a man of habit and always stick to character."

I nodded. "I was thinking the same thing. So far, I've seen no Snakes riders or the Snake himself. As if they're not coming. But if he knows Gaara's here, he won't stay away. He's planning something. After the attack today I would expect it. He's absence is starting to make me prepare for the worst."

Itachi moved away from the crowd and I followed behind him. It was quieter over here and no one could over hear us talking. "How bad was the attack, Neji? I know only the minor details to call in a full ride but nothing on who Gaara's holding up or who may have been behind this."

I sighed and looked back at Gaara. Sasuke and him seemed to be having a heated debate with Kisame and I could only imagine the topic with those three. "Gaara's holding in there. I wasn't the one to find him after the attack. Your brother and Naruto were. Naruto said he had signs of tears on his face and was shaking pretty bad. The attacker also left a three inch gash on his face that's most likely going to scar. I don't understand how he's still racing tonight but he's in it right now. And I have a feeling of who may have been the messenger."

Itachi raised his eyebrows and lit a cigarette. He offered me one and I accepted. The nicotine calmed my nerves for the moment. "What's the feeling?"

"The attacker had to know about Gaara to get him worked up like that. Gaara doesn't cry unless he has confront his past. I've seen it happen countless times. The only two people I know that could have done this are Orochimaru himself and his right hand man, Kabuto. Orochimaru wouldn't have cut him for the sake of damaging his face. Kabuto would've because it fits his style. He's just as sick as his master. I think Kabuto was the attacker."

Itachi inhaled his cigarette slowly and I watched another small race go by. One between the Sandmen and Akatsuki. That was good for me. That meant all my men were watching Gaara. Itachi nodded. "Your feeling seem plausible. I've seen Gaara like that when Kabuto used to come get him. He would shake like he was freezing when Kabuto came near him. And Orochimaru issued a threat against you also?" I nodded and scuffed out my smoke. Itachi nodded his head thinking. "Then why did you come tonight? Why didn't you just stay home?"

I smiled wickedly and motioned over towards the red. "I want to show him that you don't have to fear the past or anyone else. This race is helping me do just that. If I ca-" I explained but was interrupted by someone calling my name out.

I hurried back over to Gaara instantly. Itachi stayed where he was but motioned more of his men to mingle in with mine. They were known for being good fighters. I looked at Sasuke and Gaara. "What's the matter?" I asked, my voice hardening once again.

"The Snakes just arrived. And Orochimaru already wants to see you. I recommend you do it right here and now." Sasuke said through clenched teeth.

I looked over at Gaara. He nodded and moved back a little. I didn't understand why until the snake himself and Kabuto walking towards me. Face set in that despicable expression. I wanted to puke and I hadn't even talked to him yet.

Orochimaru stopped within a foot of me, though his eyes were on Gaara. I stepped to the side and blocked his view. That got his attention. "Neji, good to see you. Long time since the last race. How have you been holding up?" he asked, voice filled with false pretenses.

I smiled back, my teeth on edge. "Like wise Orochimaru. I've been holding up just fine, thank you. You seem to doing good yourself. You seem to have everything you want and desire." I crossed my arms and tried to keep myself from killing the bastard right there. I felt Gaara shift behind me and wished I could comfort him.

Something flickered just behind the snakes eyes. I recognized it as anger even as his face stayed pleasant. "You could say that, Neji, if I did in fact have everything. I seem to have lost something very dear to me and you seemed to acquired it. It makes me happy that he has been in good hands but I would like him returned to me."

I looked around pretending to look for what he had lost. "I don't understand what you're talking about Orochimaru. The only thing I have acquired is a new rider and nothing more." I felt Gaara pinch my back and bit on my tongue to hide the wince. I acquired more than that but I couldn't say it out loud.

"Oh really? What about that red head that stands so obediently behind you? To whom does he belong to?" Orochimaru hissed. He stepped an inch closed to me and then stopped. Tobi, Kisame and Sasuke stepped with him. He eyed them with great disdain. "A three way treaty for him? Are you protecting him from me?"

I smiled and moved forward. Bringing Gaara out before Orochimaru for the first time in over eleven months. "I do not know what you are talking about. I bought Gaara from a slave market two months agoand my best racer turned him into his protégé racer within that time frame. I am merely protecting him from other that want to bring harm to him." I looked at Kabuto as I said this. "Like today. He was attacked in our outpost's garage and the gash was a parting gift. The funny thing is that the attacker was wearing Snakes colors. Now why would that be Orochimaru?"

Orochimaru stared at Gaara for a moment before answering. "I do not know, Neji. I didn't order any attack on your rider. Nor did I know that you had purchased him, but he rightfully belongs with me. I would like it if he was returned to me."

Itachi stepped forward before I could respond. "Do you have proof that Gaara rightfully belongs to you? Any documentation?" he asked, standing on the other side of Gaara and peering down at the older male.

"Well Uchiha, so good to see you. It has been a while since our last meeting and that was about our treaty breaking, wasn't it?" he asked. Itachi nodded and waited for his answer. "And no I do not have documentation that Gaara is rightfully mine. He was given to me in a trade."

"Well there you have it. Neji does have documentation for his purchase of Gaara. Making the boy his. You were just unfit to have him, I guess. Now let's have Kabuto and Naruto's race. And then I will race my brother's protégé," Itachi ordered.

Orochimaru looked as thought he would've killed the older Uchiha if he had the chance. His eyes burned with so much anger I felt it and stepped back in front of Gaara. Then he composed himself and nodded his head. "That boy is rightfully mine and I will get back what's mine. But let the race begin."

Orochimaru and Kabuto left without another word. I saw Kabuto cower under Orochimaru's raised hand and for a second felt pity for the boy. He was only seventeen and lead a life similar to Gaara's. Except he craved the snakes attention.

Gaara looked at me and tried to smile. I jerked my head in the direction of the SUV's and he headed over there. Our three bodyguard trailing behind. I opened the door for him and then climbed in myself. I knew Sasuke would watch the car and that no one could see us. Gaara wrapped himself up in my arms before I could say anything. I sighed and smoothed his hair. "It's okay baby. He isn't going to get you."

Gaara didn't say anything. I don't think he knew what to say or do. He held onto me and just shook. No crying, no words. Just his shaking body pressed into my side. I was going to say something again when Sasuke banged on the glass. A sign that Naruto's race was about to begin .I frowned and kissed Gaara's head. "C'mon little prince. Time to watch the important races."

He nodded and leaned back up. He had that look of determination in his eyes again. For a second I was worried about what he could do with that kind of determination. His eyes held the look of a killer trapped inside the body of teenager. I knew he wouldn't be able to control that killing urge when the time came. He didn't know how to control it. "Itachi said I'm racing him, right?" he asked.

"Yes. He wants to see what the prodigy of his brother holds. I think you can beat him. You are an excellent rider." I smirked, handing him a water from the cooler as I got out. He took it and pulled a small metal tube from his pocket. I eyes it with confusion but he just smiled.

"I have a headache. Naruto gave me this so I can keep small pills in it. I get headaches a lot since I was kid. These help ease the pain a great deal." he explains, shaking out six red pills and swallowing them with a gulp of water.

I watch him with the pills and know taking that many isn't good for him. I usually only take three and I was twice the size of Gaara. The dosage he was taking must have been fighting a big headache. I sigh and shake my head. "When we get home, I'm calling Tsunade to come and look at that. Having headaches like that since you were a child. And that dosage you're taking can't be helping if you take it that many times."

Gaara blushed deeply and nodded, his hand rubbing his neck. "It cuts down the pain but never gets rid of it." He kicked at a rock as we walked back the track and looked up at the sky. "Just like Orochimaru. I can mask the pain but never fully eliminate it. It'll always be there."

I never got a chance to say anything to his statement. Naruto and Kabuto's race began before I could. I leaned forward to watch the blonde race. He was a good racer but Kabuto was Orochimaru's prodigy. He could win if given the chance. Naruto however, raced with revenge in his heart. I told him about my theory about who attacked Gaara and he was set to either beat or kill Kabuto. I just hoped he didn't kill him.

"Naruto's going to win. He's got a foot and a half difference between him and Kabuto. No way he can not win. It's a sure thing." Sasuke yelled over the roar of the crowd.

I nodded and watched the race, just in time to see Naruto lose control of his bike. Time seemed to slow down in that second. Naruto's bike crashed and he flew a good twenty through the air before landing on his side. I heard a sharp crack and honestly thought it was his neck. I raced over there with Sasuke and the others as fast as we could just as Hinata was getting there.

"Naruto! Naruto, can you hear me man? You okay?" Sasuke asked, voice hysterical. Naruto moaned and tried to move. Hinata pressed him gently back to the ground. "Kid, you gotta stay down okay? We don't know what's up and you might be hurt bad."

"Get…Gaara…out…of…here….now!" Naruto forces out. Sasuke looked at me confused. I had no idea what the hell he was talking about. "It's…a…trap…to…get….the….kid."

I look up sharply, looking around for Gaara amidst the crowd. I couldn't find the red at first. Then I noticed him standing where I left him. He was staring at me with a sad look on his face. That's when I saw Orochimaru step up behind him with the gun. I thought for split second he was pulling the gun on Gaara, then I felt a white hot pain in side. Orochimaru followed through with his threat. Gaara spoke about the attack and now I was going to die. I dropped to my knees, blood spilling over my hands as I watched the snake take my lover away.

**(Gaara POV) **

Orochimaru laughed as Neji went down. I stepped towards him, but Orochimaru stopped me first. "Oh no, my little prince. You're not going to save him. You knew the rules this morning. Speak of the messenger and Neji dies at the race. You held his fate in your hands and you couldn't handle it. Now he dies." Orochimaru laughed. He tightened his hold on me and started walking away.

I struggled in his arms. "Let me go you sick fuck. I hate you. Why don't you just kill me too? I'd rather be dead than be with you again." I shout, kicking at him in hopes he'll let go.

"Nonsense, Gaara. You're coming home with me. Back home where you belong. With the only family that ever loved you. And you'll do it quietly." he said icily. I had one last look at Suna before the snake pressed some a nasty smelling cloth to my face. I knew what it was. H e used to use all the time to transport me.

Neji's name coming from my lips was the last thing I remember before blacking out in the back of a van. My head already swirling from the drugs.

I woke up a few hours late in a plain looking steel room. It was cold and the clothes I was wearing weren't helping out much to keep me warm. I looked around groggily. There was some kind of netting hanging near me and I could hear air from somewhere. It was difficult to figure out where I was though. My head was fuzzy and nothing was coming to mind.

"Having problems thinking, Gaara?" someone asked. Someone familiar sounding.

I looked around quickly, trying to find the source. "Who's there? Come out."

"I'm right here, Gaara. You can't see that far yet." the voice teased. I knew who the voice was instantly after that. The same person who threatened me earlier.

"Kabuto, where am I? Where's Neji? And the hell did you do to Naruto's bike at the race?! You fucking asshole." I shouted out. My voice echoing off the cold walls.

I didn't see Kabuto's fist coming at me. My head snapped back and I saw stars in my limited vision. "Don't worry, little whore, you'll know all about it as soon as we get home. Until then enjoy your ride." he said roughly, yanking my hair and laughing.

"Where am I?! Will you answer me, goddamit?" I hollered, wanting to know why I was so cold and the ground shook.

"Well aren't you the slick shit racer all back of the plane. Now shut up. We'll be landing soon." he said in a menacing voice. I heard a door slam and then silence.

Where the hell was I going? And how the hell was Neji and the Reapers going to find me now?

Taylor


	8. Si vis pacem, para bellum

I felt cold when I woke up. Cold and in pain. I opened my eyes slowly and winced as light stabbed my eyes. I snapped them closed and groaned. I needed to get up. I needed to find Gaara. I needed aspirin. I sat up slowly and reopened my eyes. I heard a noise to the side of me and turned to try and find it.

Hinata came forward and frowned. She pressed a firm hand on my shoulder and forced me back into bed. "Lie still cousin. Or your going to rip the wound open again. I do not feel like changing the bandages again in the same hour." Hinata scolded softly. I tried to sit up again but she pushed me back down. "Stay or I'll sedate you. Again."

I groaned and laid still. There was no use fighting her. If I did, she would just call in one of the guys and they would hold me down until she could sedate me. I wiggled to get comfortable despite the throbbing my stomach. "Where's Gaara? Is anyone out looking for him? Are there any leads?" I asked frantically. I hated laying around and not looking for him. It felt like I was betraying him.

"There have yet to be any leads but I have all yours, mine and Sasori's men out looking for them, Neji. Do not worry. We'll find him. You rest." Itachi's voice answered. I shifted up again and looked towards his voice. He stood by the door, arms crossed and frown on his face. "How are you feeling Neji?"

I looked away and pressed my hands to my face. A chocked sob escaped my lips and I felt my body shake. "I failed him, Itachi. I let Orochimaru take him and now we can't even find where they went. I promised him he would be safe. I failed." I felt tears roll down under my hands and yelled at myself for crying in front of Itachi.

"You have yet to fail him, Neji. If you sit here and pity yourself then you will fail him. I know you're wounded but Naruto is more cast than human and he's out looking for Gaara. Even if it's against Hinata's orders. So why don't you take a few painkillers, pull a shirt on and get to the boardroom. Me and Sasori are having a president meeting." Itachi said strongly.

I heard the anguish in his voice and more tears came out. Itachi isn't an emotional man, I knew that. He barely ever smiled, held no physical attraction to anyone. He barely felt attraction to his younger brother. But here he was, visibly troubled by Gaara's kidnapping. I felt horrible that I was letting him feel that way. Gaara always said that Itachi acted so coldly to people was that he could never connect to them. I had always thought it was just anti-socialism.

Itachi walked away and I wiped my face. I moved slowly to sit up and winced when I felt a pull in my torso. I looked down frowning. Bandages and cling gauze covered my lower torso. I grumbled to myself and eased myself to an upright position. My cousin watched me with a humored look on her face. I narrowed my eyes at her and looked around the room for a shirt. I could only find my vest so I pulled that on. The large Reaper offering no comfort like usual.

"Would you like something for pain, cousin. I have oxycodone. They'll a lot." she offered. I nodded. Hinata leaned to look into her medical bag and withdrew a bottle. She tossed it to me and frowned. "Two every eight hour if you're in pain. No more than that. I'm having Shika keep an eye on you until that heals up."

I caught the bottle with a wince and walked out of the door. Hinata called a warning again and I looked the side of the door. Shika stood by the door, a tired haggard look on his face. He looked at me when I stepped out and nodded. "Hinata's orders. No offense, boss."

I waved it off and started walking towards the boardroom. I dry swallowed two pills and pocketed the bottle. They rattled as I walked. Shika walked slowly behind me. I could feel his stare on my back and it irked me. "How's Naruto doing? Was the accident bad?"

Shika was fast on a response for once. "He sustained some breaks and lacerations. He broke his right clavicle and humerus. From when he was launched from his bike. He has hairline fractures on his right tibia, from when the bike rolled over him before the throw. And he suffered a few bruised ribs. Of course he's also covered in bruises but that's not stopping him none." he explained, voice hard.

I let a loud sigh slide through my lips. All that from one bike accident. Life was slipping out of control. "Does anyone have any idea how he lost control of his bike or if the bike was tampered with? Naruto wouldn't lose control like that. He races on icy streets for gods sake." I growled. I reached the boardroom and sighed once more. I looked to Shika, face deadpan. "Get Naruto off of looking for Naruto. Tell him I ordered him too. I want him rested. Go."

I dismissed Shika and walked into the boardroom. The last time I was here I was double checking all the safety precautions we had set to protect Gaara. No it all seemed futile. Itachi sat on the left side of the table, his vest hanging on the chair. He didn't look up when I walked in. I went to the head of the table and sank into the chair slowly. "Sasori, it's good to see you."

The Sandmen's leader looked up at me. I was overcome for a second at the resemblance between him and Gaara. I swallowed painfully and let my breath escape through my nose. "It is good to see you too, Neji. Although I wish they weren't under these circumstances. I did not know you were acquainted to my brother until the treaty was brought before me. I wish you had contacted me about him."

I leaned back, listening to his voice and hearing no similarities to Gaara. That eased things for me. "It was your brothers wishes that I didn't. I wanted to the minute I found out who he was related to. Apparently he still isn't over the fact that you gave him to Orochimaru as an alliance deal." I say icily. Itachi looked at me and I knew he was silently telling me to stop.

Sasori glared at me. "You shouldn't speak of matters that you know nothing about. That deal was forced and I didn't consent to it. But I was following orders. Like any good soldier would." Sasori shot back.

I laughed. "Good soldier. Any good soldier would have taken his nine year old brother and gotten him as far away as I could from that monster. I wouldn't have hand delivered him to the person. You were a horrible brother to him Sasori. You sought your fathers approval and forgot all about Gaara." I snarled.

"I didn't want to do it. I tried to change my father's mind. He wouldn't have it. He wanted Gaara gone. He wanted the bastard child out of his hair. It was either give him to the Snake or killing him. I thought I chose the lesser of two evils. I never thought Snake would do that to him. I've tried countless times to get Gaara back but every time I would, Orochimaru would moved Gaara somewhere else and remind me of Gaara's birth." Sasori explained in a low tone. His face was blank but I could see the emotions shimmering behind his eyes.

"What do you mean Gaara's birth? What was so important behind that?" Itachi asked. I let him ask the questions. I was afraid that if I opened my mouth I would say something stupid. I would just listen and hope I learned something.

Sasori sighed and leaned in on his elbows. "We're not my father's sons. We're Orochimaru's prized experiment. Our mothers eggs and Orochimaru's seed. Then enhanced for the perfect leader. It was a decade old science experiment. We are the end result. I would succeed my father and supposedly one day, Gaara would take over for Orochimaru. We are expected leaders. That is why I followed through with my orders." he exclaimed, voice rising. He looked at us with desperation in his eyes.

When I was younger, I had heard my own father talking about Orochimaru messing with genetics and labs. He had laboratories all over Suna and Kohona. I never believed that he could actually produce something but then Sasori was evidence of it. At least the earliest edition of it. I looked at Sasori and tried to find telltale of the mastered birth. There was none that were visible.

"Gaara doesn't know either. He would be devasted if he knew that he was technically Orochimaru's son. He always hated the Snake. It was in his design too. Orochimaru is one evil and Gaara was the other. Gaara was the greater of two evils. You've seen it. You've seen how he is. The look of murder in his eyes. He was designed to be perfect and deadly." Sasori pushed away from the table and running his hands through his hair.

I leaned back and pressed the palms of my hands into my eyes. It made everything black out for second. Then I saw Gaara's face and my eyes shot wide open. "So you're pretty much saying Gaara was crafted to be like that? So cold for someone his age?" I asked. Sasori nodded. "But if he was made to be so cold, why was he gentle? Sweet? Caring? He was only cold when he thought about his past."

Sasori sighed deeply. "He fights his nature all the time. Eventually he'll succumb to what he really is. He will become something worse than Orochimaru. And that is when I know I don't have a little brother anymore. I'll have an enemy."

Itachi laughed. Loud and short. "You do not know anything about your brother then, Red. He will never be like Orochimaru. He hates that man so much it hurts him. He would never follow in his footsteps. He has an idea of what he's capable of. I would know. I talked to him when h was in Orochimaru's hands. Gaara will kill the snake the minute he sees a likeness between himself and him." he laughed out.

I shook my head. This meeting was turning into a contest into who could act the craziest. Right now I felt that Itachi could take it. He rarely smiled and he most certainly never laughed. Sasori was spinning a sci-fi story that was believable. I was just drowning in grief. Each man was the leader of well known and feared gang, but yet here we were. Falling apart over a fourteen year old boy.

I sighed again and looked at other two. Itachi stopped laughing with one last wheezing breath. Sasori calmed himself down enough to reseat himself. I looked to both of them and just let the air out through my nose. "So what do we do now?" I ask simply.

A pounding on the door interrupted our meeting briefly. Itachi answered it and then sat back down. "I've just been informed that a member of the Reapers hasn't returned home since the race. A few members of a minor gang said they saw a man matching Orochimaru's appearance took him while we were dealing with Naruto. As of right now, we're raging a full tri force war against the Snakes." Apparently nothing was as simple as running guns and racing bikes anymore.

**(Gaara POV)**

I was jostled awake when I felt the plane land. I flew high into the air and slammed back down hard on my back. I grunted and gritted my teeth. It took me a few minutes to sit back up. The handcuffs around my wrists tightened and dung into my skin deeper. I winced and narrowed my eyes. "Fucking assholes. Didn't have to make them so tight." I growled to the empty room around me.

I waited patiently for the plane to stop moving and then for someone to come get me. I wondered for a second who it would be. I would have taken anyone over Kabuto at that point. I wasn't afraid of him, I just didn't like him. Kabuto was something worse than pain. He was a reminder of dark pasts. I heard someone approach the door and sat up straighter. Trying to put the meanest look I could muster on my face. Silently hoping it wasn't Kabuto as the door opened.

Orochimaru appeared in the door frame. I let out a sigh of relief. Orochimaru smiled and fixed the collar on his shirt. I watched him closely. "Well it seems that we are reunited at last, my pet. Now how about we go home and have some dinner?" he asked, voice surprisingly calm but I could see the anger simmering in his eyes.

I just nodded my head and he walked over. He helped me from the floor and unlocked the chain that kept me secured to the wall. He didn't remove the handcuffs. I winced again when he tightened them more and my eyes watered. Orochimaru didn't want me going anywhere apparently. I hung my head and walked for the door. Orochimaru followed behind me closely. I frowned intensely. I didn't understand why. It's not like I could get away anywhere.

My relief about not seeing Kabuto was short lived. The silvered hair monster smiled sinisterly when he saw. My eyes narrowed themselves to slits and I snarled at him. Kabuto growled and stepped towards me, a fist clenched. Orochimaru stepped between us and Kabuto flinched as the snake struck him and he shrank away from him. I raised my eyes.

Orochimaru turned and smiled at me. "Don't worry, pet. He won't hurt you. He already damaged you enough." he said gently. I almost gagged. The niceness from him was disgusting. He pushed Kabuto out of the way and waved me through. I walked by quickly and made sure I didn't brush by either of them.

I exited the plane with a slight difficulty because of the restraints. I stumbled the last few steps and Orochimaru caught my by the upper arm. I jerked out of his grasp quickly. "Don't touch me. And stop calling me pet." I snapped.

Orochimaru sighed deeply and dug his fingers into my arm tightly. I winced and glared at him. "You will stop acting like this, Gaara. I'm very disappointed in you already and I don't want to enlighten Kabuto by letting him play with you. Would you like that?"

I kept my mouth shut. He nodded and dragged me towards the limousine that was park near the plane. The sky was a deep purple and the wind was warm. I knew we had to be in Suna territory. It was the only place that was warm year round. Kohona and the other towns were covered in snow. The only thing that sucked was that Suna was a big place. I had no idea what part we were in.

We loaded into the limo and I sat as far from either of them as I could. I could see the other getting into the SUV's and loading up the bikes. My throat clenched when I remember Naruto's crash. I swallowed dryly and looked at Orochimaru. "Why did you tamper with Naruto's bike?" I asked, my voice raspy.

At first I thought he was ignoring me because he didn't answer right away. He poured himself a drink and grossed hi ankle over his knee. He took a sip and smiled. "To cause a distraction of course. And I didn't like the little punk to begin with. He used to belong to my father. Stupid little shit. Didn't know what was good for him. Hurting him was always so much fun." he smiled.

I felt my lip lift in contempt. I remembered Naruto mentioning something about Orochimaru father, I just never knew he owned him. "So you did that to him for fun? And then shot Neji because I said something. Well Kabuto said not to tell about _him _coming. I just said it was just a Snakes rider. I never identified Kabuto." I argued, leaning forward in my seat. Kabuto watched me closely.

Orochimaru looked at Kabuto. His eyes held slight confusion. "Kabuto, you told me that you saw him tell the other it was you that came. Did you lie to me?" he asked, his voice void of any emotion at that point.

Kabuto squirmed under his master's gaze. I almost felt bad for a second. Almost. "I knew he wouldn't say anything. You wouldn't him. I couldn't take him right then. So I lied so you could get him. I did it for you, master." Kabuto spit out quickly. He leaned further back into his seat like that could save him. I had seen Orochimaru kill men in limo's before. He couldn't escape if he tried.

Orochimaru nodded and finished his drink. He raised the glass, appearing to look at the design of the glass. Then with a sharp flick of the wrist he slammed it into the floor. I jumped slightly but Kabuto jumped more. He looked petrified. Orochimaru took the largest shard of glass and looked at the older boy. "Come here, Kabuto. Now."

Kabuto hesitated before shuffling over to the snake. I moved even further away. Orochimaru grabbed Kabuto by the hair and forced his head. I thought for a second he was going to slit his throat, but instead he dragged the glass across the boys face. Then pushed him away roughly. "Now you can match him, you conniving little whore. Get away from me."

Kabuto quickly scampered away from his master. He sat down on the other end of the bench seat near me. I curled my legs up and placed my head on the arm rest. I didn't feel bad that I caused that. I was hoping Kabuto would feel some pain. He deserved it. I just didn't want to be in the same space as the blood.

The rest of the ride past without any incidents, which I was grateful about. Orochimaru kept trying to coax me to talk. I would growled like an animal and squeeze my eyes tighter closed. None of that helped. When the car rolled to a gentle stop, I raised my head and looked around. It was pitch black outside, the only light coming from a lighted window and the stars. "Where are we?" I asked no one in particular as I got out of the car.

"Your new home. I think you'll enjoy it here. Everyone will." Orochimaru said with a hint of secrecy in his voice. I shivered and I knew it was because of the breeze. I followed behind Kabuto and the blood that dripped from his face. He didn't even look at me as I did. He just walked.

We entered the house and Orochimaru smiled at us. He opened his arms wide and smirked at us. The smile that I had seen so many times before it was embedded in my memory. "Now that we're here. A few changes if you don't mind. Hayate."

A brunette man entered the foyer and bowed slightly to Orochimaru. He turned to me and smiled grimly. I tried to smile back but couldn't find the heart to. He coughed roughly and that's when I remembered where I had seen him before. He was sold before me at the auction where Neji had bought me from. He wore simple jeans and a black shirt with a thick collar around his neck. I smiled sadly at him when he came close enough.

Another two men came out from an adjoining hallway and held me tightly in place. I jerked around and looked at Orochimaru. Hayate took something from him and came back over to me. I watched him closely. He leaned into me and pulled away quickly. When he did, I felt the collar around my neck. I twisted my neck painfully in hopes of getting it off. It was tight to the skin but not enough to choke me. The men let me go and my arm were at last. I stood looking at the bleeding gashes that were left.

"As you see Gaara, I decided against the handcuffs and went with a collar much like Hayate. Except yours is linked with a little GPS locator. If you are not in this building, my men have orders to find and kill you. I suggest you don't leave. And Kabuto-" h explained in singsong voice. I gagged a little inside. Orochimaru turned the silvered hair teen, who was wiping blood from hi glasses. "-you're getting on as well. With the same orders."

Kabuto fumbled with his glasses and tried to get them back on his face. After a few failed attempts he succeeded. Then walked over to Orochimaru quickly, taking hold of the his shirt tightly. "Master please. What I did I did for you. Please don't do this this to me. I swear it won't happen again." he begged.

Orochimaru looked at him for a second, a hand stroking his hair. Then he shoved him away. "Collar him and put them to bed. I want to rest. It's been a long day. Goodnight my pets." Orochimaru tuned away from us and both me and Kabuto made a move towards him. We got stopped before we could get into his vicinity. He laughed and walked up the stairs.

Hayate strapped a collar around Kabuto neck and motioned the men to follow him. We were dragged through the adjoining hallway and up a set of back stairs. I guess Orochimaru didn't want up dripping blood all over his carpet. Hayate brought us to a pair of bedrooms right next to each other. He opened the door to both and smiled. "It's not so bad here. He's okay when you get used to him." he mumbled.

The gang members pushed me and Kabuto into the room and yanked the doors closed. I kicked the door loudly and got nothing in return. I kicked the door again in aggravation and turned to the bedroom. It wasn't so bad. There were windows along the wall. A large bed sat in the corner. A desk, television and couch filled up the remaining space. Orochimaru liked keeping his captives comfortably.

I walked around the room and felt the bed for how it was. It was comfortable. I saw the bathroom and decided to wash the blood from my wrists and hands. Hopefully it would also take away the pain. The bathroom was simple but it was equipped with both a shower and tub so I was happy. I did noticed that there was two sinks though. I looked at it puzzled and then realized there was a second door leading out of the bathroom.

I opened the door and peeked into the bedroom cautiously. The room was decorated just like mine. The only difference was what this one held. Kabuto. Banging on the door and yelling for Orochimaru. I watched him silently for a second and then laughed to myself. "How does it feel to be back on the receiving end asshole?" I laughed. I was enjoying his suffering. He deserved it immensely.

Kabuto spun quickly and glared at me. He moved away from the door and walked over to me carefully. His face still bloodied. "This is your fault you little slut. If you hadn't gone and opened your mouth, I would still be in his good graces. Not treated like…like you. I'm going to kill you for that." he snarled out.

He flung himself heavily at me. I caught him around the waist and threw him into the wall. My wrists screamed in protest. I ignored the pain and lashed out my leg. It connected with Kabuto's stomach and he cried out. I swung my leg back again but Kabuto grabbed my other leg and pulled me down. He caught me in the jaw with a precise punch. I growled deeply and grabbed his wrist. I twisted it behind his back and pressed the wounded side of his face into the carpet.

"I'm sick of your threats, Kabuto. I'm not afraid of you anymore. I'm more tired than scared. You know what he's capable of and yet you still try to love him. It's pathetic. You're strung out on him and you can't even see that he's jus using you. You're nothing to him. Nothing at all." I said softly. I kept my knee in the center of his back and his face in the rug.

Kabuto kicked and cried out when I pressed his face deeper. The cries had little effect on me. He bucked me off and stood, fist clenched tight by his side. "I don't understand what he sees in you. You're nothing special. Just a useless piece of ass he enjoys. I don't understand why he fights so hard to get you back. You're just a whore to him. I'm the one he raised and trained. He loves me. Not you. Yet here I am, just like you. It doesn't make any sense."

I shrugged my shoulder. Talking to him like this was something new to me. I had no idea how to approach it. Kabuto deflated and sat on the armchair of the couch. "Are you going to hit me anymore?" I asked with a small smile.

Kabuto laughed a little. He looked his age for once. He only was seventeen and like me, still a kid. "No. Unless you give me a really really good reason. Okay?" he bargained. I figured that was fair enough so I nodded. Kabuto pulled at his collar and then sighed. "Ever wear one of these before?"

I nodded again. "A few times actually. You get used to the feeling. I just don't think I'll get used to the kill you on sight orders. That ones new. He really doesn't want to lose me, does he?" Kabuto shook his head. I sighed. "Great. Neji is going to have a hell of time trying to find me now."

"How do you know he's even still alive?" he asked. I looked at him seriously. My eyes must have given me away because his eyes grew wide. "You're in love with him? How? After everything that Orochimaru did to you."

I smiled, my head dropping as I did. "I found a good man in Neji. He took me into his home and gang , despite the fact of my past. He didn't care that I have more scars that a soldier. He loves me for me. And if he was dead, I would be able to feel it. I can still feel him right here." I pointed to my chest and touched the heart shaped scar underneath the shirt. I raised my head. Kabuto lowered his gaze as mine returned.

"I wouldn't expect you to understand, Kabuto. Neji doesn't see scars. He sees someone who needed love. I was lucky when I got away from this place. And here I am again." I spoke, turning back towards my room. I got to the bathroom door and Kabuto called my name.

"I know I did some horrible shit to you when you were younger, but I was doing it to keep Orochimaru in my graces. He gave me orders and I executed them. I'm sorry for everything, I guess. If you hold any resentment, I deserve it." he apologized.

I looked over my shoulder at him, my heart heavy. "I'm tired of hating. I was just getting used to love. I forgive you Kabuto. Go to sleep." I walked back through the bedroom and sank down on the bed. My mind going a mile a minute. Everything I had built up in the past few months was falling apart again. I sighed and closed my eyes.

In the other room, I could hear Kabuto crying softly. I tried to block the sound out but it didn't work. My wrist throbbed painfully. My back was sore from the plane ride. But it was my hear that hurt the most. It ached for Neji and nothing I knew could stop it. I felt tears leak out from under my eyelids and cursed myself for being weak. I rolled over and squeezed my eyes shut. Sleep was a labored process.

Early the next morning, I heard someone enter my room. I bolted up in the bed and looked around. At first I saw no one. I thought I was losing my mind. Then I saw Orochimaru sitting in the chair, smiling at me. I pushed myself against the headboard and looked at him. "Morning pet. Sleep well?" he asked.

I eyes him carefully. I remembered perfectly what happened when he used to come to my room early like this. I still had scars from it. I sat straight and glared at him. "I slept fine. What's with the niceties, bastard?"

He laughed, forced almost. My lips twitched in disgust again. He was starting to get on my nerves. "Haven't I always treated you nicely, Gaara? Why can't I do it now?" Orochimaru snarled and grabbed my collar. A sharp jerk brought me face to face with him. "I'm growing tired of your attitude, Gaara. I've spent months trying to get you back and this is how you repay me? If it doesn't stop, I'm going to lose my temper."

Orochimaru thrust me back into the bed and smoothed his white button down. I rubbed the area where the collar rubbed the skin raw and glared deeply. The snake just smiled. With a sweep through his hair he seemed to calm down again. "I'm throwing a party tonight. In honor of your return. I am requesting Kabuto's and yours presence at my side. I suggest the attitude is left in the room. I don't want to upset the guests."

I sat back and pulled my knees up to my chest. I watched him closely and felt my unease grow when he moved onto the bed. "Oh Gaara, stop giving me the silent treatment. I didn't mean to lose my temper. It's that attitude of yours that drives me crazy. If you just got rid of it, I would be so happy. Don't you want that, sweetie?" He reached out to touch my face but I twisted my neck so he couldn't. The annoyance in his eyes grew more.

"When Neji finds me, I hope he kills you slowly. Just for the fucking fun of it. I'm not afraid of you, Orochimaru. I'm sick of you. You're just a sick ass bastard that preys on people weaker than you. You'll die for it. And when you do, I'm spitting on your fucking body." I said icily. My blood pulsed heavily in my veins but I wasn't afraid. I was tired of being afraid.

Orochimaru sat silently for a moment, his eyes on the comforter. Slowly he lifted his head and I saw the anger seething there. He grabbed my collar once more and jerked me off the bed. I landed on the floor roughly, my shoulder taking the brunt of the force. I gritted my teeth and rolled over. Orochimaru was over me in an instant, his sidearm shaking in his hand.

I laughed and sat up. "What are you going to do? Shoot me? Do it. It'll give Neji even more of a reason to slit your throat." I egged. I watched the gun shake and bounce around. The finger on the trigger tightened slightly. Orochimaru pressed the barrel to my forehead. I didn't even flinch. I thought, _'Bring it on'. _

Orochimaru growled in annoyance and holstered the gun. He back handed me hard and kicked me a few times while I laid on the floor. "You're going to break one of these days Gaara. And when you do, you'll see the similarities between the two of us. I think that will kill you more."

He struck me once more across the face and stormed from the room. I stayed where I laid on the floor. My heart slowed itself to a steady beat once more but it still felt like blood was on fire. I moved my body into a sitting position and groaned. My area under my face throbbed painfully and I figured it would bruise eventually. I heard the bathroom door open and looked to see Kabuto entering the room timidly. He walked stiffly and winced when he sat down. I sighed and looked over at him. "Still love your master?" I asked, sarcasm thick in my voice.

Kabuto hung his head but didn't say anything. He handed me a wet cold hand towel and I pressed it to my face. It felt good against my skin. He leaned back against the bed and played with his collar. I looked back at him. "So what is this? The silent nice treatment? I don't think I can deal with you like that." I questioned harshly.

He shook his head. "It just hurts to talk, okay?" he explained. His voice was raspy and barely above a whisper. I looked at him with scrunched eyebrows. He looked away. Looking closer, I noticed the bruising around his neck. Deep purple against his light skin. Orochimaru had raped him, using the collar as a handle. His breathing quivered and I saw a tear fall from his face.

I turned to face him and moved his silver hair from his neck. He tensed visibly and for once it didn't make me feel good. I pressed the cloth to his neck gently, not really understanding why I was helping out someone I used to call monster. I guess the enemy of my enemy was my friend. Orochimaru was Kabuto's enemy, that made him my friend.

"This is my fault Kabuto. If I just kept my mouth shut, you would've been fine. Orochimaru would have taken his frustration out on me. I'm sorry." I said softly. I wrapped the cloth loosely around his neck and hoped that would sooth the pain.

Kabuto shook his head. "You had every right to do it, kid. After what I put you through. You were just retaliating. All fairs in hate and war." He looked over at me and smiled. "Thanks by the way. The cold water feels good."

I nodded and stood, my face scrunched up in thought. I tugged at the collar and growled. "Have you tried to take this thing off yet?" I spun on my heels as Kabuto was shaking his head. "I'm going to get it off of me eventually. There has to be a way."

"Unless you have the same fingerprints as Orochimaru, there is none. His collars are foolproof. Only he can take the collars off. I was their when he designed them. After Itachi helped you escape." Kabuto explained. I heard the regret in his voice and glared at him.

I yelled in frustration and kicked the chair. It skidded across the room and crashed into the wall. "I'm going to kill him myself. I hate him. I leave and he finds every single way to get me back. Then make sure I can't leave again." I spun again and looked at Kabuto. "Why didn't you just kill me years ago? It would have ended all this bullshit. I could've been happy! Doesn't anyone care about that at all!"

Kabuto flinched back. I just growled in aggravation and lashed out at anything around me. I knocked the lamp from the table and it shattered into a million pieces when it hit the floor. I threw the chairs through all the windows and upturned the desk. I put my boot through the television. By the time I was done, the room was trashed. All the windows were broken. The chair was missing pieces and I don't think anyone would be watching TV anytime soon.

Kabuto didn't stop me either. He stayed out of my way and kept quiet. I think if he tried to stop me, I would have damaged him in the process. I stood in the middle of the wrecked room and breathed deeply. My blood thudded in my ears again. I listened to it while trying to steady my breathing. I looked back at Kabuto one more time before heading into the bathroom. Now I needed to cool off.

I stripped out of my days old clothes and turned the shower on. I didn't even bother letting it warm up. I wanted ice cold water. Something that would wake my mind up. I stepped into the shower and shivered when the water hit my heated flesh. I grabbed the wash cloth and lathered it with soap. I washed all the dirt and sweat from my body in hard strokes. I rinsed the suds away and looked closely at my skin. As if sensing that I wasn't clean enough, I scrubbed my body down again twice as hard. I stepped under the steady stream of cold water and sighed. I felt so unclean and nothing was helping it go away.

After scrubbing down once more, I stepped out of the shower and wrapped a towel around my waist. I walked back into my room and surveyed t damage. I smiled when I saw all the destruction I had caused. I knew it didn't harm Orochimaru but I knew it would annoy the hell out of him. I smirked at the thought of him annoyed and shook my head.

Kabuto looked at me from his position on the floor. I didn't know what to say to him. He shrugged his shoulders and stood. "Hayate came in while you were in the shower. He dropped off what Orochimaru wants us to wear to the party. And that we should be dressed within the hour. Orochimaru requests our presence early."

I growled and rolled my eyes. "I can only imagine what he wants us early for. Are the outfits decent at least? Because if they're not, I'm not going." I huffed. I walked over to the bed and looked at Orochimaru's selection for the night. "Well it's not revealing at least."

Kabuto laughed a little. He picked up the shirt and looked at it. "What the hell is this? Did he get the wrong size or something? It's way to long."

I laughed at him slightly. "You're very uneducated. Maybe you should've read instead of bled." I took the shirt from him and slipped the black cloth onto my arms. "It's called a kurta. A loose long shirt worn by the Hindu's. It comes to your knee. And then this means these are pyjama's."

Kabuto watched as I slid into the red pants. "There loose snug around the waist, loose towards the top and narrow at the bottom. Rather comfortable actually." I finished the outfit with a pair of jute slippers. Kabuto laughed and shook his head. "This is the attire of a wealthy Hindu man. Stop laughing at it."

The silver haired teen kept laughing. "You look like you belong in Arabian Nights, kid. I can't believe he's making us wear that. It's ridiculous." he wheezed out.

I just sighed and tightened my pants. Kabuto stopped laughing and wiped his face. "Are you done laughing, Kabuto? I can leave you and let you get it out of your system." I stated. I sat down on the bed and ran a hand through my soggy hair.

He nodded and picked up his outfit. He's consisted of a black kurta and silver pyjama's. "I guess he's chose of color reflects are hair, don't you think." I rolled my eyes and stood again. "Where are you going?"

"I forgot something in the bathroom." I went bathroom and grabbed my Reapers black vest. I brushed my hands over the Reaper patch affectionately. "I don't want to lose this." I tucked the vest under the pillows of my bed and looked back at Kabuto. "Better go get dressed, Aladdin. Don't want to anger our master."

**(Orochimaru's POV)**

When I heard someone enter my study, I looked up with a glare. My glare softened when I saw who was entering. "Gaara. Kabuto. You look wonderful in the outfits. I hope you like them." I exclaimed as I stood. I walked over to them with open arms.

Kabuto immediately dropped his gaze to the floor. I smiled at the sign of submission. Coward. Gaara on the other hand, glared at me like always. That face made my skin break out in goose bumps. So innocent, sweet. Yet if he only knew how deadly and destructive he could be. I don't think he would glare as much. I embraced Kabuto first and he was hesitant to wrap a single arm around me. I kissed his forehead as a sign of peace.

Gaara wouldn't even let me touch him. He shoved me back the second my skin touched his. "Get the fuck away from me." he growled as he shoved me. I stumbled back a few feet before regain my posture. He seemed pleased with himself.

I brushed my self off and stepped back towards him. I backhanded him across the face, my own skin tingling from it. He tumbled to the ground easily. I had forgotten how light he was. Even after being away for so long, he hadn't gained much weight. "Such rude behavior after I treated you with nice hospitality." I walked back to my chair and sank into it. Kabuto helped Gaara up and wiped the blood from his face. The interaction mad my anger boil. "Kabuto, do not touch him. The only person you touch is me."

Kabuto raised his head and then glared. He wrapped a supporting arm around Gaara's waist in defiance. I glared at him deeply. "I done taking orders, Orochimaru. You are not my master." he said strongly.

I could feel my blood pressure rising with each of their actions. I was the master and they were the pets. They should be obeying me. My hand felt for the gun at my waist and I shook my head. I couldn't kill them. I needed them around. Wanted them actually. "So you finally found the balls to talk, Kabuto. I'm so proud of you. It'll give me even more pleasure to strip it from you later." I hissed.

He flinched but didn't falter. Gaara laughed. "How does it feel to lose control over your toys? I bet you're thinking of every possible way to kill us right now aren't you, you bastard?"

I smiled at his guts. I pressed the intercom button and smirked. "Please bring in our other quest, Hayate." I released the button and smirked at the red. I could see the confusion in his eyes. The door opened once again and Hayate pushed my prisoner into the room. He fell to a heap in front o f my desk. "Gaara I think you know Kiba? He is- What did you call them- one of your brothers?"

Gaara jerked out of Kabuto's support. He rushed to Kiba's side and knelt down. "Kiba? Are you okay?" he exclaimed, shaking the brunette. The man stirred nad looked at Gaara with hazy eyes. Gaara's eyes shot back to me. "What did you do to him, Orochimaru?"

I laughed and stood up, pulling my gun from it's holster. Gaara stayed where he was. "I brought someone along for the ride. He's my motivator for you. You see, if you don't start behaving yourself, Kiba could get hurt in the process. And you don't want that do you?"

Gaara growled and threw himself at me. I caught him easily into my chest and pushed him into one of my men's arms. He struggled but I knew he wouldn't be able to get out. I reached down and pulled Kiba up by the hair. He groaned groggily. Pressing the end of the gun to his head, I looked at Gaara. "It's your choice, sweetheart. Play nice or he dies."

The red struggling ceased slowly. I smiled once again. I knew he would break again for me. He always did in the end. I lowered the gun and let the brunette slip to the floor. I placed the gun on the table and opened my arms. "Come here, Gaara." I ordered.

The guard released Gaara. He looked at Kiba and then to me. I saw the hesitation. I raised my eyebrows. Slowly he walked to me. I embraced him tightly and ran a hand through his hair. He pulled slightly. I jerked his head back and smiled. "Welcome home, pet. Your master missed you terribly." I leaned down and kissed him deeply. For once he didn't fight. He was beyond broken and I loved it.

I pulled away from Gaara and looked at my two pets. Both were broken beyond repair and it was all due to me. I straightened my shirt and walked to the doors. "Now, let's go entertain our guests, pets." The boys walked over to me and I placed an arm around each waist. Gaara shot one last look at Kiba on the floor and then turned back. Eyes locked on the floor. "And remember, if you behave, I'll forget the way you acted earlier."

Neither boy said anything. The walked carefully besides me to the dining room and sat when I told them too. The entire night went well. They acted like proper pets and when the entertainment came, I had Gaara sitting on my lap with Kabuto sitting on the floor between my legs. My guest complimented how well behaved they were. A few even asked to buy the pair for a night. I considered but declined. Tonight they would remember who their master was for good. Neither of them would ever repaired. I was going to ensure that.


	9. I am you, You are me

**(Gaara POV)**

The party and the next two weeks passed by without anything interesting happening. Orochimaru would call for me daily to his room, where he would try to break down the walls I had built up. I wasn't allowing him that privilege. He used every method under the sun to break me down. I would just think of Neji and hold fast. My body bleeding and aching. Throat hoarse from screaming and thighs throbbing from where his fingers bit into my flesh. But I wouldn't give in to him.

Kabuto, whom I always thought was to weak to stand up to Orochimaru, was defying the snake every chance he had also. He had seen first hand what the snake was capable of and was sick of it. He would come back to the room and shower the feeling of him off of himself. Scrubbing until he was red and raw. His face was healing easily and when it healed completely, we would have matching scars.

The person I was really worried about in the whole ordeal wasn't myself or Neji but Kiba. I wondered consistently what was happening to him because I was being defiant. I hadn't seen him since the party but I knew he wasn't dead. Orochimaru would have had me watch. He was alive in some part of the house. Waiting, like me, for our saviors to come and steal us away from this nightmare.

Footsteps coming towards me shook me from my thoughts of freedom. I rolled onto my back on my bed and looked at who was approaching. Kabuto smiled at me and sat on the bed, sporting a new black eye. I frowned and shook my head. He shrugged. "The doors are unlocked. I'm going to find something to eat. Want to come with me?" he asked softly.

I was going to say no but my stomach answered for me. I hadn't eaten anything but some bread and water that Orochimaru made me swallow. I nodded and slid from the bed, the room spinning around me. Kabuto grabbed my hand to steady me. I nodded and walked to door, opening it slowly. I peered out and was amazed when I didn't see guards standing by our doors.

"Why are the doors unlocked? I thought Orochimaru wanted us under close observation." I asked, stepping out into the hall cautiously. Kabuto came out and closed the door with a soft click.

"Well he hasn't been able to watch us since you smashed all the camera's in the room. And I don't think he was to happy when he had to relocate us either, because of the remodeling you did to the other room." he laughed, turning right into the hall.

I followed behind closely. I wasn't familiar with Orochimaru's mansions. The only rooms I ever saw where mine, Orochimaru's, guest hall and basement. Everything else was a mystery. Kabuto lead the way through the maze of room easily, pointing out a few rooms for me. "That's the control room up those stairs. The entire compound except our room under surveillance."

I smirked and nodded, marking the place in my head. Knowing I will never forget it now. I learned where Orochimaru spent his evenings, showered and ate. How the servants got around the house without being seen. Where the security system was the weakest. I stored it all away and planned as I walked. Kabuto must have known what I was thinking because he kept feeding me the vital information with a knowing smirk.

When we reached the first floor, Kabuto took us to the servants kitchen. I saw Hayate sitting at the counter, dressed in a similar outfit when I arrived but missing a shirt. Red, thin welts covered his back and arms. I frowned deeply when I saw them. He moved with jerky motions and I knew the wounds must be hurting him terribly. Hearing our footsteps, he turned and looked at us, a sad smile on his face. "Figured out the doors weren't locked, hu?" he asked, voice caring.

Kabuto nodded and sat at the table. I mimicked him. Hayate grabbed his plate and sat with us. I looked up at him closely and frowned at how ragged he looked. Orochimaru must have been taking his frustration out on him after we were sent away. "Yeah. I figured it out when the door didn't make the normal loud clicking sound. So I thought me and Gaara would come down and get something to eat."

Hayate nodded understandingly and looked at me. Eyes bearing down into mine. "Your friend is doing alright." he said simply, biting into a crusty roll with a sigh. I looked at him and questioned him silently. He put down the bread and looked at me. "He's roughed up but so aren't you. Orochimaru is doing nothing with him. He is just more a reason for your friends to come find you. To save you both."

I breath easily and nod my head. My heart seemed to ease it's heavy breathing. Kabuto smiled to me and I smiled back. My stomach rumbling softly as I did. Hayate smirked and motioned the chef for food to be brought over. A middle age woman brought over two deep metal bowls with white creamy soup in it and half a loaf of the bread Hayate was eating. "Cream of broccoli. Quite delicious and filling. It'll help take the edge off."

I began to eat the minute the chef was away from the table. Kabuto following my lead. We were starving and the food smelt amazing. Hayate smiled and leaned backwards in the chair. He watched up while playing with a gold locket around his neck. I looked at him quizzically and he smiled. "It's the only piece of my old life I have left. Orochimaru allowed me to keep it." Opening it, he showed me a picture of a younger him and an older girl, an oxygen tube under her nose. "My sister Jade was the only family I had left. When she passed away, I was lost to the slave market. And that's where I've been ever since."

Kabuto paused and hung his head. "I never knew that, Hayate. How come you never told me?" he asked, keeping his voice low. Hayate smiled. Kabuto blushed. "I understand Hayate."

We all laughed and shook our heads, knowing what Kabuto was like to others. He blushed deeper and went back to eating. I continued also, my eyes scanning over Hayate slightly. He stares back at me with weary eyes. "How old are you, Hayate?" I ask, scooping some soup with a piece of bread.

He smiled and rubbed the back of his neck, eyes closing. Eyebrows furrowing in deep thought. "Nineteen, I think. I lost count of how many birthdays I've had since I was in slavery. So I think I'm-" The rest of the sentence was lost to a bout of coughing. The coughing winning the battle. Once Hayate had a hold on the coughing he tried to smile. "I also contracted mold exposure from my last master. Now I have bad lungs and coughing that won't go away."

I shook my head and dipped more bread into the soup. My body instantly taking the soup and turning it to energy. I finished the bowl and gave the rest of the bread to Kabuto, who smiled in return. I leaned back in my seat and relaxed despite myself. The kitchen was cool and smelt wonderful. I wasn't being beat or raped. So I felt it was a good a time as any to relax.

Kabuto glanced over at me and laughed. His eyes brightening a little. I smiled back, looking around the room. I leaned forward and got up when I spied a hallway leading down into the basement. Hayate came after me. He gripped me by the arm and I looked at him. "I'm going down there. You can't stop me." I snarled.

He shook his head. "Orochimaru has the whole place scoped out. You go down there and he'll be over you in an instant. You have to stay up here." he ordered, trying to pull me away.

I jerked from his grasp and looked at Kabuto. He nodded and walked over, shouldering the coughing male out of the way. Together we descended the stairs and closed the door tightly behind us. Hayate banged on the door but we ignored him completely. I was going to find Kiba and no one was going to stop me.

Kabuto smiled at me and lead the way down the halls. He knew the basement better than anyone, even Orochimaru himself. He had spent much of his free time down in the cellar. Devising new ways to break me or others so he could extract the truth. It somewhat scared me to be in the basement with him again but I knew we were on the same level so I could deal with it.

My silvered hair friend stopped at the a three way fork in the basement. I bumped into him and looked raised my shoulders. "What's the matter?" I asked, itching the chaffed skin under my collar. Kabuto's head moved between the three passageways and he sighed. Hand coming up to rub his eyes under his glasses. "Hello?"

"I don't know what part of the building this is. I'm not completely familiar with this end of the layout. I don't know which end to take." he admitted. He hung his head and leaned against the wall heavily. I sigh and run a hand through my hair.

"Well then we pick one and see where it leads. It has to go somewhere right?" I ask, trying to sound hopeful. Kabuto rolled his eyes at me but nodded. I smiled and then looked at the tunnels. "Now which one?"

Kabuto came to stand on the side of me, our shoulders brushing. His lip went up in that cocky smile he wore sometimes and then pointed to the farthest pipe. "We'll take that one. By looking at the floor, it has the most travel over it. Look at the ruts in the stone. Constant travel." he points out precisely.

I shrug my shoulders and clap a hand to his. "Well okay, Little Demon. We will listen to your tracking instincts and go that way." I laughed. Kabuto smirked and pushed me forward. I started walking carefully and listened to the sounds bouncing off the stone walls. After a silent ten minute walk, I looked at my companion. "Where do you think this goes?"

Kabuto shushed me and pushed me into a crevice carved out of the stone. I pushed against him and he pushed me harder, pressing a tight hand to my mouth. That's when I heard footsteps and the sound of a squeaky wheel. I tried to breath easier as they approached but with Kabuto's hand covering my mouth it was difficult. He shushed me again and I flipped him the finger.

A second later, two guards wearing Snakes vest and carrying sidearm's walked past us. A hospital gurney between them. I looked closely at it and saw that under the sheet was a child size body. I gagged and pulled against Kabuto.

"I don't understand why he keeps trying to make another one. He already has the one he needs. All these other ones just fail." the taller one complained as the wheel got stuck in a crack directly in front of our hideaway.

The smaller one shrugged and peeked under the sheet. He shivered visibly and dropped it once more. "It's creepy seeing this one and knowing the other is in the house. How does Orochimaru do it?" he asked, wiping his hands on jeans and looking around nervously. "Does it feel like we're getting watched to you?"

The tall one shook his head, slapping the other in the back of his head. "No. You're just spooked because of the body. Now that's go. This one has to go to the incinerator. He wants it gone with the others." he orders and gives the gurney a hard shove. Causing the sheet to slip and allowing me to see what was under it.

I gasped beneath Kabuto's fingers and sagged forward. The body on the gurney was me. A younger me but me still the same. His hair was plastered to his forehead with blood and eyes wide open. Kabuto pulled me closer to him and whisper incoherently in my ear. I barely heard him. I was looking at the dead me being pushed away. When they were far enough away, Kabuto removed his hands gently. But kept his arms around me.

"What is he doing, Kabuto? What was that thing laying on the gurney?" I asked, my voice shaking. Tears threatened to fall but I shook them away easily. I wasn't going to cry. I wanted to know how I just saw a dead eight year old me.

Kabuto shook his head and removed his arms. I bolted to my feet and ran both hands over my face. Trying to erase the image form my mind. Kabuto stood slowly and wiped his glasses on the edge of his shirt. I breathed in deeply and bit my lip enough to draw blood. Kabuto saw and grabbed my arms. "Stop it. Let's go find out what that thing was okay?"

I nod somberly and he slipped his hand into mine. I held onto it weakly, my mind moving into overdrive. Was I a clone? Was that a brother I never knew I had? My mind was trying to think of every possible answer and yet none of them seemed plausible. They all seemed to far fetched to be realistic. I sigh again and leaned into Kabuto. He supported me without a word.

We walked until we reached a set of stairs and an elevator that took us upwards. We opted for the stairs. To make a quieter approach. Kabuto took the lead without a question. When we reached the top, the landing opened up onto a room that looked like cross between a lab and a hospital. There was countless people moving around with white lab coats and carrying multi colored liquid filled beakers. Against the wall was giant class cylinders, like fish tanks. In each of them was a body floating, tubes and wires connected to it.

I realized looking at the bodies that they all looked like me and my brother Sasori. Or a cross breed of both. I stepped back and Kabuto put a hand on my shoulder. I looked at him. "What are these things?" I mumbled, looking back at the bodies floating in the water. Alive yet dead in my mind.

Before Kabuto could answer, a laugh that we both knew well, answered for us. "Well I see you found your way down here. And I thought Kabuto knew his way around to stay out of here." Orochimaru stated jovially. I cringed at the tone of his voice. He was happy that we stumbled into here. I could sense it. "What do you think Gaara? Isn't that resemblance striking?"

I growled and stepped forward. Kabuto held me back with a hand across my chest. Orochimaru's eyes turned to slits at the interaction. "What are you doing here, Orochimaru? What are those thing? And what do they have to do with me and Sasori?" I shouted, my body shaking with anger.

The snake laughed deeply and motioned me to come closer to him. I hesitated but by his appearance he wasn't carrying any weapon. I walked over to him slowly. Kabuto trailing closely behind me. When I was close enough, Orochimaru turned and pointed to a large computer screen on the wall. "Twenty five years ago, your father came to me with the idea for the perfect leader. One that one day carry on our legacies. I was intrigued by his tale of the perfect son to inherit our thrones so I listened."

"At first I didn't believe his dream could become a reality. It sounded more like a science fiction story than the truth. But over time, we made it possible. We procured the perfect son. Born from your mother's eggs and my seed." He spoke softly, as if to emphasize his point. As he spoke, images of the experiment moved across the screen. The last one showed a baby floating in the tank. One that bore a great resemblance to me.

I stepped back from the screen. "You're lying. Sasori isn't your son. He's my fathers." I blurted out. But yet it seemed plausible. Out father looked nothing like Sasori. They shared no similar taste except for the gang. "It's not true."

Orochimaru smiled. "Oh, this is only the beginning of the tale. Listen and I will tell you more." He leaned over a man sitting at the computer desk and whispered something in his ear. More images came to the screen, though much slower. "For the next ten years, we perfected the methods in creating the perfect son. But we decided, if we could generate perfect sons, why not perfect sons and killer? A son that would never let his father down because it was in his genes not to."

The images showed pictures of my mother, her belly swollen with me in it. I smiled weakly despite the situation. Orochimaru crushed my happiness. "Our bundle of perfection was born October thirteenth. Fourteen years ago. A child of my cells and your mothers egg. I think you know what that means, my beautiful Gaara." he laughed scornfully.

He paused on the image of him holding another red headed infant. Sasori standing at my fathers side, a large split down his lip and eye swollen. I saw the Kanji tattoo on the infant and shook my head. Repeatedly saying no. Kabuto wrapped his arms around me and pulled me back. "You truly are a monster, Orochimaru. To do that shit to your own son."

Orochimaru laughed and clapped his hands together. "I guess I am. But look at how tough you've become. No one can stand up next to you. You are the deadliest thing under the sun. I had to do those things to shape you into what you are today."

I jerked against Kabuto's tight restraints. "You made me into a fucking monster, you cock headed asshole." I shouted. Kabuto snorted and Orochimaru's face tightened visibly.

"I made you, Gaara. You and I are exactly alike. We are one. You can never forget that now. You are me and I am you. You are my son." he said with hiss. He walked over to us briskly and yanked Kabuto away from me. Kabuto stumbled to the ground as Orochimaru gripped me by the arm and lead me over to the tanks.

I pulled back against him but he held me in a vice grip. Forced to look at the boy floating in the tank, tubes protruding from his mouth and arms. "Let me go, asshole. I don't want to see this." I shouted, kicking my feet out and trying to use my legs as leverage against him. I looked closer at the face of the boy and jerked away. The boy, who was supposed to resemble me completely, had no eyes.

Orochimaru forced me to look at him, jerking my chin roughly to view the boy. "Come on, my darling. Take a look at your brother, so to speak. As you can see something went wrong with his process. Your are the only one I could create perfectly. All the others have failed. You are my perfect little child." he whispered with a lick to my ear.

I threw my head back and smiled when I felt my skull connect with the soft cartilage of his nose. When his grip faltered, I jerked out his grip quickly. I stumbled on the oversized wires coming from the tanks but recovered quickly. I looked back at Orochimaru and smiled when I saw the blood dripping down his face onto his pressed cream colored shirt. "I am not your son. I am nothing like you. I will never be anything like you."

Orochimaru sharply drew a handkerchief from his pocket and wadded it up against his nose. The white silk changed colors instantly. I smirked at all the blood. His face was paler than usual and I could hear him wheezing. He looked at me with eyes that could have melted iron. "You will pay for that, you brat. And one day, you WILL accept that I am your father. It's only a matter of time." he growled out, voice filled with malice and hatred.

Orochimaru motioned with one hand to a few of his man behind me. I spun and grabbed a scalpel from a tray nearby. I swiped it out in a wide arc and backed away from them slowly. The three of them watched me closely. I felt my lips raise in a snarl. The scalpel felt cold in my hands and I bounced it lightly. They looked at me with a slight fear in my eyes. I egged them on with a flick of my hand and stepped at them.

One of the men, with a face like Sasuke's, came at me first. I growled and crouched, the scalpel outstretched. The man smiled wickedly and drew a long K-bar knife. I looked at it for a second with a weary glance but then charged at the man. He swung the knife wildly and it connected with the back of my shirt. I gritted my teeth against a cry of pain.

Orochimaru smiled and nodded to the man. "That's it Sai. Make him hurt." he ordered. He smirked with pride and swung again.

I caught his arm across my chest and brought other down hard on it. Smiling when I heard a loud snap. Sai howled in pain and the knife clattered to the ground. I swung him around hard and slammed his into a wall. Sai crumpled into it face first and slumped down. I laughed and looked at Orochimaru. "I'm perfect, remember _daddy_?" I asked icily.

Orochimaru growled in frustration. I smiled even more. He grabbed at the tray holding the tools and threw himself at me. I side stepped and arched my arm up again. I felt the scalpel cut through Orochimaru's shirt and smiled to myself. I brought tit down again with extra strength, trying hard to hit the snake where it would hurt him badly. Before I could sink the blade into a sweet spot, he had me by the back of my head. Gripping my hair tightly.

Wincing I tried to pull from his grasp. His grasp just got tighter. I grunted and grabbed at his wrist. Orochimaru jerked my head back and plunged a needle deep within my neck. I cried out and tried to twist away. "You may be perfect, my son, but you are me in every way. So I can bring you down." he growled in my ear and let me crumple to the ground.

I hit the cement floor hard, crying out as my head slammed down. Kabuto rushed forward and rolled me over. I looked at him through bleary eyes. Off to the side of me I heard Orochimaru laugh and hands roughly grab me from the floor. I moved leaden arms to push them away but it was like pushing through tar. Kabuto tried to cling to me but one of the man ripped him away from me.

Orochimaru caught him and smiled. I pulled, feeling like I was getting dragged down with stones. I watched the snake tilt back Kabuto's head and nearly devour his mouth. Kabuto fought hard but the older male overpowered him easily. He finished and looked at me. "Put him in the rack in the basement. And bring his friend. Let the dog watch his friend break."

"…Kiba…." was the last thing that fell from my lips as I was dragged away. Kabuto scream of pain ringing in my ears.

**(Kiba POV)**

I awoke quickly when I felt iced water being poured over me. I jerked from my dreams and tried to roll away. The bruises on my sides made me move slowly. I shook my wet hair and pushed myself up slowly to all fours. Then with a hand on my knee, stood. I looked at the door and blinked at the light. "Did I miss the check out time?" I asked, smiling cockily.

I heard a chorus of groans and shook my head. Footsteps echoed into the cell and my arms were jerked behind my back. I hissed in pain as my ribs were hit in the process. I tried to look at the faces around but a burlap bag was pulled over my eyes before I could. I was lead from my cell and towards something else. I tried pulling my hands from the cuffs unsuccessfully. I also received a slap to the head for it.

"Knock it off, dirt bag." one of my captors barked. I sighed and left it alone. I was to sore and to tired to argue or fight with them. It always ended badly. I walked slowly between the group of Snakes and tried to figure where they were taking me. The cuffs hurt like hell and my knee screamed as I was forced to walk. A bad stomping had caused that pain.

I was pushed to a stop and bit my lip to keep from crying out when I stumbled to my knees. I growled loudly but there wasn't much I could do. I was cuffed and blinded. I heard a soft moan of discomfort. My ears perked up instantly. I knew that sound from somewhere before, a memory locked away. I racked my brain to try and find it.

As if on cue, the memory of Gaara being pushed to the ground from the stage filled my head. His cry of pain as his chest slammed into the ground. I jerked forward against my captors, nearly dislocating my shoulders in the process. "Gaara!"

I heard Orochimaru's maniacal laugh as the bag was ripped off my head. My hair fell in front of my eyes like a wet curtain. I shook it away and looked for the red I knew would be there. I nearly dislocated my arms again trying to get to him. He was suspended between a metal rectangle, arms held in padded cuffs. His legs were held in a similar fashion. He lifted his head weakly and I saw the drugged haziness in his eyes. "Kiba" he whispered.

I pulled hard against my restraints with a strangled cry. Orochimaru laughed again and rose from his chair. I snarled at him as he drew closer to Gaara, a horse whip dangling loosely in his hand. "Your little brother found out some interesting things about his start. Some things he chooses not to believe. I brought you here to see if I could break him enough to make him believe."

I spat at his feet and Gaara smiled slightly. "What the fuck are you talking about? And try not to use big words, I'm just the bike mechanic." The snake growled loudly and I smirked, knowing I was pissing him off. That was something I learned how to do from Naruto. Others did not know how to irritate the snake but me and Naruto knew the tricks perfectly.

Orochimaru upper lip twitched in snarl and I smirked even more. Orochimaru raised the horse whip and brought it down across Gaara's back twice. The red head cried out and I pulled against my chains. The guy behind me pushed me firmly into the ground by my shoulders. Orochimaru traced the whip down Gaara's spine and smirked. "He found out that he's actually my child. Him and his pathetic brother. That fact doesn't sit well with him at all."

I looked at the half naked suspended teen and shook my head. Gaara raised his head slightly, shaking his head. I wouldn't believe the snake, we was known for spinning webs of deceit. I drew in a deep breath and tried to soothe my aching shoulders. "No. Gaara is not your son. You're just his dark past." I spat out.

Orochimaru growled, twisting the whip in his hands. I watched him walk slowly behind Gaara and use the whip to trace lines along his back. Gaara shivered visibly, face twisting into disgust. The snake brought down the whip again and my keen nose detected the coppery scent of blood. "He is my son. Down to every cell." he shouted, striking Gaara with each word he spoke.

I watched Gaara bite his lip tightly, drawing blood himself. He didn't cry out though. His head dropped once more but then he lifted it defiantly. Looking at me hard in the eyes. I smiled and tried to pull against my restraints again. The guy gripped my shoulders tightly and I winced badly. Gaara laughed and shook his head. "Some are better equipped to handle pain, hu Kib?" he asked.

I nodded, chuckling softly myself. Orochimaru growled, a visible sign that we were starting to wear his patience thin. "You do not know anything about pain, Gaara. I never unleashed that amount of torment onto you. I never wanted to break you that far, but right now, I'm thinking about it."

Orochimaru grabbed the back of Gaara's head and yanked his head, baring his own teeth. Gaara hissed, eyes narrowing at his so called father. Orochimaru leaned his head over, his dark hair cascading over Gaara's pale scarred chest. "This is pain, my son." he growled and sank his teeth into Gaara's neck. Blood poured out almost instantly.

I shouted out in rage and threw myself forward. Jerking myself from my captors hold for just a moment. I pushed myself to my feet and spun, shouldering into the man behind me. He grunted in pain and fell into the wall. Orochimaru looked up from Gaara's neck and glared, hatred burning bright in his eyes. I smiled and bounced around on my heels. I know I was in no position to fight the snake but I could t least get him away from Gaara.

"C'mon you bastard, get over here. Leave the kid alone and take on someone your own size." I couched down slightly and growled. Orochimaru smirked and stepped out from behind Gaara, pulling a blade from the low table at his side. I looked at it with slight discomfort. He could easily kill me and still hurt Gaara in the process.

"Oh, I am going to enjoy this. I have been waiting years to cut that tongue of yours out." Orochimaru walked towards me slowly , bouncing the blade as he did. Gaara curled his body forward and pulled his own restraints. Orochimaru laughed and turned to him, flashing the knife to him. Gaara flinched but then glared strongly. "You will not get out of there, pet. You haven't the strength. I stripped you of that."

I threw myself at Orochimaru, howling as I put pressure onto my ribs. Orochimaru stumbled back but composed himself. I tried to stand but the pain in my side was to great to stand. I hunched forward and groaned in discomfort again as a wave of pain coursed through my body. I was in no shape to fight and Orochimaru knew it.

He turned back to Gaara and laughed as he watched the red struggle with his bonds. Orochimaru smirked devilishly and pressed himself into Gaara. The teen whimpered and I smelt more blood. Orochimaru pulled away and let the blood from the knife drip down onto the floor. I felt my stomach twist and I dropped to my knees again. Gaara weakly pulled again but then fell limply in his cuffs, despair on his face.

Orochimaru laughed, dropping the knife back to the table. "Get him out of here. I want to spend some time with my son." he ordered to my captor. I felt my eyes widen and I tried to fight them off again. I was easily overpowered once more. Gaara didn't even look at me as I was pulled from the room. The last I saw of him, Orochimaru was approaching him with the whip again.

I screamed out in frustration, jerking at the hands around my arms. I wanted out of this whole mess. I wanted to get back to Gaara and take him away. I wanted to break out of here but I was to weak to muster the strength. So instead of saving him I was dragged away to my cell and left once again with the darkness there.

**(Neji POV)**

I was looking through maps and leads on the whereabouts of Gaara when someone knocked on the door. I looked up and called for the person to enter. Sasuke walked in slowly, followed by a still crutch supported Naruto. I frowned at the sight of the metal object under his arms and shook my head, motioning them to sit at board table. Sasuke helped Naruto into a chair and then sank heavily into one himself.

I pushed the maps away from me and dropped my glasses onto the table. Sasuke slide a manila folder towards me without a word. I snatched it up and tore it open. "What is this? A lead on Gaara and Kiba?" I asked as I tipped the folder and let the contents slid out. A couple of 15 X 12 inch digital pictures fell onto the table along with a pair of blood stained dog tags. "Where did these come from?"

Sasuke sighed as I looked the pictures over. One showed a picture of Kiba, battered and emaciated. I swallowed roughly and knew who tags were resting on the table. The other two pictures were of Gaara. One of him sitting with his knees to his chest, a weird bondage looking set of handcuffs and anklets keeping him under control. On a closer look I saw by his eyes that he was drugged. His normal green eyes were hazy and bloodshot.

The last picture nearly threw me into a fit of rage. This picture was taken of the back side of Gaara. I only knew it was him because of the red crop of hair on the male. He was suspended by wrist and ankle in a custom built metal frame. Orochimaru stood in front of Gaara, just so enough of him was showing in the picture. He held a whip in one hand and smiled at the camera, blood dripping from the whip. Gaara's back was splayed open, blood completely covering his pale back.

I snarled and pushed the pictures away from me. I looked at my vice president and third in command. "Where the fuck is this asshole? Do we have any clue on where he's keeping them? Anything?" I hollered, flinging myself to my feet in anger.

Sasuke shook his head. "We've been trying, Neji. Orochimaru is trying like the devil to keep Gaara under close wraps. He does not want us to find him at all. We received the package at our main charter. The snake must know that we are staying in the out post looking for Gaara. He's smart."

I growled and punched the solid wood carving of our Reaper. My hand screamed in pain but I ignored it. Being shot hurt worse. I could deal with the pain I caused myself. I had been doing it to myself my entire life. Naruto sighed deeply and I looked at him, my eyes catching a look at the picture sitting in front of him. I felt my brows draw together and I looked closer at the pictures. I laughed loudly and slammed my hand onto the table.

I pushed the picture of Gaara sitting directly in front of the two and pointed to it with a heavy finger. "Look closely at it. What do you see?" I asked, voice filled with self humor. Both looked at the picture closely and shook their heads. I pointed to his handcuffs hands, laughing loudly. They dangled between his bruised legs loosely and were turned up to the camera. "Look real close. There's writing on his hand. It was written there and then must have been washed away some how, but you can still see it."

Sasuke snatched the picture from the table and peered deeply at it. A stark laugh escaping his lips. "Fuck, you're right. Like he wrote it in sharpie. He was sending us a message, I'm taking it." he speculated. I smiled and laughed.

"Not just any message. He was telling us exactly where he is. The words are 'come home'." Both males looked at me confused. I smirked. "Gaara's birth home was in Suna. Orochimaru has him in his Suna outpost there."

It was Naruto's turn to laugh this time. He got to his feet slowly and tucked the crutches under his arms. "I know exactly where that is. That used to be Orochimaru's father's home. Where he took me after he bought me. I never forgot where it was. It was tucked away in the mountains."

I nodded, grabbing my vest and sliding my holster on. I looked to my two greatest friends in the world and smiled. Knowing what would be done now that we knew where our missing brother's were. Sasuke nodded but didn't say anything. We didn't need words to explain what we felt. We understood. The weight from our shoulders had been removed. Now we could soar high and bring vengeance to those who brought harm to our family.

* * *

_I know this chapter was short but I've been really busy. I'm also looking for people who draw to commission to draw scenes from the story. Any readers interested just send me a message or leave a response in the review. Thanks.  
_


	10. Behind Closed Doors

The sound of someone knocking on my room door pulled me from my meditative state. I growled deeply and opened my eyes. My eyes adjusted to the darkened room instantly but I still squinted. I had told Tobi that I wanted to sit and think. To try and figure out where Orochimaru would take my brother. The persistent knocking grew louder and I sighed deeply.

"So much for clearing the mind." I mumbled, getting to my feet and turning on the lights. My eyes burned slightly but I shook my head to clear the pain away. I opened the door and turned away, allowing whoever it was to enter freely.

My second in command and partner for life Tobi, entered quickly. He seemed short of breath and I arched my eyes brows at him. He raised a hand, trying to pull himself together. Drawing in a deep breath, he straightened and gave me a hard look in the face. "Hyuga knows where Orochimaru is keeping Gaara and their missing guy."

I looked at him but didn't really see him. I felt as if my heart was going to beat through my chest. We actually had a lead. Two weeks of holding our breath and we finally had a lead. I smiled and sank down on the foot of the bed. I pulled my bandanna from my head and tossed it to the side of me. "How? If I knew Orochimaru, he would've hid Gaara like a treasure."

Tobi shook his head and pulled at the collar of his shirt. "Hyuga and Uchiha wanted to call a meeting in the board room. They want the presidents, seconds and thirds there." he said, looking up at me and frowning a little. "You sure you're okay, Sasori? You look worn out and I know for a fact that you haven't been sleeping at all."

I snorted and hung my head, my hands running through my hair and over my neck. I heard Tobi draw closer to me and then felt the bed dip as he sat. I lifted my head and looked at him, my brown eyes locking onto his dark crimson ones. "I'm fine, Tobi. Just tired. And I know you know that I haven't been sleeping. We share a bed, remember?" I asked.

Tobi smiled and pulled me into his arms. I willingly went to him, burying my head in his chest and trying to calm my racing heart. Tobi sighed and ran a over my hair. I closed my eyes, peace blessing me just for a moment. My peace was broken when once again, someone was pounding on my door. I growled and huffed in annoyance. "Who is it?" I shouted, my voice showing my anger clearly.

"Hidan, jackass. We're supposed to be in a meeting. Now will you please put the rulers away and zip up? The other guys are waiting for you." the foulmouthed man answered. I heard the door groan as he rested against it. I rolled my eyes and shook my head again. "Let's go, shitheads. We have business to attend to."

I let out an exasperated sigh and removed my self from Tobi's arms. He frowned a little but understood. We had things to deal with before we could all relax. I stood, grabbing my bandana from the bed. Smiling to Tobi, I wrapped it back around my head, the spikes of my hair sticking out. "C'mon, let's go find my brother."

Tobi smiled and handed me my vest. Pulling it on, we walked out the door. Hidan pushed himself from the wall and stepped in beside me, a cocky smile on his face. "So how's the lovely couple doing today, if I may ask."

I shot a heated look over to him but it went unnoticed. Hidan was like that. He was the worst person I had ever met and yet I still managed to call him my friend. So day I would pay for the relationship. I huffed out again and wiped the hair that fell from under its cover. Hidan laughed and lit a cigarette, his left hand covered in a thick bandage. I eyed it closely and then looked up at his face. "What, or who, did you fuck up this time to mess up your hand?"

Hidan smirked and pulled his smoke from his mouth, looking at his wounded as he did. "I guess even though we're sharing a treaty and compound, some men are still territorial about their fuck interests." he said, with a sad sigh and a shrug of his shoulders.

I shook my head and pinched the bridge of my nose, head pounding. Tobi sensed my agitation and spoke first. His voice was harsh and straight to the point. "Can you ever think with your head and not your dick for one day?"

Hidan stopped, grabbing Tobi by the upper arm. The taller man pushed my lover into the wall and pointed a finger in his face. "I'm trying to keep my cool here, Tobi. This place is driving me insane. And if you have a problem with it, do something about it." Hidan said coldly, hand moving to his knife holder on his thigh.

I stepped in between and pried his hand of Tobi. Hidan glared at me but I stared back, face stoic. Tobi moved away from the silvered male and continue walking towards the boardroom. Hidan started to follow but I stopped him with hand on his chest. "You better start getting you're feeling's in check, Hidan. We're all wound up pretty tight. And don't ever touch Tobi again. We may be friends but he's been through more than you'll ever know." I said, keeping my voice low and calm.

Hidan nodded, eyes lightening. I turned away and followed after Tobi. I hear Hidan growl out and I knew he was calming down now. I caught up to Tobi outside the board room and he smiled back at me, knowing his smiled would help settle me down. I breathed in deeply and entered, a face once again going blank.

"Finally, that took awhile." Neji mumbled from the head of the table. I shot him a glare and sank into a seat, Tobi and Hidan following the lead. Sasuke, who stood inconspicuously behind the door, locked the doors and then sat beside his president. "Okay, that's get this meeting over with and then we can go eat and leave."

I leaned forward and rested my arms on the table. "Tobi says you have a lead on where my brother is. How did you find that out?" I asked. Neji slid a digital photograph to me and I felt my lips turn into thin lines. My brother, dangling from a metal frame and bleeding, caught my gaze. "When did you receive this?"

"Yesterday night. I wanted to make sure we had certain things before I showed you. As you can see, Gaara isn't in the prime condition. Our club doctor, Hinata, saves he's lost a good deal of blood by the look of wounds and being drugged isn't helping." Neji explained. He stood and pointed to a map pinned over their wooden carved Reaper. "We figured that Orochimaru is keeping him at his Suna outpost. His fathers old house."

I gripped the picture with white knuckle staring at it. My brother's drugged glazed eyes stared back at me. I flung the photo away from me and stood, hands clenched at my sides. "How do you know that he is there? Orochimaru could have taken him anywhere."

Neji smiled and walked over to me, another photograph in his hands. Handing me the photo, he pointed to Gaara's bound hands. I looked closely at his hands and snorted, shaking my head in disbelief. "He knows what Orochimaru is to him. 'Come home' is the message to you. He knew I would show you and you would know what it means."

I handed the picture to Tobi, who took the picture in his black fingerless glove covered hands and shook his pale face. "The kids smart boss. He always was. Remember how he used to read all those books? Whenever we had to o searching for him, he'd be in the library. That kid knows exactly how to get word out without speaking." he said, speaking fondly.

Almost everyone in the room nodded. I sighed and looked at the Hyuga, my eyes locking on his bluish ones. "I don't understand how a kid, practically cloned from evil itself, can have goodness in him? Orochimaru must feel like he failed." I muttered.

I expected Neji to speak but it turned out to be the broken Uzumaki to speak first. "You just haven't gotten it yet have you, Sasori? Your brother may be Orochimaru's spawn but he is nothing like him. He will fight that side of himself until he dies. And if you never realize that, you never knew your brother." the blond said angrily. His blue eyes were dark for once and I felt the anger that was pouring out of him.

I didn't know what to say to say to him or to the other's sitting around the table. I just shook my head and sat back down in the chair, defeated. Neji sighed and returned to his seat also, sipping at a beer he'd left there. I closed my eyes against the pain in my head and wished it would disappear. "So what happens now?" I asked, voice clearly showing my pain.

Someone cleared their throat and I heard the scrape of a chair being pushed back. I opened my eyes and saw Itachi standing, a manila folder in his hands. "I have had someone on the inside of Orochimaru's compound for the past year now. Konan, the only female rider I have, volunteered to enter the Snakes gang as a nurse. She would try to fill me in whenever possible."

I felt my eyes snap open. Even Neji's eyes were furious locked on the second eldest Uchiha in the room. "When the fuck were you going to tell us? That information could have been used to our advantage two weeks ago." I snapped, voice agitated.

Itachi looked at me and made the motion to calm down. I nearly threw myself across the table at him. A hand on my shoulder stopped my attack. I looked behind me and was amazed to see Hidan holding me back. "Sasori is right, Itachi. That information could have been vital to the search." he said simply, voice even.

"No necessarily. I haven't been able to get in contact with Konan for the past couple of months. I do believe that she's at a different compound. She wouldn't have even known of our treaty and Gaara's kidnapping." he explained. Walking to the head of the table, he pulled down a screen and nodded for Kisame to shut the lights off. Images appeared on the screen and I leaned forward in interest. "There's were the last images I received from Konan. As you can see, Orochimaru hasn't given up on trying to remake what he did fourteen years ago."

Sasuke, the youngest Uchiha, looked to his brother in confusion. "How does your informant have pictures of Gaara from then? He's been with us the past month and before that bouncing between masters."

Itachi held a hand once again and nodded his head to Kisame. A picture of a much younger Gaara appeared on the screen. Except this one wasn't the brother I knew. This Gaara had a shaved head and wires connected to his bald scalp. A doctor stood over the boys prone form on the table and was inserting something into a small incision there. I knew instantly that this was Orochimaru trying to make more of Gaara.

"Konan also mentioned that none of the subjects that Orochimaru creates make it. They all apparently die of some complication inside them. She believes that is why he's been trying so hard to get the teen back. Gaara was the only successfully production." Itachi explained, lifting the screen and sliding pictures over the table. "This is what we're up against gentlemen. A lot of automatic weapons and rooms. It's going to take everyone to take the Snakes down for good."

Naruto lifted a picture and laughed harshly. "I can get you inside the rooms. I remember each one perfectly. I was practically raised there from a baby." he offered, his voice confident and strong.

Itachi nodded and looked like he wanted to say something else but then shook it off. Itachi's third, Pein, looked at his president and then ducked his head down. I watched them closely with interest. Those two definitely had something they were keeping secret and it involved the Uzumaki kid. Itachi coughed subtly and everyone's attention was drawn back to the Uchiha.

"I want to go after the Snakes as soon as possible. We don't know how much longer Gaara has or if Orochimaru hasn't already planned to move again. Can everyone get there men together to leave in two hours time? That way we can eat and each of you can explain what's going down." he asked, folding his pale arms behind his back and letting his face go blank.

I looked to Tobi and Hidan for confirmation. Both my subordinates nodded and smirked devilishly. They were enjoying it. Neji didn't need confirmation. Naruto was already on his feet and heading to unlock the door, Neji on his heels. Sasuke stayed where he was. Hidan stood and left the room, mumbling something about getting the men together. Pein left along with him, the two men chatting as if old friends.

The only ones left in the room were the Uchiha brothers, Tobi and myself. I stood, gathering the pictures of my battered brother and his copies in my hands. Itachi came to my side and took the pictures. I straightened my back, my hands plunging themselves inside my jeans pockets. "I have a question, Uchiha."

Itachi looked to his brother and Tobi talking, then motioned me out onto the balcony. Closing the door behind him, he spoke softly. "You want to know why Pein looked down when Naruto mentioned Orochimaru's father raising him from an infant, don't you?" he asked simply.

I nodded and leaned against the railing. The warm air ruffling my hair forward against the bandana. Itachi sighed and lit cigarette, which amazed me. I had known Itachi since I was a child and never knew he smoked. I looked though the window at Tobi and Sasuke talking and smiled a little. "Glad to see Sasuke will still talk to his cousin. Even after massacre with Inzuna."

Itachi laughed, smoke coming from his mouth. "Sasuke didn't know much about Inzuna. He wasn't part of the club at that time. He had already signed up with Neji instead. Him and Tobi are close in age. They'll always be close."

I smirked and agreed. "The three remaining Uchiha's under one roof, all different clubs. What a family." I muttered, closing my eyes and tilting my head back .The sun warmed my face slightly and it felt good after being inside the frigid air conditioned rooms.

"You're the leader of the Sandmen and you're brother is the best rider the Reapers have. You have no room to talk, Red." Itachi countered, snuffing out his cigarette and turning to rest his forearms on the banister. "I heard Orochimaru talking one day to my father, when I was about Gaara's age. That would make Naruto about ten or eleven. My father had bought Naruto as a gift to me. I didn't want him at all. To hyper. But anyways, I was sitting outside his study door listening. My father asked how Orochimaru's father came across Naruto. Orochimaru laughed and explained the story to him."

I turned and leaned in the similar fashion as Itachi. The older male sighed and flicked his cigarette into the sand under the balcony. "According to Orochimaru, Naruto's father was a cop who was investigating the Snakes. Orochimaru was sent by his father to take out the cop. Naruto's father was at home when Orochimaru found him, along with his wife and three month old son."

Itachi paused and looked off at the sinking red sun. The desert sand glowed a vibrant mix of red and yellow. "Orochimaru slaughtered Naruto's mother in front of his father. Then killed the father. He was going to leave Naruto there but decided against it. Instead he took the child home to his own father and asked permission to keep it. Like he was just an animal or something."

I looked at Itachi and saw the pain in his eyes. He may have been known for being one the three Uchiha's to survive a brutal family massacre and known for leading a notorious gang, but I realized that, like me, Itachi cared for people. We just couldn't show our feelings. "But how does that involve Pein?" I asked, still intrigued by the story.

"Yes, Pein. This is another family history moment. Pein's mother and father died when two members of a no longer existing gang broke into their home. Pein managed to escape only because his parent's fought the gang members so that their son may survive. Pein spent the next two years bouncing between orphanages before he finally left and found myself and Kisame." Another pause. Another look out at the desert.

"One day, after a race against the Reapers, Pein got himself drunk and broke down crying in the board room. Yahiko and Konan, the two other orphans who left with him, managed to get the answer out of him. Apparently, a year or two before that event, Pein had gone to his old home to see if he could gather some of his parent's belongings. He found pictures, scrap books and a letter from Naruto's mother, his aunt."

My head snapped up and looked at the Uchiha hard in the face. "You're kidding me? Naruto and Pein are cousins. Seriously? Does Naruto know?" I asked, voice loud and unbelieving.

Itachi shook his head somberly. "Pein showed me the picture he had of his cousin that night and I knew who it was immediately. How could I forgot the boy I had slept with once? Pein thought he was the last Uzumaki left in the world until he saw Naruto at that race. But he has never told the boy. He doesn't know how."

"I think once this all over you should tell him. Naruto thinks he's spent his entire life alone. Pein too. It would do some good for the both of them." I pushed myself from the railing and rolled my shoulders. Then looked down at Itachi. "You feel responsible for my brother don't you?"

Itachi turned his head slightly, his crimson eyes darkening with emotions. He turned back and nodded, raven hair falling free from his loose ponytail. "I set your brother free. I used to buy him for full weeks just so I could try and heal some of the injuries. I knew what Naruto went through. And Pein. The other two Ame Orphans. I may act like a hard ass, Red but each man has a heart and can only take some much pain inside it. I thought I could save your brother."

I placed a hand on his shoulder and squeezed gently. "You did save my brother, Itachi. Better than I could. I owe you a thank you for that." I said quietly. Saying thank you wasn't I did often and Itachi knew that. He smiled and nodded, standing up straight and pocketing his cigarettes. "Now, let's go save my brother."

**(Naruto POV) **

Once Itachi had set a time for going after Gaara, I was out of my seat and already leaving the room. I had things to gather and I needed Hinata to wrap my ribs once again. I knew Sasuke would protest my going on the retrieval mission but I was not staying behind. I was the only person in the gang who knew what Gaara was going through. No one else had the scars along their backs to know. I knew how Gaara would be once we got him back. How he would look, feel, think. I was not staying behind.

I limped my way into the kitchen and then out the back door. I slowed down once I was outside, not wanting to lose my balance on the sand covered ground. I headed to the garage and was happy when I found both my doctor and second greatest tinkerer. Shino looked up at me from crouched position on the floor and then stood. His knees cracking made Hinata flinch in the quiet garage.

"What's up, Naruto? You look excited or something." Shino asked, wiping his greasy hands on a rag and taking a swig of soda. Ever since Gaara started tinkering around on his own bike and asking for help, Shino decided to stop drinking. He chose to drink soda and water instead.

"We found Gaara. We're going after him in three hours." I explained quickly. Hinata smiled slightly and I saw relief enter her eyes. I knew that Gaara and her were close, she was teaching Gaara about herbal healing. Shino smiled too and tossed the now empty bottle into the trash. "But Hinata, I need you to wrap my ribs again. I'm not getting left behind."

Shino shook his head and went back to the bike. "I don't think the boss and Sasuke are going to like that, Naru. You know Neji will mostly force you to stay here." he mumbled, checking the brake lines on what I realized was my bike repaired.

"I don't care. Gaara needs me and goddamit, I need him. I'm not staying behind." I exclaimed, my voice barking the last sentence. Shino just shrugged and continue his work on the bike. I turned to Hinata. "Can you please wrap me up?"

Hinata nodded weakly and lowered herself from the bench. Kissing Shino lightly the lips, she blushed and then headed for the house. I arched an eyebrow at Shino and then shook my head, following after the women. Not really in the mood to ask questions. Hinata headed to the room Neji had deemed the examination room and held open the door for me. I limped in and jumped up on the low table there.

"I'm sorry that I did that in front of you, Naruto-kun. It's just habit now I guess." Hinata apologized as she grabbed a few rolls of ace bandages from the drawer. I unbutton my shirt and shrug out of it. "How's the shoulder feeling?"

"I feel fine. I haven't done anything physical in two weeks. I had it in a sling. You cast it when it happened. I'm fine to go on this ride." I argued, even though I knew Hinata was not arguing with me. "And how long have you and silent knight been dating?"

Hinata busied herself wrapping my ribs tightly and I hissed in slight discomfort. I got an apologetic look from the female and another blush. "Since we left for the race two weeks ago. But we've been good friend for a long time."

"Hmm. And here I thought he was secretly gay." I mumbled, more to myself than to Hinata. The Hyuga girl laughed slightly and covered her mouth. I pulled her hand away and shook my head. "You've been covering your smile since we were kids. Stop it."

"Yes Naruto-kun. I will try." she smirked slightly. She finished wrapping my ribs and check the thick cast on my upper arm. Then she bent and checked the bandage tightly wrapped around my leg. "Everything looks in order. I say you're fine to go. As long as you don't start fighting someone."

I smirked and slid from the table. Not bothering to pull my shirt back on, I headed out the room. Stopping before I exit I smiled to Hinata, who was busy packing a medical bag for the trip. "Thanks, Hinata. You're a good for Shino. Maybe he won't be so quiet now."

Hinata smiled and shook her head, turning back to the bag. I left the room and headed to the room I was staying in. Sasuke was changing from his boots into his white Air Forced when I entered. He looked up at me upon arriving and then frowned, noticing the bandages. I ignored his annoyed look and riffled through my duffel bag, trying to find a shirt to pull on.

"I'm not letting you go Naruto." Sasuke said simply. I turned around slowly, a black shirt dangling in my hands. Sasuke was standing now, a dark look on his face. I knew that look. It was the look that always kept him the dominant one and me in my place. His property and always under him.

I stood my ground and shook my head. "Right now, Sasuke, I don't give a fuck about what you say. I'm going to the Snaked compound and I'm going to help bring Gaara home. Nothing you can say is keeping me here." I argued. My voice was so low when I spoke I surprised even myself.

Sasuke growled and shook his head once again. Eyes darkening as I defied him. Since we had met, I never defied him before. He had no idea what to do with me. "You are not going and that's final. I will not allow you to go and get hurt. No way."

I pulled my shirt over my head and worked my arms into the sleeve. "Well sweetheart, that isn't your decision to make. Hinata said I was okay to go so I'm going. This time Sasuke, I'm the one taking control. I'm not obeying you." I pulled my shirt down over the bandages and slipped on my bulletproof vest. Just as a safety precaution.

I think I shocked Sasuke as well. The dominating look left his eyes and I saw the boy who wanted to protect me from everything. I walked over to him and wrapped my arms around his waist. He hesitated before wrapping me up in his arms. "Fine. You can go. I just don't want you getting hurt is all. Is that so bad of me to be concerned?"

I kissed his cheek and smiled. "No. It's not bad to be concerned. I just decided I wasn't staying home. Gaara will need me. I know what he's going to like. Neji won't know how to deal with it." I explained. I kissed his cheek gently and pulled away, body already taunt with anticipation.

Sasuke sighed and donned his own bulletproof vest. I grabbed our vests from the chair and handed him his. Sasuke pulled it on silently, hands lingering on the knife at his waist. He felt for his pistol and nodded when his hand made contact with the metal. With another sigh, he straightened, his face becoming impassive. One look into his eyes however and everyone would see the anger seething there.

I smiled darkly and headed back to the boardroom. Neji was looking at the pictures of Gaara and fingering the peace charm Gaara usually wore. When Orochimaru snatched Gaara, he had tossed the necklace down on the ground. A message intended for Neji, REST IN PEACE. Since then Neji took to wearing it and fingering it whenever he felt cornered.

I knocked before entering again. Neji's head snapped up and for the first time in a long time, I saw a calm Neji looking back at me. He motioned with his head for me to enter, then leaned back in his seat. I sank down in one of the chairs and looked him over. He looked worse off then me. Dark bags hung under his eyes and his skin looked ashen. When he looked at me, I felt the heaviness of his thoughts and hung my head.

"Don't worry, Nej. We'll get him back and he'll be fine. Orochimaru wouldn't harm him that bad. He needs him." I said to my lap, knowing that Neji would listen intently. I flexed out my fingers, loosening them for the ride out to the Snakes compound. I looked up and was surprise to find tears in my best friends eyes. "What's up Neji? Man talk to me about this."

A single tear rolled down Neji's stony face. I leaned forward and gripped his shoulder, shaking him lightly. Neji looked at me with his bluish white eyes and then frowned. "I'm afraid, Naruto. I'm afraid that when we get him back, he'll be the scared kid I bought on an auction block. I'm afraid to know if he's become Orochimaru's son. I am afraid of what I'll do to that man for what he did to my Gaara. I'm afraid of everything."

I squeezed his shoulder reassuringly. He sniffed and pressed the heel of his hands into his eyes. "There is nothing to be afraid of. Gaara will be fine. He's tough and that's what you keep forgetting. He's holding on for you. It's time to save for you to go save him."

Neji nodded and drew in a wavering breath. He pushed himself from the chair and walked to the door. I followed after him closely. We walked together out into the large open area between the house and garage, not surprise to find most of the gang already assembled there. Neji smiled and looked at the fifteen men all sitting on their bikes.

I walked over to mine and swung my leg over it. Neji stood before and crossed his arms, a dark expression on his face. After a moment of silence, he spoke. His voice calm and even despite his previous condition. "I know you all know what's going doing tonight. We're attacking the Snakes compound and getting our missing men back. I just want you all to know, Gaara's in a pretty rough shape. I want Naruto, Shino and Hinata searching for him. Everyone else take out as many Snakes as you can. Is that understood?"

The group around me hollered their understandings. Neji smiled and walked over to his black street bike. Pausing as he pulled on his helmet, he kissed his necklace and tucked it inside. I smiled at the gesture and pulled on my own helmet. I noticed Itachi walking slowly to his bike and then Sasori revving his. I smirked. So much for two hours. We were ready now and weren't waiting any longer to leave.

Neji lead the convoy out of our compound. I rode beside Sasuke, looking over occasional to see him looking back at me. The Akatsuki followed behind us and then the Sandmen brought up the rear. Hinata had bee ordered to follow behind with one of the vans. So when we found Gaara and Kiba, she could take care of them as Shino drove.

After a while, Sasori came to the front of the run to lead us towards Orochimaru's hideout. Neji had no idea where it as. I saw the cold expression on Sasori's face and couldn't help but to shiver despite the heat. I shook the feeling and growled against the wind. It was time for vengeance and I was ready for it.

**(Orochimaru POV)**

I was staring at the back Kabuto's silvered head when I was informed by one my many doctors that one of my many creations had failed yet again. He explained something about the genetics being wrong and apologized. I heard Kabuto laugh around me and gripped the belt tighter in my hands. I grabbed his shoulder and threw him backwards from my desk.

Kabuto fell back onto his rear and smirked at me. The cocky little bastard. I knew I should've killed him when I had the perfect opportunity. Instead I got attached to him. Loved him almost like my son. Despite the fact that I had my own son also in my hands. I frowned down at him and swept a hand through my hair.

"Leave Kabuto. I'm finished with you." I muttered, pouring myself a drink. Kabuto rose slowly, hissing in pain. I smirked. "Problems pet?"

Kabuto snarled at me and adjusted his glasses. With a bone shivering glare, he approached me. "What did you do to Gaara?" he asked simply, his face just inches from my chest.

I smiled and drank slowly. Savoring both my drink and the moment as I watched him fidget under my gaze. "He's fine, pet. Tucked away in the basement you used to love leaving him in. I think he's still breathing but I haven't checked in on him in a few days."

The silvered hair teen gnashed his teeth at me. I laughed. Kabuto knocked the glass from my hands and hit me with both hands in the chest. I narrowed my eyes at him and slapped him hard across the face. He tumbled down to the floor easily. As he moved to get up, I pressed the hell of my boot into his chest, easily pinning him to the ground. "You're a bastard Orochimaru. Gaara could be dead and you wouldn't even care."

I smirked and pressed my boot deeper into his chest. He winced in pain and I enjoyed it. He writhed in pain and I remember the whipping I had given him earlier. I smiled and relaxed my pressure. Leaning down, I stared into his angry face. "That's where you're wrong, love. I would care because I spent so much time trying to get him back. I would care because he was the only one to actually survive. And I would care because he is my son. His death would pain me greatly."

Kabuto laughed and shook his head, glasses falling off. "You would only care that he died because that means you would lose the only creation that survived. And then everything you did was in vain." he hissed out. I growled and stomped my foot down hard in the center of his chest. Smiling as I watched the air escape his lungs painfully.

I walked back towards my desk and looked at the file left by the doctor. Apparently the little brat died of heart failure. I shook my head as I filed the folder away in the locked drawer. Looking up when I heard Kabuto rose to his feet. I watched the teen struggle to his feet and smirked. He walked out the study slowly and slammed the door behind him. I would make him pay for that later.

Sinking into my chair, I brought up the live feed of Gaara in his cell. He was still in the same condition I had left him a few days ago. Zooming in close, I saw his chest rising weakly. Well at least he wasn't dead. He was battered and bleeding but alive. I closed the feed and smirked. At least I was able to get a rise from Kabuto about him.

Leaning back into my chair, I sighed, eyes slipping close. It had been a stressful couple of weeks. First it was Kabuto's betrayal. Then it was Gaara and his stubbornness. Losing yet another experiment was the icing to the cake. I needed a release or something and had no way of getting it. Gaara was beyond enjoyable. He practically caused me pain. Kabuto fights me every time I come near him. Even Hayate refused me. Me three personal pets and I can't even get a simple release.

An insistent knocking on my door drew me from my thoughts. Zetsu barged in, a deep frown on his face. I groaned loudly. I could only imagine what he had to bring me. He stopped in front of my desk and dropped a bloodied vest on top of it. I lifted it and growled when I saw it was a prospects. "What happened now?" I growled out.

"He was found dead inside our perimeter. No one knows what happened. He was shot in the back of the head." Zetsu explained. I looked at the vest and shook my head, tossing it back. "I think they're onto us, boss. We gotta move tonight. They're going to come for us."

I was about to speak when the lights blinked out. I snarled and grabbed my pistol from the top of the desk, waiting patiently for back up generators to kick on the flood lights around the house. "Forget coming. They're already here. Get the brat from the basement and meet on the roof."

Zetsu nodded, the light from outside the window casting dark shadows on his face. I cocked my gun and looked out onto lawn. Sure enough I saw little black figures scurrying towards the house. Growling I raced from the room, intent on getting Gaara out and away again. Even if it meant only me and Gaara getting out.

**(Neji POV)**

Gunshots echoed around me as I entered the Snakes compound. I had Sasuke and Itachi trailing with me, guns out and ready to kill. I stopped in the middle of the front foyer and looked around, not really knowing which direction I should go. I looked to Sasuke and he shrugged his shoulders. I sighed in aggravation and headed for the stairs. Figuring we would run into someone who could tell us where Orochimaru was hiding.

Sasuke paused on the landing of the stairs, a shadow falling on his face. I looked at him with a confused look. He motioned to the hallway to the side of and then to one next to him. I understood instantly. He wanted to split up to look. I nodded and held out my left hand, flexing my fingers. Five minutes and then we would meet back at the landing.

I watched Sasuke head down the hallway opposite mine and then looked at Itachi. He stared back at me with a blank expression. I rolled my eyes and wandered down my assigned hall, Itachi following silently. The darkened hallway was bare along the walls and only white doors stood out in the darkness. I paused before one the doors and pushed it opened slowly.

A destroyed guest room opened up in front of me. Most of the window's were smashed and so was the furniture. I entered the room slowly, my feet crunching on broken glass. I stood in the middle of the room and smiled, looking over my shoulder at Itachi. "This is all Gaara. I know it is." I laughed out.

Itachi nodded his agreement. I lowered my gun and looked around the room. The bed was neat and cold. No one had slept in it in a while. Checking the bathroom, I saw the towels were fresh and the shower was dry. Walking back into the destroyed room, I saw Itachi pulling something from under the pillows on the bed. I swallowed when I saw it was Gaara's vest.

"I think we just confirmed this was Gaara's room. Except I don't think Orochimaru had him in here long after her did this. He would have feared that Gaara would use the debris as a weapon. He must have moved him somewhere else, but still close by." Itachi handed me the vest and I ran my hands over the reaper on the back. I pressed the material to my face and inhaled the woodsy scent of Gaara.

Growling in frustration, I walked briskly out of the room. Up the hall I went, throwing open all the doors and trying to find a room with signs of life. The last room before the stairs held some. The bed was unmade and I saw bloodied towels thrown on the floor. I entered the room slowly and looked around. Praying that Gaara was in the room. "Gaara?" I called out, voice shaking from both fear and anger.

I heard the sound of boots sliding across hard wood and spun, aiming my gun at the figure causing the noise. Kabuto's face appeared before my eyes, face half hidden by shadows. He raised his hands and walked towards me slowly. When he was close enough, I grabbed his shirt front and pressed him into the nearest wall, my hands shaking with rage.

"Where the fuck is he? Where's Gaara?" I shouted, losing all the control I had at the moment. Kabuto flinched and looked to Itachi for help. I laughed manically. "He's not going to help. If you don't tell me, he's going to shoot you. Now, where is he?"

Kabuto swallowed and nodded his head. I loosened my grip slightly. Kabuto looked at me with black eyes and I saw competence there, which surprise. "Orochimaru has him in the basement cells. I don't know which one but I know he's down there." he admitted easily.

I released him and looked to Itachi, who was already phoning to tell Naruto where to look. I turned back to Kabuto and narrowed my eyes at him. He ducked his head down and tugged on a collar around his neck. I grabbed his head and pulled his head back, baring his neck. "Why are you wearing a collar? Only Orochimaru's slaves wear collars."

Kabuto sighed and pushed his glasses up. "I'm not with Orochimaru anymore. I haven't been since he brought Gaara back. Me and him had a falling out I guess. Gaara helped me realize that Orochimaru was using me. I don't have a patch right now." he explained.

"Why should we trust you? You don't exactly have an honesty streak going for ya." Itachi said bluntly.

Kabuto narrowed his eyes dangerously. "Well I'm the only chance you got finding Gaara, Itachi. Better get used to it."

Itachi chuckled and strode over to us. He grabbed Kabuto chin roughly and jerked it in his direction sharply. The silvered hair teen hissed in pain. "Well since you've had such a change of heart, get us to the basement right now and tell us where we can find the snake."

Kabuto nodded briskly and pulled his chin free with a mumbled curse. Itachi smirked and gave him a hard push on the shoulder. We went back to the landing where Sasuke was waiting, wiping blood from his face. When he saw Kabuto, his eyes hardened and I saw his grip on his gun tighten. I stepped between the two and put a hand on Sasuke's chest. "Not now. He's helping us find Gaara."

Sasuke snarled but nodded his head. "When this is over, Kabuto, I'll kill you for what you did to Naruto." he hissed out. Kabuto stepped back but nodded. I shook my head and pushed him towards the stairs. "Where are we going?"

"Basement. Kabuto says Orochimaru has Gaara in one of the basement cells down there." I called over my shoulder, following the teen through a servant kitchen and down a set of well concealed stairs.

The basement was lit with small floodlights every ten feet but the tunnels were still murky with shadows. Kabuto walked with confidence down the halls. I watched the way he walked closely and knew what he had said about falling out with Orochimaru was true. He walked as if every step was filled with pain. I could only imagine what kind of bruises were under his clothes.

Just as the four of us were rounding what Kabuto called the last corner, gunshots echoed through out the hallway. I pulled Kabuto down as I pushed myself flush against the wall. Two more shots rang out and the bullets sank into the concrete wall before us. I drew a deep breath and looked out quickly. I caught sight of green hair before another round was fired.

"It's Zetsu." I whispered harshly. Itachi leaned his back against the wall and tilted to the side. He fired off two shots and then straightened.

"He's protecting something. There's only doors down there. Must be Gaara." he said quickly. I nodded and drew in a deep breath.

"Kiba's down there too. I heard a couple of the guys talking about him when I was heading back to my room." Kabuto spoke up, voice sounding small. I looked down at him and arched my brows. "I swear I'm not lying. He's there."

Itachi and Sasuke both scoffed but somehow I knew he was telling the truth. I banged my head against the wall slightly and then looked at the elder Uchiha. "On three?" Itachi nodded and looked at his brother. Sasuke jerked his head and moved himself closer to Kabuto. Out of the three of us, Itachi and I had the best shots.

We positioned ourselves comfortably and then looked at each other, pistol raised. "Three!" Sasuke shouted. I threw myself around the corner and squeezed off two shots. Itachi came out from behind me and I heard three shots going off. Though I don't know from where. The hallway silenced and I looked down the hall. Zetsu was crumpled against the wall, bleeding from multiple gunshot wounds.

"Coast is clear." I called out. Sasuke dragged Kabuto out from the safety of the wall and we walked to the dieing Snake member. He tried to glare at me as I took his gun but instead coughed blood all over his shirt.

Itachi knelt down squarely in front of him, the knee of his jeans soaking the blood up easily. He used the barrel of his gun to force Zetsu to look at him. The green haired youth wheezed out and tried to move away but the wounds kept him in place. "Are the Reaper's men in there? The red head kid and a guy with red triangles?"

At first, Zetsu didn't say anything. Itachi pressed the barrel deeper into his head. Zetsu winced and then shook his head. "Red head…right here….Annoying shit…over there…Don't kill me…" he answered, looking at Itachi with hate and pain.

Itachi stood and then looked at me. I was already heading to the door he said would contain Gaara. I heard a gunshot and knew Zetsu was no more. His death didn't bother me none. He had been Orochimaru's third anyways. I reached the door and pulled on the handle. When it didn't open I looked at Kabuto with a glare. I pointed my gun at him again and he flinched. "Open it."

"I can't those are the key doors. I don't have the keys anymore." he exclaimed, voice pitching in fear.

I growled and kicked the door loudly. "Fuck!" Dropping my arm, I looked at the lock on the door. It was a simple deadbolt lock with a simple handle. I stepped back from the door again and fired once into the lock. The lock shattered upon impact and the door swung open slightly. I smiled and slid my gun in the waist band of my jeans again.

I yanked open the door sharply and peered inside the dismal cell. There was nothing inside but a mattress which Gaara was laid out on. I rushed to the mattress as I heard another round fired, Sasuke entered with me and dropped down besides me. I brushed hair from Gaara's face and felt tears in my eyes. Leaning down, I kissed his head. "Gaara, baby. Can you hear me?" I whispered, lifting his head.

A small whimper passed through his split lips. I smiled more and the tear fell. I looked him over and frowned at how bad he looked. He was dressed only in the shorts he had worn to the race, which were covered in blood now. His ribs and hip bones stuck out from ashy colored skin. Blood was caked to his back and chest and I counted a dozen needle marks in his arms.

"Gaara, baby, we're going to get you out of here okay? I got you now. You're safe." I mumbled. I went to lift him from the mattress when Sasuke stopped with a strong grip on my arm. "What's the matter?"

"Look." he said simply, pointing with a slim finger. I looked and growled at what I saw. Orochimaru had made sure wouldn't get to the chance to get out by himself. A thick tan collar with fleece was locked on his neck with a small master lock and led to chain. The chain led to the wall and was secure with another lock. Gaara's arms were pulled behind his back and locked inside a muff looking restraint. Which was lock with another small padlock.

"What the fuck? He was already drugged, why the hell use all this other shit?" I asked out loud, my hand smoothing back Gaara's sweat sodden hair. I heard the jingle of keys and turned on my heels. Itachi had a key ring dangling from his fingers and a smirk on his face. "Where did you find those?"

"Zetsu served his usefulness in both life and death. They were in his pocket." He tossed me the keys and I caught them with a nod. I turned back to Gaara and quickly unlocked the secures. Once I had the collar and arm restraints off, I lifted Gaara from the blood soaked mattress and walked out of the cell.

Kiba was leaning against Kabuto, looking as if he could fall over at any moment. He lifted his head to me and tried to mask his pain behind a smile. I shook my head and headed back upstairs, Gaara feeling like a sack of flour in my hands. I heard the shuffling of feet and then Kabuto was on the side of me. He was peering down at Gaara with intense concern filled eyes. I felt relieved a little to know that Gaara and him had fought on the same team.

"He said you would come for him. Even when Orochimaru beat the shit out of him, he said you would always come for him." Kabuto said softly, running his hands though Gaara's hair.

I smiled down at the boy in my arms and then at Orochimaru's former protege. "I would give up everything to come get him. No matter what."

The group of us reentered the kitchen and I was welcomed by the sound of a silent house. A few Akatsuki men were searching the kitchen as we came up. Itachi had the help Kiba out to the van and then looked at me knowingly. "We have to finish this, Neji." he said simply.

I nodded, walking outside to the van with Kiba and Kabuto. Hinata looked at me with frightened eyes as I laid Gaara out on the stretcher that was there. Kiba sank into the other one, closing his eyes. I ran a hand over Gaara's tattoo once and then looked at Naruto and Shino. "Get them home ASAP. I'll send some guys to ride with you."

I exited the van and closed the door, staring at the red mop of my beloved. Naruto looked with cloudy and then I remember Kabuto was standing with me. I turned back to him and looked him over. "If you help me out right now, I promise I won't let Sasuke or Naruto kill you. Okay?" I negotiated.

Kabuto sighed and then shrugged his shoulders. "They're going to hate me anyways. What difference does it make?" he muttered. He looked up at me, adjusting his glasses once more. "Orochimaru would be on the roof. There's a helipad there."

"Are you sure?" Kabuto nodded vigorously. I opened the van door and looked at Naruto. "Do not kill him. Gaara forgave so you can too. Hinata, check him over once you're done with Gaara." I motioned Kabuto inside the van and slammed the door shut. A group of five mixed members came up and I noticed Kisame leading. Jogging over to his bike, I yelled my orders over the roar of his bike. "Get them home safely."

I watched the convoy leave before racing back into the house. Itachi and Sasuke were talking with Sasori as I entered. I stopped before them and noted that almost all of us had blood on our clothing. "Kabuto said Orochimaru will be on the roof. There's a helipad there."

Sasori's eyes widened and then he took off up the stairs. "I know how to get there. I saw a flight leading up to a door but I didn't bother to look. I thought it was just a roof access." Sasori shouted over his shoulder, taking two steps at a time.

We ran through the nicer part of the house and I saw dead Snakes members all over the house. Apparently Orochimaru had taken everyone and hidden in the mountains. It made me feel better to know that we had taken out an entire gang in one night. Sasori raced to the end of the hall and pointed up, then disappeared behind a wall. I followed behind him closely and broke through the door with a gasp.

Kabuto had been right. Orochimaru was on the roof. He held a gun in one hand and a struggling teen in the other. I stopped besides Sasori and motioned the Uchiha's to come in with caution. When Orochimaru saw the four of us, he growled and pressed the gun to the teens head. "Come any closer and I shot him. You want innocent blood on your hands, Neji?"

I raised my hands and handed my gun to Sasori. Then I walked towards Orochimaru slowly. "You're going to die, Orochimaru. You're not leaving here alive. I promise you that." I said evenly, my eyes alternating between the boy and the gun.

Orochimaru laughed, the gun bouncing. "No. It's you that's going to do to the dieing. Now tell me. Where's Gaara?" he asked, not paying attention to the brunette coughing badly in front of him. I recognized the teen from the auction where I had bought Gaara. I only imagine had he had ended up with the snake.

"He's long gone, Orochimaru. Already on his way home. Where he doesn't have to pay the sins of his father." I said icily, stepping closer. I saw Orochimaru's eyes change and stayed where I was. "I know about Gaara. How does it feel that your experiments keep failing? Must piss you off, hu?"

"Shut up, Hyuga. Of course it pisses me off. In the two decades I've been creating, only two subjects made it. Sasori, the first born whiny little nuisance. And Gaara, the second son who kept running away. It took me to now to realize that it was their mother's gene's that made it possible. She was the key. I shouldn't have ever killer her. I should've just killed her spawn." he spat out, waving the gun to the side.

"But you didn't and now you're sons are paying you back for what you did. This is the end of you, Orochimaru. You're the only one left." I stated, holding my palms up as I felt the first raindrops of a warm rain shower.

The gun swung around again, not really pointing at anyone. "But I'm not the only one left. There's Gaara. He's practically me in every way. I'll live through him." he laughed knowingly.

I smirked and tilted my head back, the rain washing away blood. "Again you're wrong. Gaara is half you, half his mother. As long as he has his mothers genes, he is nothing like you." I walked closer to the Snake and stopped two feet from him. "You failed again, Orochimaru."

Orochimaru huffed out in aggravation and swung the gun in my direction. I threw myself at the coughing teen, knocking him down as bullets whizzed over our heads. I heard the roar of a helicopter and looked up, smiling when I saw Konan, Itachi's spy, piloting the bird. Once the gunfire stopped, I stood slowly and helped the teen off the ground, mumbling an apology.

I looked down at Orochimaru's bullet riddled body. He was dead before he hit the ground, a bullet through the eyes made sure of it. I looked up at the helicopter and then spit on the body. I walked back over to my firing squad with a small smile. Sasori handed me my gun with laugh. "Let's get out of here."

"Hayate, let's go." Itachi called to the coughing teen. Hayate looked up startled and walked over slowly. I noticed he also bore bruises and thin red welts on his skin.

"How do you know my name?" he asked Itachi, tugging on a collar. Itachi smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. The walked down the stairs together, followed by Sasori.

Sasuke looked at me and tried to smile. I nodded my head, understanding without words. We walked back to the foyer just as Pein and Hidan were finishing up with their orders. I looked at them and wondered how two men from different gangs worked so well together. "Everything all set?" I asked, watching Itachi talk with Hayate.

Hidan nodded. "Everyone that wasn't a Snake has been evacuated. Just waiting for the word to light the fuse." he said proudly, pointing to the drums of gasoline lined around the house. I nodded and motioned for everyone to leave. We walked back to the clearing where we stored our bikes and got ready to head home.

I straddled my bike and pulled my helmet on as Tobi jogged over to me. I looked at him confused until he handed me Gaara's rolled up vest. I smiled and tucked it inside my bulletproof vest. I started my bike and rode out of the clearing. As we passed a quarter mile, I gave Hidan the signal to blow the Snakes compound.

Over the roar of the street bikes, I heard the satisfying boom as the house exploded. The smell of burning wood was almost instantaneous. I smiled despite the situation. Orochimaru had gotten what he deserved. And in death, he would burn for sins. I pressed a hand to chest, feeling he lump of Gaara's vest. I smiled more knowing that he was safe and was no longer in danger.

I drove home with the remains of the past burning behind me and the refreshing rain of the future in front of me. And nothing else felt so right before.

* * *

_Okay. Another chapter done. Just a heads up. The next chapter will be the last chapter. This story is near finish. It was brought to my attention that in previous chapters, Shika and Kiba were a couple. The scene in the garage was meant to be between Shino and Hinata. Which I rightfully changed. Thank you to the observant reader who caught that. _


	11. Rebirth

It was quiet when I walked into the hospital. Quiet and white. White sheets, white walls, white clothes. I squinted at first to get used to the light but then blinked it away. I walked silently through the lobby and pressed the button for the elevator. As I waited for it to come, I looked impatiently at my watch, not really knowing why I was feeling so impatient.

"Going to see Gaara, Neji?" a light voice broke through my hazed filled head. I looked to my side and frowned when I saw Kabuto standing there. White hospital scrubs hiding his scrawny figure and a white square bandage covering the scar on his face. He shuffled over to me in his hospital slippers and I narrowed my eyes at him. "I just want to see him."

"Haven't you seen him enough times in this condition?" I snapped, not meaning too. Kabuto flinched and looked down. I rubbed my face and sighed in aggravation. The elevator doors opened and I entered, holding them open. "Let's go."

Kabuto scampered into the elevator and stood in the corner of it. I punched the button for the sixth floor and leaned back against the wall, eyes slipping shut. I heard Kabuto shuffling his feet around and opened my eyes to slits. He froze and looked down. I sighed again, bracing my hands against the rail. Kabuto mimicked my pose and I gave him an annoyed look. His eyes dropped again but his body stayed the same. "Sorry. It's been a rough couple of days."

I tossed my head back and blew air out of my nose. "Rough? It's been brutal. Gaara's been unconscious since we torched the Snakes compound. I have you to deal with now. And Naruto wants to kick your ass into next week. Pretty intense."

"I told you before that I could leave. So that I didn't piss anyone off. You were the one who told me to stay and that you would keep Naruto off my ass." Kabuto retorted, voice rising slightly.

My head lifted from the wall and felt his eyes bearing into mine. Again I sighed. The sound deepening from deep inside my throat and coming out more like a growl. I crossed my arms over my chest, looking at the teen with tired expression. "I know I did. I'm trying really hard. Naruto won't forgive you and Sasuke's tempted to kick your ass too. Do you live to piss people off?"

The car stopped at Gaara's floor and the door's slid open. Kabuto stalked out and I followed slowly, head twisting to look around the floor. I saw the guys in the waiting room at the end of the hall and walked towards them slowly. Kabuto walked behind me, probably hiding from view. I pulled open the glass door and entered, holding open the door for Kabuto to come through.

Naruto growled instantly and turned his seat towards the window. Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the teen and put his hand on his knife sheath. I shook my head at him, frowning. He removed his hand and moved closer to Naruto. Itachi kept a close eye on the teen but continued his conversation with the other teen we saved, Hayate. Itachi apparently knew Hayate's deceased sister and offered the boy a prospect position in Akatsuki.

I pointed to an empty seat next to Gaara's door and Kabuto sank into it obediently. Kisame looked over his shoulder at him and Kabuto sunk down into his chair. Then Kisame looked up at me. "Sasori and Tobi are in there, Neji."

I nodded and pushed open the door quietly. The room was silent and white like the rest of the hospital. Tobi was sitting on my windowsill, a cardboard coffee cup in his hands. His head turned to me when I walked in, eyes dark with lack of sleep. Tobi slid from the sill and put a hand on his sleeping president's neck. He mumbled something I could hear and kissed the back of his head.

I watched the interaction between the two and smiled slightly to myself. At least Gaara would be happy to know his brother had found love in the style as him. Tobi grabbed his vest and walked over to me, gripping my shoulder on the way out. I heard the click of the door behind me and then looked at the sleeping brothers, my eyes filling with sadness.

I walked over to the bed sat in the empty chair opposite Sasori. The older red head had his hand wrapped around his brother's and slept away on his arm. Exhaustion was clear on his face but peace was also there. We had managed to get Gaara back, it did take two weeks but he was home. I danced my fingers over the hand with Gaara's I.V. and silently wished he would wake up.

Hinata had taken one look at Gaara and knew she couldn't care for him at our outpost. She had Shino drive straight to the hospital there and admitted all three captives there. Kiba and Gaara were receiving the most attention. Shika wouldn't leave Kiba side for a moment and almost killed Kabuto when he saw him in the room next to room. I had to have them separated until they were all discharged.

Gaara was the worst of the three, Hinata had said. Once he arrived, he immediately underwent surgery to correct a shattered cheekbone, broken eye socket and a tear inside his eye. That was the first of six surgeries he's under went since arrival. The one he was recovering from now was the final one, the surgeons treated the massive wounds on his backs from the whipping and removed shattered bone from his leg. Apparently Orochimaru had gone to extreme measures making sure his son knew what pain was. The doctors put Gaara in a drug induced coma to ensure he wouldn't wake up and feel it all.

I felt Sasori stir on the opposite side of the bed and looked over at him. He lifted his head and rubbed his eyes roughly. Brown eyes blinked at me and I tried to smile. He smiled a little and stretched, eyes closing once more. "Where'd Tobi go?" he asked, voice still thick from sleep.

I shrugged my shoulders, leaning back into my seat. "He mumbled something to you and headed out when I cam in. I had to go to the compound to deal with cops about the Snakes. Apparently no one really cares that we annihilated an entire gang." I said the ceiling.

Sasori laughed and I heard his chair scarping backwards. Then the thunk of his boots on the tiled floor. I looked at him and yawned loudly. Sasori looked over his shoulder at me, a smirk on his face. "Who the fuck would care? I mean they were parasites. We did Suna a favor wiping them off the map."

I snorted and nodded my head, tucking my hands behind my head. Sasori sank down on the window and flicked his sunglasses down from the top of his head. Shielding his eyes against the bright lights of the stark white room. "I don't think anyone would care. Except those on Orochimaru's pay lists. But they can go find some new business."

The room became quiet for a moment. Sasori sat looking at his feet, eyes unreadable behind the dark lenses. I held Gaara's hand gently, careful not to touch the tube protruding from it. Gaara twitched in his sleep and I felt my heart jump at the movement. As he fell still again, I frowned, shaking my head in aggravation. "I want him to wake up. I can't take looking at him like this."

"Yeah. I know what you mean. I sit here all day and stare down at the shell of a brother I barely know. When he wakes up, what the hell do I say to him? Hey bro, I'm sorry for what I did but at least I came to save you?" he mocked, leaning his head against the window.

I shook my head again, standing as I did. I walked over the guy I knew my entire life as Red Death and looked at the friend I knew as Sasori. I placed a hand on his shoulder but didn't say anything at first. He glanced at me from the corners of his eyes for a second before they darted back out the window. "That's exactly what you tell him. He's forgiven Kabuto. The kid he practically feared more than Orochimaru. That has to say something doesn't it?"

Sasori shrugged and closed his eyes. I removed my hand but stayed next to him. When someone knocked on the door, we both jumped. Sasori laughed slightly and shook his head, eyes saddening when he looked at Gaara. Hinata and Itachi, accompanied by the head doctor Tsunade, walked into the room and Tsunade smiled at us.

"Gentleman, good to see you all here. I want to take Gaara out of the coma. See how he's feeling and check over the sutures." she explained, walking over to Gaara's bedside and pulling a needle from her coat pocket. She pulled the cap from the needle and squirted some of the liquid out, flicking the bubbles away. Without a glance to us, she pushed the needle into his I.V. and withdrew it, waiting patiently for Gaara to stir.

The entire room held it's breath waiting for Gaara to come out of his slumber. Tsunade adjusted the oxygen tubs under Gaara's nose and then checked the tubes leading to his I.V. Gaara stirred and moaned softly, face grimacing. Sasori sat back down next to the bed and grasped his hand gently. Gaara moaned again, louder this time, and I saw him grip Sasori's hand.

"Gaara, can you hear me? I'm Dr. Tsunade. How much pain are you in?" Tsunade asked quickly, leaning over Gaara's bedrail and flashing a pen light into Gaara's only available eye. Gaara's eye opened and he gasped loudly, pulling the bandage covering his left eye taunt. "Gaara, would you like me to give you a dose of morphine?"

Gaara's head jerked up and down in rapid succession. I saw the pain in his eye and felt my throat tighten. Tsunade nodded to Hinata and my cousin handed her a small glass vial. Tsunade drew a dose out with a fresh needle and injected that directly into the tube at Gaara's elbow. Gaara tensed up visibly but slowly he relaxed and his eye closed again.

"Gaara, how much pain are you in?" Tsunade asked again, her voice a little less firm. She watched Gaara closely and then shook her head. "Listen you little brat. I need to know. So either you tell me or I'm putting you back under. Got it?"

Everyone but Hinata flinched at the tone of the doctors voice. Sasori looked up the women, venom in his brown eyes. I stepped forward and put a hand on his shoulder, despite the fact that I was trying to calm my own self down. "Gaara, baby. How ya feeling?" I asked gently, squatting besides the bed.

Sasori relaxed but still eyed the doctor with contempt. Gaara drew in a wavering breath in through his mouth and blew it back out. His eye opening again. "I'm in pain but I can deal with it. Good enough for you, doctor?"

I smiled and Tsunade glared. She quickly checked him over, none to gently, and then left. Mumbling something about insolent gangster brats. I shook my head and looked at Gaara, resting my hand on his upper arm. Hinata walked over to the door and excused herself, stating that she wanted to go she how Kiba was and see Shino.

Itachi followed also. I looked at him with a confused look and he smiled slightly. "This is private family time. I will see him later." On his way out, he kissed the top of Gaara's head and then departed quickly. Not before I saw the tears welling up in his eyes.

I smiled and then looked back to Gaara. His eye was locked on Sasori and I stood, preparing myself to leave. Before I could, he grabbed a hold of my wrist and shook his head, telling me, " Please do not leave me." I rolled over the doctors chair and sat down on it, nodding my head.

Sasori hung his head and sighed. Gaara turned his attention back to his brother. "I don't know what you want me to say here, Gaara." he admitted, voice pained and guilty.

Gaara pulled his hand from his brothers hold and his face changed from pain to anger. "I want to hate you. Do you know that?" his voice shook as he spoke. His eye dilated from the anger and his lips twitched. "You gave me to that bastard. You knew all this time what he was to me. You never told me. I should _kill _you for what you did to me."

Sasori stood, his boots squeaking on the floor as he did. "Then do it, Gaara! Hate me for the rest of your life if you want. I won't say I won't care because I would be lying." Sasori ran his hands through his hair and gripped it tightly, causing it to stand up in all direction.

"Dammit! I loved you from the moment you were born. You were my baby brother. I wanted nothing more than to protect you. But I couldn't disobey the order from our father. I was designed not to. I tried countless times to get you back. I wanted you back, Gaara." Sasori shook with emotions as he spoke, pacing in front of Gaara's bed. "Fuck, I _needed_ you back."

Gaara pushed him up further in the bed, wincing as he moved. "Why? Why did you need me? Most of my life you barely acknowledged me. I knew Tobi better than I knew you. What made you want to have me around?" Gaara spat out, voice dripping poison.

Sasori stopped his pacing and looked at his motionless brother. For a moment he didn't say anything. When he did speak, his voice was soft and sincere. "I wanted you around because you were my brother. You were my family. You were this little kid who was already smarter than me. I wanted you around because I thought maybe you could teach me to love. And you did. I love you more than I ever loved our father."

"Then why did you give me to Orochimaru? You should've known what he was going to do to me." Gaara eyed his brother carefully, his voice losing all the anger I heard earlier. My head bounced between the two brothers like a tennis match. "I could've died."

"No. If you stayed with us, you would've died. If I didn't give you to Orochimaru, our father was going to kill you himself. He wanted nothing to do with you. He looked at you every day and saw the little demon Orochimaru created. You were everything he despised." Sasori explained. He leaned against the wall opposite Gaara and crossed his arms over his chest. "Hell, I thought I was protecting when I gave you to that fuck. I mean, he's practically our father."

Gaara slammed his arm down onto his bedside table, sending the box of tissues and Sasori's coffee cup to the floor. "He is not my fucking father. What he did to me no father would do to his own son. And if you say he's my father one more time, I'm going to knock your teeth in." Gaara spat out roughly.

I was taken by surprise with Gaara's outburst. I had never head him threaten anyone before. Especially not in that tone of voice. His eye glowered in his sunken face and I saw that he was shaken. Sasori was just as surprised as me. He nodded his head obediently and leaned his head back against the wall, a sigh ripping through his throat. I hung my head and pressed my hands to my face, tired all of a sudden.

"I'm sorry, okay?" Gaara said softly.

I lifted my head and looked at him. Sasori left his head against the wall, eyes locked on the ceiling. I growled and stood, my eyes darkening. "You're brother said something, Sasori. I think you should acknowledge him." I ordered.

Sasori brought his head down and made his gaze level with Gaara's. I saw anger burning in his eyes also. I sighed deeper and shook my head. I looked at the two brothers and laughed. "You two are idiots." Both males looked at me with venom in their eyes. "I mean, look at the two of you. You're the only family you have left. And instead of trying to fix things, you two fight. It's stupid."

Silence filled the room when I finished talking. Gaara pulled at his I.V. and I slapped his hand away from it. "Knock it off." He huffed out and crossed his good arm over his chest. Sasori walked back over to the bedside chair and sank down into it. "Now, I want you two to apologize to each other. Fix this shit, understand me?"

The brothers nodded and then looked at each other. I leaned against the wall and hooked my fingers in the belt loops. Sasori swallowed and rubbed the back of his head. I rolled my eyes and slapped him in the back of the head. "Start talking things out." Sasori glared deeply at me.

Gaara laughed and Sasori smirked a little. I leaned my head back and closed my eyes once more. "He's always like this, sometimes worse." Gaara said softly, his voice apologetic. I looked at him from the bottoms of my eyes and he smirked at me coyly.

Sasori nodded his head, looking over at me. "I know. I used to know him when I was younger. Our fathers would meet occasionally to discuss treaties and who really ran Kohona. He was always either reading a book or training."

"You do realize I'm still in the room, right? I can hear everything remember?" I pointed out, a smile on my face. Gaara chuckled and licked his lips. I went to the corner under the television and poured him a cup of water. I handed him the cup and sat down on the edge of the bed.

Gaara drank the water down greedily and then sighed, putting the cup on the bedside table. "He's dead, right? You did kill him?" he asked, looking down and wiggling his fingers from his cast. I put a hand on his fingers and squeezed them gently. Gaara glanced up and I nodded. I watched relief seep into his eyes instantly. "Good. I don't think I could take knowing he was out there somewhere. How'd you do it?"

I moved my head in agreement and stood, pacing around the room. My converses made no noise on the linoleum floor. Sasori moved to sit on the bed beside Gaara and he draped an arm around his shoulders. "A bullet to the brains. He was dead before he hit the ground. Then we toasted his ass and that compound."

Gaara didn't say anything at the details. His eyes seemed far away and distant, face slack. I knew instantly he was thinking about something. "He was trying to make more of us, Sasori. I saw one, about eight, dead. Another my age with no eyelids. He only wanted me back because I was the only one that made it so far. Besides you."

I stopped pacing and looked at him, face unreadable. "You're telling me he's been trying to create more perfect little babies? How? What did he use? Your blood?" My questions came in quick sharp sentences. Gaara shrugged his shoulders, tears streaming down his face. I clenched my fist and gritted my teeth so tight jolts of sharp pain shot up my jaw. "Do you remember anything at all?"

Gaara shook his head, eyes closing but tears still coming. "I remember him forcing himself inside. I remember the sounds he made as he beat me. I remember the feeling of his skin. I close my eyes and all I see is him, the knife in his hands. The whip. Needle. I want to be able to close my eyes and not see his face smiling sadistically at me."

Sasori tightened his hold on his brother and I pushed the captive air from my lungs out through my nose. I stalked to the door without a word and yanked it open, eyes dropping to Kabuto still sitting where I left him. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt and jerked him into the room, the heavy door slamming shut behind me. I dragged him over to the bed and forced him into yet another seat. Gripping the armrests to the chair, I leaned my face just a fraction away from him.

"We're going to play a game, Kabuto. I ask a question and you answer it. Nothing else. Got it?" I barked out. Kabuto nodded his head furiously, eyes moving over to Gaara. I jerked his eyes back to me and shook my head. "Why didn't the other babies survive?"

Kabuto shrugged his shoulders at first, but then after I growled, seemed to know what I was talking about. "They just didn't have the right genes for it. Orochimaru tried to find the right women to implant but none of them worked."

I growled at the mention of the dead man, eyes narrowing. Gaara hiccupped but I heard his cry of distressed when Kabuto mentioned him. "Why was did Orochimaru keep trying to make more? If they all kept failing. He must have know something was wrong right?"

Kabuto's eyes closed and his brow bunched up in thought. I cuffed him around the head and his eyes opened, eyes blazing. "He wanted more to take down the other three gangs. One little experiment for each gang. Then he was going to end it, but none of the things made it past age nine. They all gave up fighting."

"Why? Why then?" Sasori interrupted. I looked over at him. Gaara was buried into his chest, clinging tightly to his brother's vest. I saw his body trembling and bit back my anger.

"I don't know! I wasn't a doctor. I barely knew anything about what was going on. Orochimaru rarely told me anything about it. My objective was to get Gaara back and that was it. Nothing more." he hissed out, eyes narrowing to slits. If I wasn't pissed off to a new point for me, I would have smiled at his cockiness. I turned away from him and "Why are you so concerned about it now anyways? You blew all of them up. All of them were swimming in fish tanks, I think."

My hand froze over Gaara's hair, his words stopping my motions. I turned back slowly and locked my eyes on his. "What do you mean you think? We should have destroyed all of them. There shouldn't be any I thinks."

Kabuto fidgeted in his seat. I locked my hands on the rest again and forced him to stay in place. He tried to fling himself from the chair but I caught him around the neck and flung him back into it. Sasori was off the bed and I saw his hand going to a knife he kept at his hip. I held up my hand and pointed my finger in Kabuto's frightened face. He gulped visibly and for once I didn't care that I was being threatening.

"You better start fucking talking or you're going to be happy that we're in a hospital." I growled out, my teeth aching from clenching them so much.

Kabuto rubbed his bruised neck and nodded. I stayed put, making sure he knew I meant business. His eyes slipped shut and he exhaled loudly. "A couple of years ago, Orochimaru had the idea to use Gaara's cells and introduce them into a fetus. Seeing if he could bypass a few steps. The experiment was a success. A handler-."

"Speak fucking English. We're not scientists." Sasori interrupted. I shot a glare to him and he just stared back, eyes smoldering. He was right though. I had no idea what the hell Kabuto was talking about.

"The handler was the women who carried the experiments." Kabuto explained softly. "Gaara's cells took to her egg. Orochimaru impregnated the handler, using Gaara's seed." He paused and looked up at me, eyes pleading. He didn't want to finish telling us, though he didn't need to.

Gaara screaming, loud and feral, tore me from Kabuto's gaze. He grabbed at the tubes coming out of his arms and pulled a few out before I could stop him. The blood squirted out from the vein and splattered onto the crisp white sheets. Sasori grabbed his brothers bruised arms and tried to hold them down without hurting him. I moved away from Kabuto and tried to help Sasori restrain the flailing teen.

"He used me to create life. That experiment is my child. I have a kid out there. Where is it?" he screamed at Kabuto, jerking around in our arms. I saw primeval animal expression on his face and yelled for someone to help.

The rooms door banged open and Sasuke stood there. I twisted my head, hair falling wildly from my ponytail. He stepped for us and I shook my head. "Get some fucking help! Now!" I shouted. Sasuke turned away and as the door swung shut I saw him running for the nurses station down the hall.

As I watched Sasuke, I felt Gaara slip from my hands. He flew from the bed with such speed I barely saw him. He grabbed the knife from Sasori's belt and used the handle of it to bash Sasori's cheek. I grabbed at him blindly and felt he same blow delivered to me. I stumbled back into the wall, my nose squiring blood down my white shirt.

I looked through blood filled eyes as Gaara pressed the knife to Kabuto's neck, his other arm pressing down on the silvered hair males chest. I tried to move but got hit with a wave of nausea. Gaara looked at me from over his shoulder and I saw nothing looking back at m. It was like peering into a black lake. His lips grew into a thin line and blood dripped over his eye where the I.V. had been placed.

Gaara turned away from me again, his attention on the only person who had the information he craved. "Where is it? Where is my kid?" he asked, voice sounding like foreign to my ears. I gritted my teeth together against the pain and stumbled forward, falling into the bed. The knife twitched in Gaara's hands and I paused, feeling like I had a freight train in the pit of my chest.

Kabuto tried to swallow and a thin red line of blood rose up from his ashen skin. Gaara smirked slightly and I felt my stomach tightened. "Not kid. Kids. The handler gave birth to twin boys." Kabuto said softly, locking his eyes onto Gaara's.

The blade dipped lowed and I took my chance. With a deep animalistic growl I threw myself at Gaara, tackling him into the ground hard. The knife clattered to the ground and Kabuto dashed to grab it. Gaara screamed out again but I held onto him. Hating the fact that I had to use force on the love of my life. One of Gaara's arms jerked free and he punched me square in the jaw. I growled again and slammed his wrist back onto the ground, using my knees to hold it down.

Leaning over I took Gaara's face into my hands roughly, feeling it sticky with blood. He tried to jerk out but I swore at him. "Fuck Gaara, look at me!" I forced Gaara to look at me, his eyes wide with the internal rage that I knew he had no control over. He jerked again and I did the only thing I could think of doing that would help. I leaned down and kissed him hard, growling as I did. Gaara didn't try to fight me off, he laid there in disbelief.

I pulled away and I felt Gaara's body pulling at me again. I slammed his shoulders down, drawing a hiss of pain from the injured boy. "Gaara. I know you're in there. This isn't you. This is the monster Orochimaru wants you to be. You got to control this. Control it or your letting him win. Do you want that? You want your _father _to control for the rest of your life?" I shouted at him, not caring when I pressed my knees into his wrists.

Gaara's upper lip twitched and I knew he was fighting. The light in his eyes slowly resurfaced, burning once again as the boy I loved. Gaara jerked in my arms and I loosened up slightly but didn't get off. "He's not my father. No one controls me. I control me." Gaara whispered harshly, voice raspy from the lack of oxygen.

I shook my head, eyes darkening. "As long you're unable to control that animal inside of you, he controls you. Every breath, every thought. Everything will be his. You're nothing but a worthless slave if you don't control yourself." Gaara's eyes filled with tears, both of anger and sadness. "You're better off dead if you let that thing out again. You're dead when you do let it. Dead!"

"No!" Gaara screamed, jerking his arms from my hold. He slammed his hands into my chest and pushed me backwards, so that I was the one under him. He pinned my arms easily and panted for breath, tears mixing with blood as it dripped from his face. "I'm not dead. I fought to stay alive. I'm going to keep fighting. I will not die like an animal."

I opened my mouth to say something when the door burst open again. Tsunade and a group of orderly raced into the room. Two of the orderlies grabbed Gaara by his arms and slammed him back onto the bed. He fought them as they slipped wrist restraints onto him and strapped him to the bed. I stood slowly and looked at him. He was nothing more than a scared bruised teenager dressed in nothing but white scrubs and he had just come from the worst nightmare imaginable.

Tsunade drew a needle from her pocket and pulled the safety cap off, flicking the syringe as she did. Gaara jerked in the bed as she plunged the needle into his neck, then froze as the drugs started to take effect. The orderlies left quietly and Tsunade stood watch over Gaara, shaking her head. Gaara's eyes clouded over and a minute later he was asleep. The blond women sighed and looked over at me, a glare in her eyes. "I suggest you vacate the hospital for the night. The brother may stay but the rest should leave."

I nodded without argument, to tired to even try. I grabbed Kabuto by the collar when Tsunade turned away start reinserting Gaara's I.V.'s he had yanked out. Kabuto stumbled after me and I shoved him into the waiting room. I motioned everyone to follow and headed for the elevators again, still dragging the teen behind me. I punched the button for the down car and jerked Kabuto in front of me.

"Where are they?" I asked, everyone looking at me confused. I ignored them and shook Kabuto's shoulder. Itachi put a hand on my shoulder and I looked over at him, eyes pleading. He nodded and then pushed the teen into the elevator. The group of us entered the car and Sasuke pressed the button for the parking garage.

Kabuto scooted into the corner and I growled, pulling him back out again. He pulled against me and I slapped him around the head, not caring that if I hurt him. He scowled and rubbed his head. "I want to know now. Where did Orochimaru hide them? They weren't at the mansion when we blew them up were they?"

"No. They weren't. Orochimaru never felt comfortable having Gaara there and the twins. He always thought something would happen." he mumbled, rubbing the spot where I hit him. I rolled my eyes and urged him to answer me. "He left them with the Hokage's. He thought they would be the perfect place to hide them."

I pinched my nose and sighed deeply. "Are you sure they're at the Hokage's? I try to avoid them at all costs." I felt everyone's eyes on me and wished I was having this conversation alone. Kabuto nodded vigorously, still rubbing his head. "Oh stop bitching, it didn't hurt." I snapped, really not in the mood to see the Hokage. This day was getting better and better.

I pulled my helmet from my head and looked at my men besides me. Sasuke and Itachi smiled slightly. Tobi and Hidan were speaking quietly. Kisame and Pein drove the truck up slowly behind us, faces blank behind the windshield. I sighed and dismounted my bike, hanging my helmet on the handlebars. I motioned everyone to follow me and drew in a deep breath.

* * *

The Hokage's were the oldest, most notorious gang in Kohona and Suna. They had been ruling since the creation of the cities. They controlled everything, from the races we participated in to the police. Nothing ran without Hokage's say. For Orochimaru to leave two of his precious experiments with the gang he must have trusted them with is life.

Before I could knock on the extravagant door, a silver haired man pull open the door. All but one eye was covered and recognized him from the auction. He had the one to buy Hayate first. Now I wondered how he ended up at Orochimaru's. I stepped over the threshold and he held his hand up to the others. They were about to argue when I shook my head. "I'm fine."

The mysterious man closed the door and lead me up the stairs that were in the center of the room. I kept my hand on the handle of my knife and made sure I was observant of everything. I was lead to a study similar to mine and shown in. The lead Hokage, Hiruzen Sarutobi, sat at his desk, hands crossed and eyes blazing. I walked to the desk and waited to be to sit, trying to be polite.

"Sit down, Hyuga. It seems we have some business to discuss." Hiruzen said sternly. I sank down into the chair and held my hands on my lap. Hiruzen looked me over a few times before he spoke again, his voice softer now. "It has come to attention that you killed Orochimaru and annihilated his entire gang. Is this information true?"

I sighed but nodded my head. "Yes, Hokage. I did kill Orochimaru and his members. I have good reasons for it also." I paused in my explanation until he waved me forward. I nodded my head and leaned forward in my seat. "Orochimaru kidnapped two of my men, one underage, and was holding them captive. In the time frame of two weeks, he beat them severely. Both are currently still hospitalized. He also had one of his ex-men sabotage one of my riders bike, nearly killing him also."

Hiruzen pressed his fingers together in steeple form, touching his fingertips to his lips. I looked around the study and bounced my knee, a nervous tick I had though I gotten rid off. Hiruzen sighed deeply and I returned my gaze to him. To me, he seemed to be smiling. "Well, it seems that you have a very good reason to kill him. Not that it's much concern to me. I was looking to exterminate that nuisance anyways. You did me a favor."

I tried to smile but felt as if I was being punked. Then when I was sure I wasn't, I smiled slightly. Hiruzen leaned back in his chair and looked me over again. I sat more comfortably in my chair and forced my leg to stop bouncing up and down. "Can I ask why you wanted the Snake leader dead, Hokage?" I asked.

Hiruzen waved one hand at me and made a scowling face. At first I thought I had offended him. "Stop calling me Hokage. Only people I don't like call me that. Call me Hiruzen, Neji." he ordered. I nodded and started bouncing my foot again. "Orochimaru and I had a treaty a few years back, along with Red Deaths father. Orochimaru broke the treaty with Red Death and with me. He nearly cost me my life. I wanted him dead for quite some time."

"Not to be rude, Hiruzen, but it was a foolish mistake to do." I rubbed the stitches on my cheek and winced slightly, remembering why I came. "And it also seems that I have come across some information also. According to Orochimaru's ex vice, you're hiding twin boys here for the Snake."

Hiruzen's face broke into a small smile, hands spreading out onto the desk. "I wondered when this day would come. I have been keeping those boys from Orochimaru for almost a year now. He brought them to me when the treaty was intact and then when it fell to pieces I couldn't bring myself to let the monster have them. Do you know who their father is?" he asked, voice filled with curiosity.

I looked down and the hand that was playing with my stitches fell to my necklace. I tightened my fist around it and then nodded my head. "Yes I do. His name is Gaara. He was the reason the twins were brought to you and one of the men that Orochimaru took captive. He is also Red Death's little brother. He's fourteen years old and Orochimaru raped, tortured and scarred him." I said strongly, despite the fact that my body was wound up tighter than a ball of wire.

"By the sound of your voice, you have feelings for this boy? Am I wrong in thinking so? Not to many president would kill other president's just for a boy." Hiruzen pointed out. I froze. I didn't know how to answer. I had never admitted my feeling openly before, not unless to Gaara himself. I simply nodded my he and looked down. "I admire that, Neji. You risked everything to save the boy you loved. It is honorable. Your father would have been proud."

I swallowed and stood abruptly, tugging on the necklace once again. "I want to the twins home, Hiruzen. Let them be with the closet thing they can call a father. Gaara wants them with him, sir. Please?" I asked, my voice begging slightly. I looked back out to the window and saw Itachi pacing uncomfortably in the courtyard.

The Hokage stood and walked over to me. Clapping a hand to my shoulder, he lead me to the patio doors and pushed one open. I walked outside and gulped down the clean air. I felt as if I hadn't breathed in hours. Hiruzen walked down the steps and headed into a garden. I followed after him closely, wondering where he was going. He stopped before a fountain and whistled, hands clasped tightly behind his back.

At first nothing happened. Then I heard a rustling coming from the bushes surrounding us and I saw two boys emerge from the shrubs. They were dressed in black cargo shorts, white shirts and black boots. They ran over to Hiruzen and he knelt down to them, engulfing them in a hug. "Hello boys. Having fun?" he asked, voice laced with happiness.

The boys nodded their heads at the same times. I was amazed by them. They had to be at least six by the look of them. Their hair was inky black like Orochimaru's but was styled similar to Gaara's. Their eyes were light gray and seemed to capture the sunlight. I stepped back and looked at them closer. Both seemed well fed and well taken care of. A few scrapes on their knees but I assumed those were gained during playtime.

It was what was on their wrists that attracted much of my attention. A thick black leather wristband was wrapped loosely around each wrist and when I looked closer, I saw that there was the same on the ankles. Hiruzen stood and the boys looked to me. I smiled and they smiled back, interested in the knife at my side.

"Boys, where's Iruka and Kakashi? They were watching you weren't they?" Hiruzen asked, gaining their attention once more. They pointed to the bush and two men stepped out. The covered man was one and the other had a scar running across his nose. "Iruka, Kakashi, can you kindly please pack up the boys things. They are going to father's home now."

The boys heads whipped in my direction. I froze, then figured technically that's what I would become to them. I knelt down and looked at them, drawing them closer by the hand. "I am one of your fathers. You two are lucky. You have two fathers and five big brothers. I came to take you guys back home. Is that okay with you?"

One boy threw his arms around me and hugged me tightly. Then the other one. I smiled and stood. Hiruzen told them to help Kakashi and Iruka and I watched them run after them. Looking at Hiruzen, I arched my brows. "How old are they?" I asked, voice intrigued now.

Hiruzen smiled. "Two. They rapid grew until they reached the body of a six year old and stopped. They'll be seven in a few months. They're names are Itazuki and Toukai." Hiruzen voice dropped to barely a whisper as he spoke.

"Pain and destruction? That's what he named them? I'm glad I killed him. So he cannot create anymore to use them." I said angrily. Hiruzen nodded sadly and I growled out loudly. I calmed myself down and recomposed myself, feeling like Gaara fighting with the animal inside of him. "Are you okay with me taking the boys home?"

Hiruzen laughed and walked back into the house. I could hear the boys talking wildly and smiled slightly. We walked quietly back into the foyer and I looked around the house. Somehow I felt as if this house wasn't meant to raise children. "I am more that okay with the current situation. These boys deserve to be with the people like themselves. This is not the place to raise children. I can hide but I cannot raise."

The boys raced down the stairs, backpacks bouncing on their backs. Hiruzen looked up and his two men were walking down with duffel bags. One black, the other red. I was handed the duffel bags and the boys stood on the sides of me. Hiruzen bent and kissed each boy on the head, eyes filled with emotions. He straightened and nodded to me.

"You look after these two. I kept them safe this far, so now it's your turn, Neji." Hiruzen turned away from us abruptly and walked back upstairs.

One of the boys tugged on my shirt and I looked down at him, not exactly knowing which one he was. "Where's Gaara?" he asked, voice filled with knowledge. I was surprised that he even knew of his father.

I smiled and opened the door, motioning them outside. Sasuke looked up from his bike and I saw disbelief fill his eyes. I hadn't told anyone anything about the boys. All they knew was I had to see the Hokage's and gain some information. I led the boys over to the truck and opened the back door. They climbed in and buckled up without a word. I smiled and tossed their bags in the back.

Itachi watched the boys closely as they entered the truck and then watched me with keen interest. I pulled my helmet from the handle bars and slid it on. Sasuke pushed his bike over to me and then mounted it, wonder in his eyes.

"Who are the squirts, boss? I thought we came for information." he asked, pulling his helmet down. I mounted my bike but didn't say anything. Sasuke revved his street bike nad I looked over at him. He was getting impatient.

"They're Gaara's sons." I said simply, pulling my helmet down to end the conversation. I revved my bike and drove down the drive slowly. Knowing everyone would follow me. As I drove back towards the Suna compound, my mind raced with all the things that had happened in the past two days. Gaara's breakdown and lose of control. Then Kabuto telling us about the children, children who no one was supposed to know about. Finally, the meeting with Hokage Hiruzen. Life seemed to be easier before I knew the past's of others.

* * *

I paused to catch my breath as I made my way outside. The crutches felt heavy on my arms and even thought I had a cushion wrapped around the cuffs, the things still left bruises around my upper arms. I had wanted under the armpits supported crutches, but with the fractured wrist, Tsunade had insisted on ones that went around my upper arms and I held onto them by handles sticking out straight. Drawing a deep breath I continued on my way to the back yard.

As I walked through the kitchen, I nodded to a group of Reapers sitting there. One offered to help me but I shook off his assistance. I grabbed one of the cookies they were eating and ducked the hand that playfully tried to swat me away. I ate the cookie as I finished my walk outside and stopped on the patio, basking in the cold Kohona winter.

Neji sat in a lounge chair, a fire blazing in the fire pit. I hobbled over to him slowly, silently hoping I didn't crash to the ground. He looked up from his book and smiled softly, standing and walking over. I didn't shake over his offer of help. He helped me into a chair and leaned the crutches behind my chair in easy reach. I leaned forward and warmed my hands by the fire, wiggling my fingers in the cast to regain feeling.

"You're doing a lot better on those. How you feeling?" he asked, taking a sip of the his beer at his elbow.

I watched him closely and then sighed. "I'm feeling fine. I'm glad to be out of the hospital finally. I mean, I was in there for a month." I unclipped my brace from the back of my leg and lifted my leg up onto the lip of the pit. The sutures itched all the time and I had to wear a weird brace that kept my leg at an angle. It was the most uncomfortable thing imaginable. "I'm just trying to keep myself from losing control again."

After the day in the hospital, I had to fight every day to not lose control. I spent more time restrained and sedated then lucid and free. Neji refused to visit me for two weeks until he knew I wouldn't freak out again. Sasori had stayed by me, helping me control the demon that was fighting inside me. He knew better than anyone how to control himself. He had gone through the same thing when he was my age. Since I had been released a week ago, I had been trying to prove to Neji that I knew what I was doing and I wasn't a threat to him.

Neji sighed and put down his bottle, brows burrowed on his face. I looked down quickly, thinking he was mad at me. I felt his hand on my face and didn't fight him off as he lifted my head. I looked at him and didn't know what to say. "Stop beating yourself up, Gaara. You lost yourself once. Since then, you have done everything to contain yourself. You have nothing to prove to anyone."

I shook my head, disagreeing easily. "I have everything to prove to everyone. I have to prove that I am not a monster. That I am human and I can be around normal people. I need them to see me and not see a scarred fourteen year old killer th-" I argued.

"Fifteen." Neji broke in. I looked over at him confused and cocked my head to the side. He smiled and shook his head in disbelief. "You're fifteen. Today's your birthday, Gaara." He leaned back in his chair and reached for something under the table. He pulled out a small rectangle box wrapped in purple wrapping paper and handed it to me, a smile plastered on his face. "Happy birthday, baby."

I took the present with shaky hands and looked up at him, disbelief in my eyes. I smiled slightly and opened the present, wondering what he could have bought me. Under the paper was a black box and I opened it slowly. A silver heart shape locket sat atop red velvet, shining in the winter light. I lifted the locket and placed the box on the table.

I opened the locket and read the inscription aloud. "Gaara, my love, life and soul mate. Forever and always. Neji." My voice was choked with emotions as I spoke. I swallowed and slipped the necklace on, fingering it gently. I looked up to Neji and felt the tears burning in my eyes. "Thank you, Neji. It's wonderful."

Neji nodded his head and leaned towards me again. Kissing me gently on the forehead, he pulled me into a gentle hug. "The past is the past for a reason, Gaara. It helps to shape the future. You gotta let go of the past to pave the way for your future. It's the only answer." he whispered into my ear. I nodded my head and buried my head into his shoulder. I had nothing to say to that. "And I will be there for you no matter how many times you fall."

I smiled and pulled away, wiping my eyes with my sweatshirt sleeve. "I know you will be, Neji. You have been there for a long time now." I smiled wider and wrapped my hands around the locket. "Where are Zuki and Kai? They weren't in the house eating the cookies with the guys."

"That's because they're out here. I had them come outside with me. Don't worry, they'll be here shortly." Neji explained, sipping at his beer once more. I arched my brows and looked at him quizzically. "Don't worry, little prince. Our boys are safe."

I smiled as he said 'our boys.' After the incident with Kabuto, Neji refused to let me see the twins. I fought hard for three days against restraints to try to see them. In the end I gave up fighting and simply obeyed the orders given to me. I had to be patient and calm and then Neji would bring my sons. Which he did in the end. I remember looking at them and thinking they looked exactly like me, just with dark hair. They knew who I was the minute they saw me, running to my arms and hugging me tightly. I didn't even care how much it hurt. I had two boys that called me daddy.

I was about to say something when I head boots running across the wooden deck. I knew they were my boys because of how soft the sound was. I turned my head and smiled when I saw them, dressed in a similar outfit of jeans and thick Reaper sweatshirts. They stopped at my chair and hugged me loosely. I hugged back tightly and pulled a twig from Zuki's hair.

"Do I even want to know?" I asked, as Kai went to sit on Neji's lap. It was easy to tell the two apart. Kai wore Hyuga pendant around his neck on a thick cord of rope. Zuki wore one dangling from the band of leather around his wrist. I had found out that the leather cuffs hid the tattoos Orochimaru had tattooed them with as infants.

Zuki sat down in the chair with me and I wrapped my arms around him, his head falling back onto my chest. I rubbed his head and he smiled, eyes closing. "We were playing with uncle Kabuto." he mumbled, hands playing with my leg brace.

I smirked and nodded. It had taken a lot of coaxing to get Sasuke and Naruto to allow Kabuto to join the Reapers. I couldn't abandon him after everything we had gone through. Everyone understood that and voted the boy in. Now he served as yet another uncle to my boys. I heard another set of footsteps on the patio and knew who it was instantly.

"Happy birthday, Gaara." Kabuto spoke softly, placing a box on t of Zuki's lap. I looked at the box and then at Kabuto as he sank into the last vacant lounge chair.

The box was wrapped in red paper and a black bow. I lifted the lid slowly, slightly fearing what is inside. I reached inside and felt around until my fingers landed on a hard surface. I pulled it out and smiled when I saw it. "A photo album? For what?"

Kabuto smirked, eyes lighting up brightly. "For your first year alive. It's time to celebrate, Gaara. Time to realize that life is beautiful." I smiled and nodded my head, understanding what he meant. The day I gained my freedom. I hugged my son tightly and kissed his cheek, looking at his brother sitting with his other father. Neji wouldn't admit it but Zuki was his favorite, as Kai was mine. Though twins, they didn't share to many similarities amongst.

It was a good day. I leaned back in my chair and breathed in deeply, smiling more as I heard more people come out onto the porch. Sasuke and Naruto came out with a cake and a candle. Kiba hobbled out supported my Shika, who carried plates and utensils. Hinata and Shino held the camera between the two. Everyone surrounded me and the next thing I knew, I was being sang happy birthday. I smiled deeply and blew out my candles, having nothing else to wish for.

My name is Gaara Hyuga. I am a Reaper and a friend. I have two sons and I am the offspring of psychopath. I have a demon buried inside me and everyday I fight to keep it under control. I have experienced pain no teenager should ever experience and it has made me see things a different way. I befriend the enemy and cause three gangs to form an everlasting treaty.

I was born a monster but I will not die that way. For today, under the sun and surrounded by the ones I loved, I was reborn. I was reborn again human and with a soul.

* * *

**Well that's it. The final chapter. I want to thank everyone whose ever read this story for reading. I know you may feel that the ending was wrong but I felt the story ran it's course correctly. I hope you liked it. I enjoyed writing for you.**

**-SHY  
**


End file.
